


The World

by Airrah11



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, KaZe, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-02-22 07:59:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 56,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airrah11/pseuds/Airrah11
Summary: "Close my eyes theses voices sayHaunting me, I can't escapeFor you, just youTime will always waitWhile I throw away what I can't replace"Meanings: Beautiful Beginnings, Sacred Contracts, Infinite PossibilitiesZero throws away something he can't replace and becomes something much more in the process.MPREG, SMUT, and Succubae OH MY.The World Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/user/airrah11/playlist/4mtKOdWohUBwSAfSrzRKHh





	1. Hide

Zero approached the woman with reserve, not trusting her even as she pulled him closer. Hands travelled over his body, not just from her, but her indulgent lovers. There were several of them, all nude, all filled with lust.

His drunken mind ate up the touches, glad to feel something other than the normal anguish that permeated his thoughts. 

He stepped closer and gave in as the hands stripped him of his jacket. The hands, both male and female, pulled him closer to the bed where she beckoned him.

He fell onto the mattress softly, crawling up to her as she beckoned him closer. 

“I sensed you, Zero. I sensed your potential.” she said, her features constantly changing, shifting between masculine and feminine constantly till they stopped on a perfect combination. 

Zero gazed at her face in somewhat awe as he felt the last of his reserve slip away. She was beautiful, though he wondered if that was the pronoun that suited her now. 

She looked like Yuuki, her red brown hair falling down to encover her shoulders. Her eyes remained the same though- the same effervescent opals that lured him in.However her body was more masculine, and taller making her appear more as the pureblood prince than his sister. 

“Don’t you want me?” she beckoned him, wrapping a hand around his chin and pulling him up to stare into her unnerving eyes. Her smell drew him in further, and his breathing began to show it. 

The Succubus nipped at his lips and he dropped his beloved gun to the floor, forgetting everything other than her. Her and her sensuous touch. 

“You’re not-”

“I’m not real? But of course I am, can’t you feel it?” she asked, taunting the hunter. 

“I can be anyone you wish, I can make you powerful.” she said kissing down his now bare chest and he groaned at her touch. 

“I can give you everything, I can make anything attainable for you. You just have to do one thing for me.” she whispered.

“Will you give me what I need? One night is all I ask, and the world will be yours in return.” The Succubus persuaded and Zero felt any clear thought slip away.

This way he could be free. Free from the pain, the anguish, the bitter depressed state his life had become. No one could take this freedom from him, he knew. His research had shown that. All he had to way agree.

“Say yes,” she whispered against his lips.

“Yes.”


	2. Undisclosed Desires

A/N: Hi all! Thank you for such the great responses I've been getting to this story from ya'll, it really gets me excited and makes my day! :) As usual, leave any questions/inquiries in the comments and I'll reply as soon as I get a hold of them. Please subscribe/comment/and so on- I really like hearing ya'll's impressions! I'm trying to keep chapters relatively short to make them easier to read, so there is more coming! Anyway, enjoy :)

It had been two years since Yuki had seen Cross or Zero, sure she heard from Kaien occasionally (more than that if she was honest), but she hadn’t spoken to Zero since the attack on the academy. 

It was a shock to her when Kaien had arrived at the Kuran mansion. He had not been himself, a melancholy aura and a steely look adorning his face. She had escorted him up to her brother’s office and sat down on the couch, awaiting her adoptive father’s words. 

Kaname sat in the chair next to her while Kaien had yet to sit. Her brother had a look of mild curiosity placed over his usual calm facade. 

Kaien ran a hand over his face, and for the first time, he looked his age. 

“Zero’s missing.” he said after a long time. 

Kaname ran a hand over hers when she dug her nails into the cushions. 

“What?” 

Kaien sighed and sat across from her. His eyes were red and she began to notice the tired anxiety that drifted in the air surrounding him. 

The retired hunter swallowed, “He went missing about two months ago, or at least a month before that. He was on a mission regarding the destruction of two small towns and the recent murders surrounding a large city near them.”

“The H.A. didn’t think it was the work of vampires, as it appeared the...bodies… had been drunk from after their deaths.” he added and Kaname’s brows furrowed. 

“What do they think it was the work of?” her brother asked and Kaien sighed again. 

“We don’t know. We do know it drinks from its victims, but never to the point of taking more than a taste. It seems to feed off their life force, or at least that’s what we can gather.”

“Were there any survivors?” Yuki asked, desperate to learn anything to do with Zero’s disappearance.

“Children, yes. It had no interest in children, it even went so far as to lead all of them out of town in one mass exodus of sorts. Some scouts found them all walking in the direction of the nearest city to the west.

“We found Zero’s recorded residence while he was in town, but there was no trace of him.”

“Did you find anything else?” Yuki asked and Kaien pulled a box out of the bag he had brought. It was silver and the lock adorning it was broken. 

He handed the box to Kaname and pulled out a wrapped weight. He handed it to Yuki and she unwrapped the cloth from it holdings. 

A harsh gasp came from her when the cloth revealed a dirty Bloody Rose. 

Kaien swallowed again. “It was put there purposely. The room was clean and the bed made. The box was locked when we got to it, but as soon as Kaito touched it, it shattered. We think it might’ve been cursed, Kaito fell ill shortly thereafter.”

Kaname opened the box with care, wary of its contents. Inside the box were an array of papers, some of them elaborately decorated with horrific images. The papers that contained writing were confusing and appeared to be from the mind of a madman. The ink used to write those distorted thoughts was not ink at all, but blood, and from the smell of it, the blood came from someone powerful- though whether it was from a pureblood or not, he could not decipher.

“The bodies were all laid out in a contorted mess in the town center. All nude, most of them already rotting.” Kaien said, “It was not a happy sight.”

 

It had been weeks since Kaien had sought out their help in the search for Zero and the beast he had been hunting, but the only signs given were that the beast was still traveling onward, leaving less death behind him, but still enough to leave one worried. 

Eventually it became clear that the beast was coming closer to Kuran estate and the vampire occupied cities. Yuki worried over it frequently, though her primary focus was on that of Zero. 

She laid down on her bed clad in heaps of blankets and pillows. It was a comfortable place to languish over her… friend? What could she even call Zero, really? He wasn’t really her brother, and they had not spoken in so long that friendship wasn’t really accurate. 

She had loved him, not as much as Kaname, but still, she had loved him. 

She flicked the lamp off beside her and silently closed her eyes, desperate to escape her train of thought. 

A haze came over her then, warmth pooling within her and energy pulling her deeper into her mind. Her blankets began to rise up between her legs and pale hands crawled up her stomach to gently massage her heated skin. Lips kissed their way up her chest to reveal a head of silver hair.

“Zero?” she mumbled incoherently as he smiled against her collarbone.

“Tell me, Yuki, did you miss me?” he asked, his breath chilly and sending a shiver down her spine. 

He kissed his way to her throat, nipping over her jugular. 

“You didn’t answer my question, Yuki.” he reminded her and she felt him rise up to his knees between her legs. Her blankets fell around him and revealed his lithe, yet muscular, form to her. 

The haze slipped from her mind briefly. “Yes, of course I did.” 

Yuki shook her head, desperately trying to get the haze out from her head, but it proved too strong and pulled her under again. Zero’s hand came around her neck to pull her up to meet him. He lightly nipped at her lips, leaving them pinker than before. 

“Good, because I missed you.” he said, attacking her mouth and leaving her witless. 

He touched her sweetly, like she was a treasure and she found herself going farther with him than she had ever gone with Kaname. His hands played along the lines of her body, rubbing gentle circles over her breasts. 

“Do you want me, Yuki? You need only say yes.” he told her and moaned at the feeling of his body against hers. 

She knew she would come to regret it later, truly some part of her did, but she couldn’t seem to care. Not in the least.

“Yes.” she moaned again and Zero sent her a truly happy smile, one she had never seen before grace his features. 

He pulled away from her mouth to tease the skin along her throat, his hands traveling south along her body. 

She bucked against his hand and moaned as she felt fangs bite into her jugular and send her spiraling into an abyss she knew she’d never recover from. 

 

Kaname looked up from his paperwork once the smell of his sister’s blood began to seep into the air. He placed down his pen and stood quickly, determined to see what happened to Yuki, who he had believed to be sleeping. 

A muskier scent permeated the hall, one he quickly recognized. Out of the corner of his eye he glimpsed a trace of silver slipping away into the fourth story of the manor. 

Seiren appeared at his side then, looking dazed and surprised beneath her mask. 

“What happened?” he asked.

“Someone, thing, caught me unaware,” she replied. 

A crash sounded from within the upper stories and he sent Seiren to look after Yuki while he saw to the intruder. The one who no doubt had drunk from his sister. 

Kaname traced the faint scent that clung to the intruder to the balcony on top of the roof. He sent out his aura briefly to get a sense on the intruder, but all he could grasp was the scent of sex, blood, and... mint? 

“Kiryuu?” he voiced, his mask hiding the shock that marred his features. He stepped out onto the balcony and found the silverette looking out onto garden. 

Zero seemed smaller, more delicate, and his hair was longer. He wore a loose silk nightgown and tapped the railing with perfectly kept nails. 

Kaname approached the vampire hunter with reserved caution, this was not a Zero he knew, or thought he knew so well. 

Zero’s head bent at an angle, exposing an unmarred neck in his line of sight. The tattoo was missing from the hunter.

“What did you do?” Kaname asked, anger making its way into his voice. If this was the hunter taking revenge, he had waited a long enough time. 

For a brief moment, the thought of killing the hunter swept through his mind before he dismissed it. Yuki still cared for the hunter and Kaname knew that the hunter would never hurt her. 

Zero looked up and turned around to face him, and the mask he kept so well slipped for a moment. 

This wasn’t Zero, but a delicate looking woman. She had clearly already reached maturity, but her bone structure made her appear delicate. She evoked a set feeling within him, the need to protect, and a deep desire he hadn’t felt in this lifetime. Not even for Yuki.

Her long silver hair curled in soft ringlets down her back and her lips were a soft pink. The one thing he found unsettling about her were her eyes. They were like opals and glowed like moonlight. 

“What do you mean?” she asked and Kaname found himself approaching the girl-no, woman.

He stopped a step away from her, forcing her to look up at him. Warmth began to fill him then, seeping from her and into him. His thoughts began to feel hazy and distorted and the only clear thing he could make out was this feeling of desperate want.

She touched a hand to her face and drew it over his mouth, drawing blood when she ran her finger over his canines. 

The drops hit his tongue then and the haze within his mind began to rapidly overwhelm him. He tried to hold onto any semblance of reality in those moments, but the very thing he had struggled to keep caged began to claw out and overtake his conscious thoughts. It was sinister and dark and raw, so very raw. 

The woman pulled back her finger and licked the cut tip, sealing the wound. She wound her hands up his chest and over his shoulders to surround his neck and pull him in closer to her. 

She bit at her lower lip, pulling the blood closer to the surface. “Do you want me?” 

His mind was sinking fast now and he felt his claws elongate. His arms wrapped around her waist and pricked at her pale skin. 

It would be so easy. So easy to just bite into her neck and devour all she had to offer. 

She leaned up to lock lips with him, pulling him ever closer, not realizing the danger she was in. She nipped at his lips with her own sharp canines, striking him with the realization that she was a vampire, though he couldn’t sense her class. 

His mouth opened to her and her blood hit his tongue again, this time, setting off his beast entirely and in that moment, any form of resistance faded, and Kaname blacked out.


	3. Beast

A/N: Hi all, here is the next chapter of The World. Thank you to everyone that has responded to the story, it makes me really happy :).

When he came to, it was to the sound of droplets hitting wooden floors. His body felt like lead and it occurred to him that for once in a very long time, he felt satisfied.

That didn't last. Not when he opened his eyes.

The room, his room, was splattered in crimson, with the brunt of it being on the sheets. He turned his head down when he felt a weight on his chest. A mass of blood clumped silver hair greeted him and he pulled himself up, the figure dropping into his lap, where he realized he and the figure were both fully nude and covered in congealed blood and scratches, his healed to a fresh pink and hers still angry and somewhat bloody. He took hold of the unconscious woman's wrist and took the scent of her blood from one of her many cuts.

She had clearly been the source of the blood covering his room.

His memories came back to him then, meeting the woman on the balcony tasting her blood and losing to his beast. Flashes of the time he had blacked out swept through his mind then.

Clawing off her nightgown, leaving gashes on her unmarred skin.

Suddenly appearing in his room with the woman with no clear way he had gotten there.

Slitting her throat open to drink from, the blood never ending, never ceasing to flow.

Entering her surprisingly wet heat that he had done unpreparedly.

Her blood spurting from her neck wound till it finally healed over. Only to be opened once more.

Her cries, of pain or pleasure he couldn't decipher in the corrupting haze.

Orgasming only to go at it again seconds later.

She had given constantly till she had passed out, but still he rode on, not stopping till his own body ceased to function in an exhausted state.

Kaname ran a hand over his face before picking up the figure and applying two fingers to her pulsepoint. It was slow, stuttering, but present. Her skin felt like death, and she was limp against him.

He bit into his wrist, taking some of his own blood into his mouth before kissing her, letting the blood flow into her mouth. He forced her to swallow before repeating the steps two more times.

She came to beneath him, coughing lightly, and blinking several times. She looked disoriented and confused, moving her head to take in the scene surrounding them.

"Hmmm." she hummed softly and Kaname sighed as he felt the sound wake him up even more.

She turned back around to look at him, opalite eyes looking at him curiously.

She looked like a female version of Kiryuu, an exact copy of him made feminine.

"What is your name?" he asked her and her head cocked to the side.

"What do you want it to be?" she asked and his eyes narrowed.

"Are you a relation of Kiryuu's?" he asked her and for a moment she appeared pained, but that quickly went away, a flawless smile making its way over her face.

"I can be anything you wish," she smiled and he sighed, sliding out of the bed with little regard for modesty.

"What did your parents call you?"

"I don't remember my parents," she said, "My lady calls me Naomi."

"Who is your lady?" Kaname's eyes narrowed, but she appeared little scared. She rose up to sit on her knees in the bed, revealing now clear smooth skin.

"Her name is Isabelle."

"Did she send you here?" His tone was calm and cool, but it was clear that this was a demand.

"No, I haven't seen her since I woke up." she said, smiling at him as if she was eager to please.

"Since you woke up?"

She blushed, "Oh, yes. She was the one that turned me."

Kaname knew that she didn't mean into a vampire. The feeling that he had just slept with Kiryuu grew and he let out a soft growl of frustration.

"Were you the one that spilled Yuki's blood last night?" he asked her stepping closer to her till he was in front of her.

Naomi appeared confused and her forehead was wrinkled in pain. "Yuki," she mumbled softly to herself and her form appeared to flicker briefly, appearing more masculine for a moment.

Kaname changed his approach. "Can you show me what you can do, like what you just did now?"

She beamed at him, "Yes!"

Her form shifted before his eyes, her hair shortening, her shoulders broadening and her bone structure becoming rougher and less delicate.

She stopped after a moment as his gaze travelled over her androgynous form. He was shocked, though he didn't let that shock slip through.

A shape-shifter.

"Is that as far you can take it?" he asked and her brows furrowed.

"No, but any more and I no longer have control, he does."she said softly.

"Zero?"

She nodded, "He doesn't like me. He doesn't let me out to play enough."

"I would like to meet him," Kaname said and she nodded again with a sigh.

' Her form started to quiver again till a fully masculine one took its place.

He had never seen Kiryuu nude before, but he was surprisingly muscular, despite how lithe his body was.

Zero cocked his head to the side and looked at him with a raised brow, his eyes still keeping the opalite effect. His gaze traveled over Kaname and it seemed to remind the pureblood of how very naked he was as well.

Kiryuu smirked at him and Kaname pushed him back against the bed, Zero's throat captured in his hand.

"What did you do to Yuki, Kiryuu?" Kaname growled and Zero smirked again, feeling no semblance of danger, even as Kaname's hands tightened around his throat.

He looked mildly amused in fact and he brought his hands to encompass the pureblood's wrists, and let warmth flow through him.

The pureblood dropped him and stepped away quickly, his body getting hotter as the haze began to oversweep his mind, getting him closer and closer to his beast till they felt like one. He hadn't noticed, but Zero had slid out of the bed to step closer to the vampire and run his hand down down the pureblood's back, making his skin tingle and the warmth spread. The pureblood stepped backwards till his back hit the wall, sufficiently caging himself.

Zero leaned in closer to him and nipped at his throat, whispering softly.

"I can make you feel good."

It didn't fully register in Kaname's mind till he felt the other man wrap his hand around his length. He growled at the feeling and broke free of Zero's grasp, flipping their positions. His lips collided with the level D's, nipping till he felt Zero surrender to him. Zero moaned into his mouth and Kaname felt his beast begin to win out, but he was desperate to remember this in full, to experience this in full, despite the repercussions.

The doorbell rang to the the manor, with only the nobles hearing it. Takuma was the one to answer, smiling as he opened the door.

On the doorstep was a young girl, maybe five years old, holding a stuffed bear while sucking on her thumb. When he opened the door further she looked up at him and pulled out her thumb to smile at the blond noble.

"Have you seen my daddy?" she asked and Takuma seemed to shake himself out of a tizzy.

He bent down to look in the eyes of the girl. She had plum colored eyes that made her face look absolutely dominated by them and long chocolate ringlets falling in her face. She was a cute little girl and Takuma didn't know what to do with her.

Better start with the obvious. "What's your daddy's name?"

She frowned for a moment before looking at him like he was a bit dumb, "His name is daddy."

Takuma sighed and he felt some of the others draw closer to see who was at the door.

The little girl stepped in to see who was drawing closer, with curiosity glowing in her gaze. Takuma took her hand and pulled her inside the manor, noticing the tightening hold she had on the stuffed bear.

Ruka stepped out into the entrance first, stopping when she spotted the child. She looked confused. "How did you get here, little one? There isn't another house or city for miles."

The girl seemed to take Ruka in for a moment and then beamed at her. "My mommy said daddy was here!"

Takuma smiled at the young girl again, "Perhaps we could help you find him. Do you have a picture?"

The girl slid a backpack off her tiny shoulders and pulled out a small drawn picture. It depicted a woman with brown hair and... white eyes. To the woman's side was a man with silvery grey hair and the same strange eyes. The girl was in between the two adults, holding their hands.

"Did you draw this?" Ruka asked the girl and the girl laughed and nodded. Her laugh sounded like bells and the others appeared in the doorway to the living room a second later.

Akatsuki made his way into the room and his brows furrowed at the sight of the young girl. The girl smiled at him and let go of Takuma's reclaimed hand and ran over to Kain.

She tugged his shirt and he kneeled down to look at her. She leaned in close and he could smell the sweet scent of apples and mint. "You're very tall." she whispered in his ear and his lips quirked at her. She whispered it as if it were some hidden secret, one that they would be the only ones to know.

It reminded him of his younger sisters.

"What's your name?" he asked her and the little girl beamed.

"Holly." the girl replied, happy to be around people. She held up her arms and Kain picked her up.

Takuma glanced down at the childish picture again then at the girl. She looked sorta like Kiryuu. He quickly excused himself and went up the stairs in search of Kaname.

A knock at the door stirred Kaname from his haze slowly,drawing him up and out of the haze's dark waters. He released his hold on Zero and the other male pouted at him.

"Yes?" Kaname was glad that his voice was collected and didn't sound as wispy as he himself was in that moment.

Takuma entered without looking till the door was closed. Kaname glanced at Zero but the male made no move to disguise himself or his nudity. Kaname merely threw on a robe.

Takuma looked shocked when he turned to face them. "Kiryuu?"

Zero nodded, "Ichijo."

Takuma looked unsettled before approaching Kaname with the childish drawing. Kaname looked at the drawing before glancing at Zero with an upturned brow.

"You have a daughter?" he questioned and Zero looked to Takuma.

"Where is she?" he asked and Kaname looked back at his friend to answer, already pulling clothes out of the chest of drawers beside the other men.

Kaname tossed a pair of pants and a shirt at Zero and the male nodded his thanks before sliding on the pants as Takuma spoke.

"She's downstairs with Kain." the blonde told them and waited for the two to finish dressing before showing them out to the sitting room downstairs.

They followed the cheery noble silently, though Kaname found himself looking at the silver haired hunter more and more and for the life of him he couldn't figure out why.

He had never cared much for the hunter, in fact he typically loathed him. So why am I being drawn to him?

For Zero's part, he just looked ahead with a blank expression, letting nothing slip through his own mask.

They stopped in the doorway.

The sitting room was large and spacious, allowing all the nobles ample space to move around. There were two long sofas in the center of the room each sitting across from the other and a chair on either end of the empty space between them.

Zero was silent as he looked at the room and the nobles within it. On one of the couches sat Senri Shiki and Rima Touya, while on the other sat Akatsuki Kain and Ruka Souen while Aidou was sitting at the desk next to the wall with a frown on his face.

Holly was sitting on Kain's lap when she spotted him in the doorway.

His little girl practically popped off the lap of the tall noble and bolted over to him with a huge grin on her face.

"Daddy!" she cried lifting up her arms in the universal 'pick me up' gesture.

Zero leaned down and let his mask of indifference fall and smiled at the small girl. It was a genuine smile, and none of the nobles had ever seen the silver haired hunter smile before. Well, outside of the occasional fight.

Zero picked her up and Holly curled around his waist and held onto his neck with one arm, the one that held her precious teddy and stuck her thumb in her mouth with the other arm. She stared at Kaname with a look he couldn't quite identify, but one he was sure he didn't often see on children's faces.

After a moment, the girl smiled at him with approval before pulling back to look at her father.

"Mommy said she was going to Mos-COW." Holly notified him and Zero nodded as he stepped into the room.

Aidou looked like he wanted to say something, but clearly thought better of it with his dear Kaname-sama in the room. Holly meanwhile talked about anything and everything to her father, (with special time devoted to her new friends). Zero nodded and gave the appropriate responses to her as he sat down in one of the chairs to listen to her talk. Takuma sat down next to Senri and was rewarded with a pocky stick, while Kaname sat in the chair opposite Zero's.

They didn't have to wait long till the young girl's head started to bob until she finally passed out against her father's neck, her teddy bear slipping from her arm. Takuma whispered to him, "Do you want to put her in a bedroom?"

Zero didn't bother whispering, "It doesn't have to be now, when she falls asleep she's out like a light."

Sure enough, the girl didn't wake even when he readjusted her.

"Tell me Kiryuu, where have you been?" Kaname asked and Zero sighed.

"With her mother." he said and Kaname's eyes narrowed.

"You said you hadn't seen her since you woke up."

Zero lifted a brow at him then appeared wistful almost for a moment. "Part of me hadn't."

Aidou looked like he was going to pitch a fit and stepped toward the couch where Kain promptly threw a hand over his annoying cousin's mouth to stop him from doing so.

"Cross has been looking for you," Ruka voiced looking like she wanted to glare at Zero, but caution kept her from doing so.

"I suppose so," Zero acquiesced.

"Where exactly might you have been?" Kaname questioned, though it seemed more like a command.

Zero smirked at the Pureblood, "You know, here and there."

Kaname quirked a brow and the nobles nearly shivered with the aura their leader was giving off. It clearly only caused to Zero amusement.

Aidou looked at the hunter and knew instantly that this Zero was not the angry teenager they had left at the academy. He appeared lighter, like nothing really mattered besides his daughter. He was playing with them, that was apparent. It annoyed the Noble substantially.

Zero sighed and let the smirk drop off his lips, "Before I came here I was with Isabelle in Paris."

"You?" Aidou bit out of his cousin's hand disbelievingly.

Zero looked at him with a dry look, "And?"

Aidou clearly though better when Kaname gave him a looking of warning. The blonde took his desk chair and faced the main group in silence.

"I'm sure Yuki-sama will be pleased." Takuma voiced and the room dropped in temperature.

The group turned their eyes to look at their leader. Zero bit back a grin at the look on Kaname's face of cool anger. His mask was still in place, of course, but it had always been relatively easy for Zero to tell the Pureblood's emotions.

Zero hummed at Takuma's words.

After a moment of silence Kaname spoke.

"Takuma, show Zero and his daughter a room." he commanded and the bubbly blonde smiled again and stood up, beckoning Zero to the door.

Zero stood with surprising grace as he carried his daughter past the Pureblood, only giving the latter another upturned brow.

.

.

A/N: And there it is! As always, leave any questions/inquiries in the comments and I'll reply as soon as I get them. Please FOLLOW and (!) COMMENT (!). My question for ya'll this chapter is how ya'll like the addition of Holly and what ya'll's impressions are of Zero? Thanks for reading!


	4. Control

A/N: Here is the fourth chapter of The World! I hope you enjoy and be sure to tell me how you like it in the comments! :)  
.  
.  
.  
Kaname walked into his bedroom alone, glad for the silence as he awaited Seiren's report.

"Kaname-sama," Seiren greeted, "Yuki-sama is awake and dressed. She is still healing from a bite wound to the neck last night and she appears confused."

Kaname nodded, glancing back at the now immaculate room that still managed to reek of blood and sex. He'd have to let it air out.

He passed Seiren and the sound of opening windows blanketed the relatively peaceful night that surrounded the manor.

Zero sat against the headboard of the bed where Holly slept and contemplated his situation.

Should he have come here? Probably not. Should he have maybe not decided to screw around with the Kurans? Probably. Was he having fun? Oh, most definitely. But Holly was here now, and if they stayed here for long, the Nobles would start asking questions when Holly aged years within weeks.

Kuran was already asking questions. And the bastard was annoying enough to not stop till he got the answers he was looking for. To tell the truth, he liked that about him. Information was the best ammunition, and Zero could respect that.

God knows, no one could use information as well as Kaname could.

Zero knew that as soon as the thought came to his mind it should have sent him tumbling down into a long depression. But not now, not when the thought left him feeling hollow inside.

It wasn't as bad as it had been before, and Isabelle had spoken to him about how even that would fade in time.

Incubi were creatures of baser emotions and amusements. It wouldn't do to linger on such negative emotions.

Yuki, she used to be the only one to bring him back from those moods. He had no one when she left, not really. Sure, he had Cross and Yagari, but neither had dealt with him as well as she had. It must have been peaceful for her without him.

He almost felt sad. Almost.

Alas, Yuki was not as strong as he had given her credit for when they were younger. He could sense through the blood he had taken that she was weak and confused, and not just from the blood loss. The thrall had left her almost catatonic, and he smiled at the thought of Kaname coming to try and intimidate him.

He had never been one to back down from the Pureblood and he certainly wouldn't start now. Especially not when he had gained equal footing will the older Kuran.

"Daddy?" Holly asked looking up at her father with dazed eyes.

Zero looked down at his daughter with kind eyes. Her conception was the catalyst for his transition into what he was now.

She was not a succubus nor would she ever be. She took after her mother's original race, making her a baby witch of sorts, with the natural resilience of her parents.

She aged like any succubus did, Isabelle had told him.

Holly continued to look up at him, gradually waking up more.

"Daddy," she said, "I want-"

"You want to go see your new friends?" Zero inquired.

She bit her lip before nodding quickly. Zero sighed and stood up off the bed and she held her arms up to him. He smiled and picked her up before taking her to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

Afterwards, with Zero still only in the pants Kaname had given him, and Holly dressed in a new pale pink dress, they walked down the hallway, till Zero spotted Kuran coming up to him with a deadly look in his eyes.

They reached the stairs and Zero turned to Holly, "Go downstairs, I'll be down in a couple of minutes."

She smiled and nodded happily before following his words.

Kaname stood silently on the other side of the hall from the steps. When Holly had lost sight of them, he grabbed Zero and pulled him into a random bedroom and threw him against the back of the door.

"What did you do to her?" he growled out and Zero pouted at the vampire prince.

"Nothing that should have hurt her." he stated.

"But it did." Kaname glared at the hunter. How dare he hurt Yuki, he had been the one to take care of her when Kaname couldn't. Why did he decide suddenly to play with them? Where did he get off?

"It didn't hurt you." Zero continued and the glass in the window cracked across the room.

Zero didn't look impressed or frightened in the least, even as Kaname grew angrier.

He didn't look it, the mask was still perfectly in place, but the room's temperature had dropped significantly.

Kaname dropped the smaller man, "Come with me."

It was an order, obviously. But Zero humored the vampire. He followed him down the halls to Yuki's room. Shadows blanketed the hall, but Zero stopped to acknowledge the stoic Seiren.

He nodded at her position in the shadows to the right of him before following Kuran into Yuki's room.

The lights were on, and it was then that he could see the room in truth. It was not as ostentatious as Kaname's room, it was softer and the furniture was white except for the bed. Which was a brown four poster with soft pink curtains surrounding it. The bedding was not white as he had thought it was before but was a muted sky blue. It was all together a comfortable room and he was sure it looked even better in daylight, though the blackout curtains probably obscured that light.

Yuki sat in an upholstered rocking chair in front of them, dressed in a black nightgown with a dazed look in her eyes. She looked up at Kaname first, still looking dazed till she glanced at Zero and her eyes lit up and she beamed at him.

"Zero!" she greeted happily and he felt Kuran still like stone. Zero stepped around the older sibling and made his way to Yuki. He kneeled before her seat and smiled at her softly, like how he used to only for her.

"How are you, Yuki?" he asked and she smiled at him once more.

"A little tired, I've been a little out of it." she replied.

Zero placed the back of his hand against her forehead. It was hot and he glanced at her expression to see her smile dazedly at him with desire.

He pulled it back and he turned to Kuran. "Get the tub running with cold water and get Seiren to bring some ice up. It's merely a slight side effect."

Kaname nodded and Seiren peeked inside the room to nod before quickly making off to complete her task.

Zero took Yuki's hand and began to rub soft circles against the back of it. After a few moments Yuki's eyes took on the dazed affect again and she began to fall slack against the chair.

Zero looked back at Kaname to hear the sound of the tub beginning to fill. A few moments later Seiren came back into the room with two buckets of ice. Kaname came back into the room at the sound of his follower entering his sister's bedroom again.

Zero stood and looked at them both. "Get her into the tub with some ice, I'll go get Holly. She can help."

Kaname's eyes narrowed slightly, but he nodded. He took Zero's place beside his sister as Zero left the room to retrieve his daughter.

Zero entered a few minutes later with a happy Holly at his side. She had dragged Kain to the door to the bedroom where the noble waited for the little girl to come out again. Zero smirked at the scene, but said nothing else.

They knocked on the door to the bathroom and the door opened without pause. Seiren was tending to Yuki while Kaname stood by the window. Holly entered first, her little feet stomping up to the tub with Zero choosing to stand next to his daughter.

Zero put a hand on his daughter's shoulder and Holly beamed at him. Zero smiled at the sight, "Holly, I need you to help Yuki. She's sick like Mia was."

Holly looked at Yuki and nodded as if to herself. Zero dropped his hand and Holly placed her small hand on Yuki's clammy forehead. Yuki did not stir.

It was silent for a while as Holly worked. Her eyes lightened as she worked, almost to Zero's former lilac shade, and finally, Yuki's skin began to brighten back to her normal shade and she blinked her eyes as she came back to the waking world.

The ice had melted in the tub and the water was left room temperature. Holly stepped back to admire her work and smiled at the female pureblood. Yuki blinked at the child but smiled back at her nonetheless.

Yuki looked up to glance at Zero. The smile widened and it was only when he held out a large towel did she look down at her submerged body and blush at the sight.

Zero handed the towel to Seiren, "Here, get her dressed, we'll-" he glanced at Kaname, "-wait outside."

Holly, still facing the naked pureblood princess with one of her thumbs stuck in her mouth, stayed for a moment longer as her father and the brown haired man left the room.

Yuki glanced back up,

"What's your name?" Holly asked around her thumb.

"Yuki." the elder brown haired girl said.

"My name's Holly!" The small girl exclaimed.

"Holly?" her father's voice called through the door and the little girl jumped to her tippy toes at the sound.

"Kain is waiting for you." his voice called and Holly grinned at his words.

She glanced back at Yuki and waved a small hand before skipping out of the room to see her friend.

Yuki stood from the tub and dried herself off quietly before pulling on comfortable underwear and the blue cotton t-shirt dress that Seiren held out to her.

Seiren braided her hair neatly with gentle precision. Soon enough, she was presentable and they exited the bathroom to find that Holly had left with the orange haired Noble. Zero leaned against one of the posters on the bed, while her brother chose to sit in one of the two chairs by the window.

Seiren stepped into the shadows, though Zero's eyes briefly followed the silent Noble till they were drawn to Yuki. She was stronger, though he realized that he could never fully enthrall her again. She wouldn't recover from that as easily as she had this time.

A pale blush adorned her soft features and her wine colored eyes looked at him with old familiarity.

He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"I take it you're feeling better." he said and she nodded, not moving from her position in the doorway. She glanced at her brother then, and Zero felt faint traces of insecurity looking at them both.

They will always be together, and you will always be alone.

Zero bit his tongue at the small dying voice in his head before placing a small mask of neutrality over his features. Kuran didn't notice, he was too entranced by his dear sister, and the siblings left Zero to twiddle his thumbs until they deemed to acknowledge him again.

Zero felt hints of annoyance run through his body and he resisted the urge to let his control slip again. No, that would not be any good for Yuki, not that he had cared about that last night.

Zero turned away briefly, throwing around possible scenarios in his mind.

He was shocked to feel a soft thumping in his body. It was slow and faint but it was there and he knew it would only grow stronger as it began to heat his skin.

He forced his body to maintain it's quiet, only allowing the thumping to match his own heartbeat. His skin was slightly pink though he faked a laugh and turned towards the two purebloods.

"Excuse me." he said as he made his way to the door.

Yuki grabbed his hand all of the sudden and his hold on his control quaked as she didn't let him go.

He turned towards her and smiled before patting her on the head, "I'll be back, Yuki. I just need to do something real quick."

She let go of his hand grudgingly before turned her back on him to make her way to her brother once more. Zero let the smile drop off his face as he turned away, anxious to leave the room and lay down as a wave of dizziness began to hit him ever so slowly.

He nodded at Seiren and quickly exited, grateful that no one was in the hallway. He walked as quickly as he could back to his room, leaning on the wall for support at times.

His skin began to break out into a sweat and he felt hot, too hot. Not like his power, but something of true physicality. He broke into the room with a relieved sigh and shut the door. Throwing off the pants Kaname had lent him and making his way to the bathroom where he started the tub on cool and stepped in as it began to fill.

The thumping grew stronger and his bones began to ache.

This must be what it feels like to shift when you don't want to.

He covered his mouth with his hand, careful to not let out any sound to alert the vampires that lived in the house. It felt like he was burning, like he needed to feed. It shouldn't be like this, he fed from Kuran, he fed from Yuki, it shouldn't be like this!

He groaned into his palm as his form began to flicker to a more feminine one, though not as far as he would lose his state of mind to Naomi's.

After a moment the heat descended lower, away from his heart and lungs. The heat shifted to a more pleasant warmth that pooled in his lower regions and left him breathless. The cool water did nothing to hamper his growing hunger and he felt his control begin to slip, and he was not doing a very good job of holding it in as he began to sense every presence in the house.

He could sense them begin to respond to his power, even as they failed to notice.  
.  
.  
.  
A/N: As always, leave any questions in the comments and I'll reply as soon as I receive them! Please PLEASE SUBSCRIBE and (!) COMMENT (!)! My questions for ya'll this chapter: How do you feel about the relationship shown between Kaname and Yuki? How do you feel about the relationship shown between Zero and the two of them, and finally, how do you feel about Zero's relationship with himself? Thanks for reading! :)


	5. Rockabye

A/N: Here is the fifth chapter of The World! Thank you to everyone who has responded to this story- it makes me really really happy <3\. Anyway, enjoy :)  
.  
.  
.  
Kaname looked up as the heated sensation began to run through him again. Yuki seemed fine, though she did appear muted.

He quickly stood from the chair. "Yuki, you should go with Seiren for now. The flowers are blooming tonight."

She nodded and grabbed a jacket before following Seiren out of the room. He closed the door a few moments later without a sound and followed the heat to the hunter's room.

Of course.

He went to open the door, but as his hand touched the knob, a stronger wave hit him and he felt his body begin to respond.

He pushed on further, stepping into the room and speedily closing the door behind himself. The heat seemed to have a mind of its own here, and it clouded his mind, pulling him towards the bathroom where the door was opened wide and the sound of water filling the tub was heard.

His hands pulled at the collar of his shirt and his breathing was ragged as he entered the tiled room. In front of him lay the tub with the silver haired hunter facing away from him.

He stepped closer and around the discarded pants. Kaname could just make out the rapid panting of the silverette's breath.

Zero clearly sensed his presence, "What do you need, Kuran?"

"What are you doing? How are you doing this?" Kaname questioned, his mind hazy and his voice heavy.

"It's not supposed to be happening now. I don't know what's going on." Zero replied, clearly struggling.

Kaname stepped closer and the air pulsed again, his hand accidently ripping at his shirt, sending buttons across the tiles. His claws began to elongate slightly and he slowly began to make his way closer.

Zero was pale, a line of sweat lined his brow. He was more androgynous in form now, and his pants were growing more and more desperate. His hands clenched the sides of the tub till his knuckles were strained against his skin.

Kaname looked down at Zero, who looked at him for the first time since he entered the room. The silverette's eyes glowed with lust and his lips were bitten raw.

The pureblood stepped back as Zero stood up in the tub. He was dripping with water, but the water quickly began to dry, leaving his hot flesh steaming.

"What is it?" Kaname asked and the hunter seemed to try and shake his head clear.

It didn't work and Zero stepped completely out of the tub, drawing closer to the pureblood with strengthening resolve. Kaname stepped back, hitting the vanity unintentionally.

Zero cornered him within a single second and his breath played along Kaname's skin.

Kaname felt almost compelled to give in to the hunter, like it was of the greatest importance. He looked down at the shorter man and saw how the light caught the silver cuffs along his ear.

Something was the same, even if it wasn't the younger male's attitude.

Zero nipped at the skin revealed by the open shirt. His lips played along the vampire's flesh and his hands pulled the shirt off with ease. Kaname was clearly feeling the effects of his aching need to consume something. He knew he needed the pureblood for this; anyone else would die like the humans he fed off of in the beginning.

He let loose his control of the lure and pointed it in Kaname's direction. He wanted to say that he would prefer Yuki, but in truth, even though he didn't know why, he prefered the older Kuran. It was like this deep seeded need, it ate at him slowly but surely.

He wanted both of them, but he needed Kaname for this, and only him.

Kuran was stock still as the lure began to pull him in. He was fighting it, but Zero knew that he would fail to shake it off.

The sickness was getting to Zero, his body ached and he needed to feed quicker than Kaname was failing. Zero dropped to his knees before the pureblood and with nimble fingers undid the older man's pants. Kaname didn't appear to be paying any attention though, as his eyes kept staring off into the air. His breathing was ragged and his skin gave off the heat that the lure demanded.

Zero nipped at the skin above his beltline, drawing closer to more sensitive skin. When he saw no reaction from the fighting pureblood, the incubus took the vampire's length in his mouth, looking up to see the pureblood groan and look down at him with desirous eyes.

The pureblood hissed out a breath as Zero slid his mouth up and down his length. The silverette nipped lightly and the pureblood groaned again, responding to the lure now with no fight.

Zero groaned against the other man's cock as he felt waves of energy fill him, healing him and providing him with more strength. The aching feeling began to fade and even though his skin felt tight, it didn't bother him at all.

For his part, Kaname seemed to feel no lapse in energy as he thrust against the brightening silverette's tongue.

Zero grabbed hold of the vampire's hips and stilled them, pulling away to stand and kiss the pureblood lightly.

He grabbed hold of the pureblood's hand and dragged the drunk male into the bedroom, grateful for the second bed he could use. Zero turned them around so that Kaname fell onto the bed. The incubus crawled on top of him and leaned in close to his ear.

"Fuck me," he said and the vampire squeezed Zero's hips and after a moment, lined his cock up with the incubus' entrance.

Zero wasted no time in sinking all the way down to the hilt.

Kaname breathed out in a hiss. Zero saw the beatier side of the pureblood making its way to the surface and quickly regained some of the control on the lure, allowing Kaname to come somewhat back to his right mind.

As soon as he saw Kaname starting to 'wake', Zero began to bounce his hips up and down the other man's cock.

Kaname came to, groaning and thrusting his hips against the tightness he was encased in. His eyes cleared to allow him to see silver haired hunter riding him with his mouth nipping at his neck. He felt his fangs elongate at the prodding and he prepared the flesh along the silverette's bared neck.

Kaname bit without thinking of the consequences.

Zero's blood was addicting, it tasted of power and ambrosia with a hint of the ever-present mint. Kaname didn't even notice the sting of his neck being penetrated by razor sharp fangs.

The familiar taste of Kaname's blood hit his tongue, feeding his own power even further. It was only after several moments that images began to pack Zero's mind of a different time, of what seemed to be thousands of years ago.

A flash of brown hair in a broken shard of glass, a reflection of an unwanted child, thrown out into the forest away from his human family. The ones that thought him monstrous.

A meeting of another child, a girl. Pale blonde hair peeked out from beneath a hood, one he would come to associate with her.

Meeting another woman, years later. They were both mature and even though they were not in love, they still sired several children, till she was killed by humans and burned away into the wind. She didn't ever return.

Coming across his first friend, the hooded woman. She spoke of her dream, the one where both humans and vampires may live in peace. She spoke of her several plans that resulted in giving humanity a fighting chance. He mourned her loss when she sacrificed herself for her ideals.

A century later, and his line had flourished and risen amongst the vampire community. They were royalty, but still life had dulled for him since the loss of his friend. He went to sleep, from which he wouldn't wake for thousands of years.

Suddenly a dripping sound began to make its way into the darkness of his unconscious mind. A drop of sweet blood hit his tongue. He opened his eyes to see the tiny corpse of a child hanging above him, pure blood striking his face.

A fight, the sacrificer perishes, but not without leaving the ancestor with the knowledge that he will come back one day. The child's parents are of his line and their elder brother had been the one to kill their son so that the ancestor may return.

They take him in, but he cannot hold this form for long, and he loses himself.

Zero swallowed a last gulp and licked the wound, careful to never stop his movements. Kaname continued to drink from him and he was forced to rely on the lure to force him to stop.

"Kaname, stop."

The pureblood pulled back confused. His eyes were hazy again, but they quickly cleared. Zero sat up and sped up his pace.

"Harder," he commanded the vampire and their positions flipped with Kaname pommeling Zero, sending waves of pleasure towards them both.

Kaname followed the hunter's command with no hesitance, though he would argue whether or not it was eager.

They were both nearing their ends, with Zero's hunger waiting to take the rest of it's fill.

"Fuck!" Zero groaned through his teeth as his hold began to slip again. Kaname's breathing matched his own perfectly and they peaked soon enough.

It lasted for several moments, as the hunger took its fill from the pureblood and the energy their act had created.

The pureblood fell against him, though not fully. Zero moaned as he felt the other man's cock spurt inside him.

After a moment they both began to regain themselves and the vampire sat back on his knees to narrow his eyes on Zero.

"What was that?"

"What do you mean?"

Kaname narrowed his eyes even more at the male. "You know what I am referring to. I want to know what that was and I want to know what you are."

Zero just glanced at him silently for a moment. It was the bluntest he had ever heard the pureblood be. He sighed and laid his head against the bed, looking up at the ceiling. "It's called the lure, or at least that's what I've come to associate it as."

Kaname said nothing, clearly waiting for him to continue.

Zero let out a breath. "I'm no longer a level D or a hunter. As for what I am currently, I'm sure you can put the pieces together."

"What did you mean when you said that it wasn't supposed to do that?" Kaname asked, remembering the moments leading up to it.

"I've already learned to control it. It's not supposed to be able to overcome me like that." Zero replied, "I don't know why it forced me to shift either."

Kaname looked at the ex-hunter for a moment. He seemed almost tired, though Kaname could see that Zero looked better than he had beforehand. He had even tasted the other man's power.

"Can you shift back?" he asked and Zero frowned.

A sweat broke out on his paling skin and his form tensed briefly. After a moment he shook his head, and took slow, deep breaths to recover. His skin brightened once more, but his androgynous form never shifted.

"Will it happen again?" the pureblood asked and Zero turned his eyes towards him.

"I don't know, I've never heard of it happening before."

Kaname stood from the bed and Zero followed him up.

Zero looked towards the bathroom, "Do you want to shower? I need to open the windows."

Kaname nodded and stopped to draw a robe out of the closet to toss to Zero and one for himself. He closed the bathroom door with a thought, leaving the incubus to ponder his situation.

Zero busied himself with stripping the bed and dumping the bedding in a large hamper in the closet, leaving the untouched sheets on the bed. He opened the windows, but quickly shut the curtains as well he could to preserve privacy even though the light hadn't been on during their little 'excursion'.

He looked briefly in the mirror and sighed when he caught sight of freshly healed skin below dried blood on his hips. The neck he could forgive, but really?

Kuran had drank from him. Zero wondered if he had seen as much he had.

Those images. What were they? Was Kuran an ancestor? Was that what he had seen?

Zero shook himself as the water shut off. He could save those thoughts for another time. Now, he needed to get cleaned up and figure out was going on.

Perhaps Isabelle would know. But how to get in contact with her? He'd have to ask Holly if she had left any clues as to how.

Or perhaps his daughter could actually tell him of his condition. She was relatively skilled in healing, maybe not as much as other areas, but perhaps it would be enough.

Kaname stepped out of the bathroom wearing a robe, his dark hair still slightly dripping. He was silent for a moment.

"I'll send some clothes up for you. I expect Yuki will come looking for you soon."

Zero nodded and he entered the bathroom.

Zero exited the bathroom and discovered a fresh shirt and pants that would disguise his less masculine body and using a pair of shears he found in the desk, cut the length of his hair that had lengthened an inch or two during the shift.

As soon as he was done, the sound of footsteps in the hallway alerted him to Yuki's presence. Sure enough, a knock sounded before the door opened, revealing the first girl he had loved.

She was never yours. Neither of them looked at you the way they look at each other.

She blinked at him for a second before smiling at him. He was sure she was confused at the slight change in his appearance, but she said nothing.

He approached her, "Let's go down stairs, I'm sure Holly is getting on Aidou's nerves. She's taken a liking to Kain."

Yuki nodded her head and they walked down the hallway and down the stairs to the sitting room where a glaring Aidou greeted them.

Inside, Holly was regaling Kain with stories of her visions about her parent's 'friends'.

"Mina always smells like cherries. I think it's because that's all she eats. Cherry flavored this, cherry flavored that. Jean likes pinching my cheeks, he says it's because the human girls of his time used to do it make themselves prettier, but Daddy says it's because he likes annoying me." Holly told Akatsuki, about to move on when she spot her father standing in the doorway with Miss Yuki.

She hopped off the couch and grabbed hold of Zero's hand, leading him to the couch where Kain sat. She put herself between them and her father gently ruffled her hair, making the young girl smile.

Yuki stood awkwardly in the door for a moment before following their example and sitting herself in the chair beside Zero.

Holly began talking once more and both Kain and Zero appeared to follow her words easily and it struck Yuki that the girl was surprisingly articulate for her age.

She was Zero's daughter? Perhaps he had adopted the young girl, but they looked too much alike for that to be true. Yuki looked at Zero, but he was looking down at his daughter with a content smile on his face.

She had caught that look only once before, but it had passed quickly when he spotted her in the doorway at Kaien's house. He had been cleaning his gun then, and it was one of the only moments she had seen that weight he carried lifted, if only temporarily.

But that had been when they were at the Academy and she was still human and he was still so angry at the world. She looked at him, analyzing him for the hints of that anger, but she found none.

Perhaps this young girl had changed him. Yuki felt something then, it felt like the jealousy she had felt when she was human, that horrible envy that she felt every time she saw Kaname look at Ruka, even though he had only had eyes for her.

Was she really that selfish? She had found happiness with Kaname, but she still wanted Zero, why?

Flashes of the night before hit her then. Flashes of goosebumps of her skin and warm hands playing along her legs and up her body to tease her nipples. She was hot and her mind was so hazy with dizzying pleasure that she felt lost to this feeling. She needed more. More. She felt sharp teeth nip at the skin of her neck and her eyes caught sight of a flash of silver.

Zero? She glanced at him to see him looking back at her. Was that concern in his eyes?

"Yuki?" he asked and Holly looked at the brunette.

"You look like Mommy did for a while." the little girl remarked before turning back to Kain.

Her words shocked Yuki, but clearly it meant nothing to the child. Zero had stilled at his daughter's words, all expression dropping off his face till a moment of discontent flashed by on his features. It was gone before she fully registered it.

The clock let out a sound as the hour passed by. Zero smiled at her once more.

"Maybe we should talk?" he asked and she nodded, standing.

They walked back upstairs. Kaname appeared out from the door to his office and spotted a dejected look on his sister's face.

He left the door open to his office and made his way over to the cabinet where a glass of water sat. He dropped two tablets in the water, and he sat down in the chair by the fireplace as they fully entered the room.

Zero raised a brow at the drink. They had both taken their fill, but he shrugged it off as another side effect of the lure.

Yuki followed her brother and sat down on the couch beside him, leaving the couch opposite her empty.

Zero sat down on the empty couch and waited for her to ask what she wanted. He wasn't sure what Kaname wanted him to keep quiet about, but Zero figured that she'd figure it all out sooner or later.

Yuki was silent for a moment.

"How old is Holly?" she asked and Zero leaned back into the couch.

"Physically, she's as old as a human five year old, but it has been less than six months since I met her mother in person." he answered and he saw a look of intrigue in the elder Kuran's eyes. Yuki, for her part, seemed to be confused.

"What is she?" she continued.

"She is what her mother was when she was human. A witch. Physically, she is stronger than that and takes after Isabelle's current form, only without any of the dietary needs." Zero informed.

"What is her mother?" Yuki's brow went up, but the look of confusion did not slip.

"You have my research, I'm sure you can put the pieces together."

Kaname looked at him for a long moment, "She's a sex demon?"

Zero chuckled, "That's what humans classify them as though they are a combination of many different supernatural races. Demon, however, is not one of them."

"Then what are they called, if not demons?" the pureblood prince wanted answers, of that Zero was sure, but nevertheless, the incubus wanted to prolong his game as long as he could, even in his uncertain health.

The ex-hunter analyzed both the siblings for a few moments. In hindsight, he really should have noticed the resemblance between them when Yuki was human. Very little had changed about her physically, only lengthened hair, slightly red tinted eyes, and the erasure of any scars on her pale skin.

Kuran looked as he had, with only a slight addition of muscle that had come in as he reached his full immortality.

Probably not the first time if what he saw was true.

Zero smirked to himself, to be honest, he wasn't sure if the vampire knew it himself. Yuki certainly wasn't aware, but that didn't mean much of anything as her brother liked to keep his hand close to his chest.

"Zero?" Yuki broke him out of his thoughts.

Perhaps he should toss them a bone.

"She is what's called a succubus." he alluded slowly.

The sound of a tiny knock sounded at the door before the door came open slowly to see Holly sticking her head into the room.

"Daddy? Can we got to bed now? Akatsuki said he had to spend the rest of the night 'babysitting' Hana-brat."

A loud shout rang out downstairs before the sound of rambunctious snickers made their way into the room. Zero stood.

"Excuse me. You're welcome to come to me with any questions, but at least try to figure them out for yourselves first."

He swept out of the room, nodding at Seiren before leading Holly back to their room.

Inside, he left her to wash up while he placed the new clothes in drawers and opened Holly's bag, glad that it was charmed to hold as much as was needed.

He scooped out some of her clothes and placed them in the bottom drawer where she could easily reach them.

Holly came out of the bathroom a few minutes later wearing a purple nightgown and dragging her bear slightly above the floor. She was still growing, just as she would till her physical body finished maturing. Isabelle had guessed that it would take little more than a year, though sometimes he thought her growth faster than others.

He lifted her into bed and made to step away for his turn in the bathroom when she grabbed his hand in her own and pulled him back. She wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her face against his abdomen. She squeezed him lightly and he patted her head as he had with Ichiru when they were younger.

A wave of hollow pain hit him at the thought of his twin. It was the only thing that broke through his rapidly thickening walls besides Holly. There was not a possibility that his brother would come back this time. After the attack that killed his parents and had taken Ichiru from him, he had at least had the hope that he might one day see his brother again.

Now he didn't. His brother was dead, and it had all been a part of Kaname's plan.

The thought struck a nerve in him. He shouldn't give a damn about that pureblood, hell, either of them for that matter. But he did. He had cared before he transitioned and he still cared about it now, even though he knew it wouldn't last when his body finished its transition to full immortality.

Isabelle had told him of how nothing really mattered to her after her own transition. All she truly cared about was her continued existence and carnal indulgences. He understood why. It was far better to be having fun than wallowing in the wreckage of the leftover emotions of your humanity.

Holly was the only one he knew would never betray him. Sad, but true. Isabelle was very flippant when it came to anyone else's lives, so Holly had taken to him better than her mother. She loved him without error, and sometimes it felt like he was the child instead of her.

He felt the thumping again, but it was as if it had been constant and had only just grown stronger over the course of the night.

"Daddy, they love you too."

He stilled at her words. "What do you mean?"

She looked up at him and tapped his stomach with a finger, matching the thumping feeling perfectly.

"I think they'll be boys." she continued and Zero felt lightheaded and sick.

God, she had to be wrong. She was never wrong, but she had to be this time. Isabelle would have told him about this, right?

He stepped away and headed towards the bathroom, smiling at his daughter to put her to rest.

No, no, no.

He grabbed her bag as he passed the dresser and shut the bathroom door quietly. He turned on the shower and walked over to the vanity, placing the bag open atop it and reaching within to grasp the book Isabelle had directed him to when he wished for information.

The cover was sturdy but worn, the words labeling the book had faded so much that they were illegible. The book's binding looked ready to come apart, but Isabelle had assured him that she had charmed it to remain intact when she still had her gifts.

He skimmed it's pages for several minutes before coming across a picture of an androgynous succubae or incubi with a distended abdomen, though he couldn't tell much more than that as the being had been decorated with a ball gown of some sort which only revealed a small part of the lower torso.

He continued on for several minutes and eventually shut off the water, certain that Holly was asleep.

It took him a couple of hours, but he found a section over pregnancy. It was written in latin, but he read it with ease due to his hunter training. The short chapter told of how rare pregnancies are to either gender, and detailed the birthing process, only lightly going over the actual pregnancy aspect of it.

According to the book, it could last as long as it needed, or it could be as short as three days. Zero thought on it for a few minutes, gradually stripping himself of his clothes and turning the water back on.

He stood in front of the mirror for a moment, angling his body to the side to analyze any change in his form. There was a small bump that hadn't been there when he put on the clothes a few hours prior. The thumping had been happening before he had sex with Kaname for the second time, so clearly it had been the first time that had started this all.

He felt a wave of sickness hit him again and fell to his knees in front of the toilet, bound there for half an hour before his stomach settled again. He slid into the now cold shower with a sigh on his lips.

Fuck, Aidou was going to be a pain when he found out.  
.  
.  
.  
A/N: As always, leave any questions in the comments and I'll get back to you as soon as possible! Please PLEASE please FOLLOW and (!) COMMENT (!)! My questions for ya'll this chapter: How do you think the story is progressing thus far? Is there anything you'd want me to elaborate on or you would want to know more about? Let me know in the comments! Thanks for reading! :)


	6. Havana

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has replied to this story, please enjoy :)  
.  
.  
.  
Zero awoke the next day to see Holly laying her head on his bump and her tapping it as if in morse code.

The bump had not changed in size and he was grateful for that. He needed time to assimilate to the idea of more children. Kuran's children.

Fuck.

"Holly?" he yawned and his daughter peaked up at him beneath her messy hair.

"Daddy?"

Zero looked at her for a moment. He supposed his future children would look as she did. After all, Isabelle had imitated the Kuran's siblings traits to originally lure him in.

It had worked. He had gone there prepared to either die or experience great change. In a way, he had done both. He had died during his baser transition, leaving him to be reborn a fresh. This had been his great change. It had changed his outlook on life and his priorities. His slate had been wiped clean and he was left feeling freer than he had before.

It was peaceful, until he decided to return here.

He shouldn't have. He should have stayed with Isabelle, but the desire to see them again had won out, and in the process he had begun to feel the emotions he had left behind, if only temporarily.

Zero patted her head, smiling at her before sitting up to get himself together for the day.

Holly sat up as well, her hands trying to push the long ringlets out of her eyes. Zero stood up and went to retrieve her bag where he brought it back and pulled out a brush and began to sweep it through her hair, braiding it afterwards, though it probably wouldn't last. She had a habit of undoing his work within the same hour.

It was early evening and the rest of the manor's inhabitants were just beginning to wake up for the night. They exited the room and made their way to the kitchen for Holly.

Quickly, he made her a small sandwich and gave her a glass of milk.

She beamed at him and began her meal while he sat beside her silently.

"Daddy?" she asked and he looked at her.

"Why don't you eat? Mommy does."

He blinked for a moment, "I haven't thought about it. Your mother likes to eat, though she does not gain any real health benefits from it."

She chewed her food for a few moments. "Do you like food?"

He nodded, "I do, but I'd rather it went to someone who needs it as opposed to someone that can live without."

She nodded as she ate and Zero looked up to see Yuki standing in the doorway wearing a white skirt and a matching dress shirt. He cast her a small smile as he greeted her.

"Good evening."

She entered and came over to perch on the countertop. "You do know that you can eat with us, right?"

Zero shook his head, "We're fine, go ahead and eat."

She looked as if she was about to push, but stopped herself. "I wish you'd talk to me."

Her words shocked him, but they shouldn't have. Yuki had always felt that way around him, they both knew it.

When he was younger he had been far less likely to talk to anyone about anything. He'd felt like his pain was his to bear and his alone. He still felt that way in part, he had Isabelle's willing ears, but she was one to push off his worries and distract him.

"Zero, why must you worry yourself like this? You can be happy if you allow yourself to." she'd say and in time he had learned to put the remains of his mortal emotions to bed.

They were resurfacing, and he didn't look forward to the idea of having to face them head on.

Holly looked at the both of them as she chewed, searching for answers that he wanted to keep from her for as long as he could.

Inevitably, she would come to know a side of the truth, which, he wasn't sure.

Yuki sighed before making her exit from the room, leaving them in peace. Zero stood and made his way back over to the fridge. He pulled out a couple oranges and brought them back over to the table.

He peeled one and handed half to his daughter before taking a piece in his mouth.

Holly smiled at her father. "See, food tastes good!"

He smiled at her and ruffled her hair. "You're right. You need to finish up before you can see Kain, though."

The young girl grew excited at his words and rapidly finished her meal and began to tug him towards the door.

He let out a laugh and followed her out.

An hour later Zero was keeled over the toilet, heaving up blood into the bowl.

Fuck, no eating then.

He knew that Isabelle had only eaten meat during her pregnancy, but she had told him of the negative effects it had caused her.

Her countless lovers were used till they lay dead in the abandoned homes they stayed in. In an attempt to save their lives they had resolved to eating the flesh of their fellow human partners. It wasn't pretty, but the only thing that bothered him was how dreadfully messy such an action was. Isabelle claimed that they were amplifiers for their own diets, spreading such ideas and practices into the minds of their lovers subconsciously.

Perhaps he had been numb to it all, but it occurred to him now that the lives of humans mattered very little to him now. It was as if they ceased to have any worth to him, he supposed that was how vampires must feel about them. Humans were a food source, and they didn't usually survive their encounters with his maker and himself.

Oh, how that thought would have tortured him before. Zero shook that thought off. He had already been reminiscing the past too often in the first place, he didn't need any more of those thoughts than he already had.

He picked himself off the bathroom floor and washed his mouth out more than once.

It helped and he promptly made his way back to the bed, trying his best to stave off the hunger he was beginning to feel.

Maybe he should make his way into town and feed there.

Yes, that would be best.

He dressed himself in cheap clothing and made his way to Holly and Akatsuki.

"Can she stay with you? I have to go out for a while and I can't bring her with me." he asked the orange-haired noble and Kain nodded while his cousin screeched at the prospect.

Zero nodded and exited the manor, his body dispersing into the air to only manifest on the edges of a town far enough away that no brows would be raised.

It was midnight and he walked into one of the thrumming nightclubs, sending out the lure on the unsuspecting humans. It took less than twenty minutes for the mass of people to be overcome and drop to the floor in a pleasurable wave of reaching hands and roaming mouths.

Zero found himself in the center of it all, his power absorbing the lives of quite a few of the party goers. It was a euphoric feeling, to be in this element and know that he could devour them all if he chose.

What a change of mindset!

His clothes were clawed off of him soon enough and the smell of sex permeated the surrounding area around the club, growing stronger every moment.

He stretched out his senses, looking for any nar-dowell vampire. He sensed a powerful presence growing near, but it was neither of the Kurans. Another pureblood? He increased the flow of his hunger towards the presence, intent on drawing it closer.

It didn't take long to arrive and he smiled at the vampire when it made its way over to his position in the center. It was a male with a mass of wavy blonde hair and pale strawberry colored eyes. He was fully matured into immortality and it surprised Zero that Kaname would allow another pureblood within even a distance as far as this one.

The pureblood was stripped of his clothes by the grasping hands, and Zero caught sight of clarity in the male's eyes. He wasn't fighting, he was allowing the power of the lure to sweep through his body in exchange for a clear mind.

A vampire whose beast he couldn't spark. The thought made Zero grin at the male.

"What is your name?" he asked and the male shrugged.

"Does it matter, really?" he countered and Zero shrugged, letting out a chuckle.

"I suppose not."

Zero reached out and brought the vampire closer, tilting his face to lock lips with the male. He allowed it, clearly letting his body do the talking.

He let Zero take the lead, and Zero felt his form shift back to feminine, yet strangely enough, was not swept to the back of his mind when Naomi would usually take over. Perhaps she was too submissive for this pureblood, apparently he liked the dominance.

Zero shrugged off the thought. It didn't matter, not really.

Zero quickly sunk down on the vampire's length, not slowing his pace as he ground into him. The male thrust up and Zero moaned at the feeling. He could feel his hair continuing to lengthen more till it hit his body's waist.

He feasted on the lives of the humans around them, drinking his fill till almost all had perished to his hunger.

The bodies stopped moving around the pair, all of them slipping into a comatose state or dying completely.

Still Zero rode on, continuing to drink in the pureblood's power. He was strong and since vampires were not as weak as humans, he would live on no longer how much Zero took from him.

He sunk down once more and locked lips with the male, nipping at his lips until a sharp canine broke through. The vampire laughed and groaned when he felt his partner lick at the wound till it faded completely.

"My, what a situation I've lucked into." the male laughed and continued to thrust, making Zero moan.

"Harder," Zero told him and the vampire flipped their positions.

It seemed to go on for hours, which it did in part as Zero felt dawn approaching.

His senses caught another presence, another pureblood, and this time, he was sure of who it was. He withdrew his lure and centered it on the pureblood pounding into him to hasten their fucking.

Humans were beginning to wake in the apartments around the club, and he needed to be gone by the time someone came a-looking.

The blonde haired pureblood groaned and his orgasm set off Zero's. He unintentionally let loose a wave of power from the club, notifying the approaching pureblood of his location.

He flipped them over and stood up off the pureblood's cock and cast a smile the male's way.

"Perhaps, we'll meet again." Zero smirked and the male reciprocated in kind.

"Perhaps."

Zero stepped into the shadows as the door to the club came open, revealing the pureblood prince.

He felt almost obligated to stay, but he didn't, he dispersed into the shadows, leaving the two purebloods to themselves.

He manifested in his bedroom in the Kuran manor and settled about washing off the scents and fluids that came along with feeding. Terribly messy, but at least the humans didn't make a last ditch effort to survive by eating one another.

That was truly a mess.

He finished in the bathroom, passing by the mirror in the process. It occurred to him then that he was still in an effeminate form.

He tried for a moment to shift, but his body failed him once more, causing him to befriend the toilet again.

Perfect.

Ichijo Akia figured he'd gotten himself in trouble with another Kuran. The last time had landed him in a sleep for thousands of years and he was not really raring to go back into that abysmal state.

The incubi stepped into the shadows just as the door came crashing open, pouring the light of dawn onto the massacre that had taken place the night before. He looked down and somehow found a pair of hole-ridden jeans and slipped them on as he gauged the expression on... Kaname? That fucker was still alive? Are you fucking kidd-?

The ancestor turned around and sent him a menacing look of displeasure.

Speaking of pleasure, he'd have to search for that silverette. Gods, was he powerful.

Speaking of powerful, Akira made his way through the corpses to the front where the angry pureblood stood.

Akira tried to play off how on edge being around the other male made him. Who could blame him though? The bastard had knocked him out for what eight (or was it nine?) millennium.

A wave of anger hit him at the thought. How dare that bastard? Sure, he was at times a little bit of a dick, but was that a good reason to just fuck with someone's head like that?

Akira narrowed his eyes.

"My, my. Looks like I've been getting luckier and luckier. I mean who'd of thought that I'd have been lucky enough to run into the bastard that put me to sleep for THOUSANDS of years?!"

Kaname looked for his part, annoyed and mildly curious. Akira looked at him silently for a moment. Could it be? The great Kuran Kaname without his memories? Oh, he could live with being awakened now. Now only if he knew where that silverette went off to…

Kaname scanned the room and the dead bodies before looking at him. "Is this your doing?"

"Actually no, though it was kinda fun being with the person who did the doing."

Kuran looked mildly annoyed beneath his mask, and Akira couldn't help but smirk at the slightly taller man.

"Who did this then?"

Akira pouted but answered regardless, "An incubi, didn't ask for a name."

His follower stepped forward into the room behind her leader. "Kaname-sama, we need to leave before they trace this to us."

Kaname turned to Akira, "Come with us, we have much to talk about."

Akira smirked, excited at the thought. Perhaps he could get back at the other ancestor for his pain...

Kaname had taken the other pureblood back to the manor, leaving him to Seiren to show to a bedroom. He had caught the scent of mint in the nightclub and he couldn't help but draw the conclusion that Zero had been the one who caused the scene.

He had never pegged that Zero would do such a thing. Zero had always been so holier than thou with his attitude at the academy. The hunter had defended the humans from any perceived threat from the night class, regardless of any validity. Kiryu had been almost ridiculously black and white with his ideals, a tiring trait that was astonishingly predictable for someone as bold as the hunter.

He hadn't come across the former hunter last night and from what he had been told by Aidou, Kiryu had left early on in the evening.

No one had seen him return, though Kaname could sense that he was in the manor.

He opened the door to the supposed incubus' room and made his way to the bed where a head of silver hair was facing away from him. Zero's daughter was not in the room and he could only assume that she was with Akatsuki still.

The girl interested his sister more than him, but he still found her existence confounding. She had taken to looking at him with a judgmental stare whenever she could when people weren't paying attention to her.

It unnerved him slightly. He had seen her heal his sister, but he couldn't help but wonder if that was only the surface of her gifts.

It mattered little now.

He walked to the side of the bed and he caught Zero's minty scent along with the mysterious sweet scent that came with what he had called 'the lure'.

Zero turned to face him, it took him a moment, but it was indeed Zero as opposed to his feminine aspect's persona. He blinked up at him for a moment before sitting up, revealing a slimmer figure and a pair of well-rounded breasts. The blanket covered him from the waist down, and he leant back on his hands to look up at him.

Kaname looked down at him, searching for any hint of Zero's thoughts in his eyes. It was fruitless, the silverette gave nothing away to him.

Another difference in the former hunter.

"Did you feed recently?"

Zero smirked at him, "To which instance do you mean?"

"A few hours ago. I caught your scent in the building where dozens of humans had died." Kaname raised a brow.

Zero didn't even hesitate, "Yes."

Zero pouted at the pureblood when he saw anger in his eyes, "Disappointed?"

His eyes narrowed and with a smooth move, pressed the former hunter's neck against the headboard. Zero grasped at his tightening hold, but a faint smile remained on his face as the pureblood prince leaned close to him.

"If you act so irresponsibly again, just remember you are not the only one living here."

The sentence made the incubus incredibly angry. Gone was any shred of decency as he sneered at the bastard that would dare threaten his daughter. He was like a wild mother bear- fiercely protective and ready and willing to strike out against whoever attacked his sneer quickly gave way however to a smug smile as he leaned close to the vampire.

"I should say the same to you."

The mask of mild annoyance slipped for a brief moment before Zero's eyes, giving him not only a good look at the real Kaname, but an insight as to how easy it would be to trigger his beast with the lure.

The mask fell back into place. "You would never hurt her. Not even now."

"Funny how I also thought you better than threatening children. Oh how the mighty hath fallen." Zero breathed out tiredly.

So damn tired, all the damn time. He had forgotten how tiring it was to pretend that he truly hated the elder Kuran.

Pain began to pulse through his body then, and he clawed out of Kuran's hold to run into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind himself. He fell to the tiles and didn't make it to the toilet before he began to cough up blood.

The door opened behind him, but he paid it little mind as wave after wave of dizziness washed over him. He crawled around the blood and made his way to the toilet where he stayed for several minutes.

He took deep, long breaths to recover. It was only when he looked up that he saw Kaname with his hand outstretched.

Zero nodded his thanks and stood with his help, making his way over to the sink to wash his mouth out. Kaname watched him with a critical eye, and Zero felt glad that the pureblood didn't catch on to his growing stomach, of which Zero was sure it had started again.

A wave of thirst began to burn his throat and he met Kaname's eyes in the mirror just as a sharp canine broke through the skin on his lip. The blood flowed down his chin as he turned to face the vampire, and it was only when his back hit the glass of the mirror that he realized Kaname was closer than he appeared.

Zero let out a shiver as he felt a tongue lick up his jaw to taste his bloody lip. His breath shook and he ran a hand up his former enemy's chest to encompass his neck.

There was a brief pause, then their lips met.

Zero was struck by this feeling of rightness. Perhaps it was the work of the pregnancy, but he wasn't totally as sure as he would've liked to have been. He needed this, regardless of how innately wrong this was. He had loved Yuki, they both had, but a part of Zero knew that he had cared for the bastard that was Kaname.

Kaname didn't feel the same, of that Zero was sure. He had meant nothing to the vampire prince, and his pain had meant nothing to him. His brother's life hadn't mattered to him, nor had his family of whom Kaname had released Shizuka upon, leading up to the death of his parents.

It had caused him misery when he was human, but now it was only another hollow pain beating at the back of his head beneath heavily built walls.

Zero moaned against his lover's mouth, letting him take control. He had the distinct feeling that if he had been wearing clothes, they would have been destroyed by the pureblood's touches.

His canines elongated as the burning in his throat doubled. He had forgotten what it had felt like. The burn.

Kaname nipped at his throat and Zero arched it in response. He barely felt the sting as he busied himself by sweeping off the other's jacket and shirt, stopping only momentarily when he felt Kaname withdraw. It was a slow caring touch that Zero pulled away from before pulling the vampire's face to his their tongues tangling again till he tasted drops of his partner's blood spilling into his mouth.

He moaned and opened his legs to him, nimbly undoing Kaname's pants and belt, and revealing his lover's cock. Zero kissed his way up the other's neck, nipping lightly at the flesh as he held the cock to his ready entrance.

"Fuck me," he purred and moaned when he felt himself being filled.

He felt Kaname grasp his hips to gain better access and he allowed it, too preoccupied with the vein straining against his throat.

It was mid-thrust when Zero struck, making the other groan while Zero moaned at the relief to his burning throat.

He drank for several moments, taking his fill till he felt the pureblood begin to draw back and pull him back into the actual sex.

Their breathing had become ragged and Zero moaned, letting out a small whimper at the feeling of being withdrawn from before the following thrust.

Kaname's hands had traveled up to encompass his feminine form's breasts. Zero wrapped his legs around the pureblood, desperate for more.

He felt energy begin to pool within him from the pureblood, and it quickly dominated the energy received from the feed he had at the nightclub.

"Fuck," Zero moaned as he felt his end approaching.

He came, milking his lover and triggering the other man in the process.

Sometime later after a long shower spent with more sex, they had made their way back to the second bed which had somehow become the normal place to land.

Zero had ended up dressed in his shirt, not that he had a problem with that as for some probably stupid reason, his scent calmed him even if the male himself didn't.

His eyes were closed and he felt Kaname rubbing small circles over his stomach just above the source of the thumping which had been growing even stronger and steadier since they had made their way into the bed.

"Can you shift?"

Shit. Shit. Shit. Yuki.

He felt himself began to panic a bit before Kaname's infernal rubbing calmed him once more.

Fuck, how would he explain this to Yuki? How long could he keep this pregnancy under wraps, anyway?

Maybe he could leave, just he and Holly. She would miss Kain, but they would be safer if they were with Isabelle and her immortal lovers where he could make it through the pregnancy with all he needed.

"No, I can't." he said and Kaname nodded as if he expected as much.

Zero sighed, his head falling back against the pillow. He wasn't really touchy-feely with his lovers but he couldn't deny that Kaname was different.

He leaned into his ear and his voice was cold.

"How do you know Akira?"

Zero fought back a shiver at the harsh tone before turning to face the pureblood prince. "Akira?"

His look of confusion annoyed Kaname clearly and he stopped his rubbing, pulling back.

"The other pureblood you 'fucked'." he lead on and Zero rose a brow at that.

Part of his mind was slightly turned on by the vampire's curse, but the main part was almost indignant, but he figured that would not be in his best interest.

"Hmm. I didn't bother to get his name." he remarked and his partner's eyes narrowed.

Was that, dare he say it, jealousy?

Zero wasn't used to such a concept. None of his lovers had ever particularly shown such an emotion and it shocked him, but it shouldn't have. Kuran had shown evidence of being very jealous and possessive when it came to Yuki and it shouldn't have surprised him that he was just as possessive with his lovers.

"So it was not your intention to meet again?"

Zero shrugged, "I very rarely plan out my meetings."

It didn't appear to satisfy the vampire prince and he stood from the bed, revealing his muscular frame to Zero's eyes again.

He glared at Zero beneath his mask and Zero kept a mask of indifference over his face as well, only he knew that the pureblood could not read him half as well. He had changed after all, and neither he nor Yuki had known Zero's inner thoughts as well as they had thought.

Kaname appeared to calm himself after a moment, sighing.

"What do you plan to do about your shift?"

"I should probably tell Yuki, the rest will find out inevitably and she would be hurt if I didn't tell her." Zero sighed, sitting up when all he wanted to do was go back to bed and sleep for a week.

He had fed twice within twenty four hours, but he was so tired of dealing with this bullshit. Going back to Isabelle was sounding better and better, but he knew that even Kaname deserved to know he had children. Just not now.

Zero sighed, sliding off the bed and slinking to the dresser and digging into Holly's bag for women's clothing. He pulled out a pair of tailored skinny leg pants and a simple black top, digging in again for a pair of shoes.

Stripping, he handed Kaname back his shirt and pulled on the clothes, eager to get it all over with so he could go sleep.

Zero walked beside Kaname in the hallway leading up to Yuki's room, a feeling of uneasiness settling inside his mind. He couldn't think of a reason as to why, but the prospect of telling his former adoptive sister more than he wanted her to know bothered him.

He followed her actual brother into her room, not giving any response when the door closed quietly behind his back.

Yuki sat in one of the chairs by the window, her hair pulled out of her face as she tapped a pencil against her lips in concentration. She looked up when the door shut, her eyes catching sight of Kaname first, a smile making its way onto her face. She blinked when she caught sight of Zero and a look of confusion came over her face.

"Zero?"

He tossed her a kind smile, "Hey, Yuki."

Her brows furrowed and she stood up, her skirt billowing a bit as she moved closer to them. The elder Kuran stepped away and gave them space.

"You're… a girl?"

Her words hit him and he let out a laugh, only mildly annoyed when he heard it himself.

"Only sometimes."

An annoyed look came over her and she looked up at him, still shorter than his current body by a few inches.

"And you didn't tell me?"

He had never heard Yuki truly angry, but he was fairly confident he had nothing to worry about.

After a moment, Zero shook his head. "Only your brother and Holly knew out of everyone here."

Kaname looked at him casually, "The pureblood you met last night is now staying with us as well. I take it he knows of your form as well."

Zero nodded and felt a sharp sting as Yuki slapped his face out of frustration. His face did not move, and he felt the blood that had been drawn by her nail slip down his jaw. Within seconds he felt the wound heal, his skin stitching itself back together.

He looked down at her with a glare. He shouldn't have been so angry with her, he'd known she was prone to such outbursts, which before he would have felt he deserved, but not now. The thumping grew faster and he let loose his senses as he sent out a small wave of power.

She didn't pick up on it, but her brother did. Kaname swept her behind him in a single smooth movement, placing himself between Zero and Yuki.

Kaname for his part, was silent for several moments, waiting to see if Zero would react violently. Part of him desired the death of someone stupid enough to lay a hand on him anger, while the other part, the old side of him, staved off his anger with old ideas of how Yuki hadn't meant to hurt him, not really.

Zero wanted to believe that side, he really did, but his new outlook revealed a more negative side of the small brunette. Something he would have denied before.

Zero drew a hand up to his bloodied jaw and pulled it back to reveal blood staining his skin. He narrowed his eyes again at the sight, such a stupid little girl.

It occurred to him that he now understood how Isabelle would kill off her former lovers when they angered her. They had outlived their use and he knew now that to put up with those lovers would only stir his anger toward them.

Yuki seemed to regain herself and she looked around her brother's arm to take in Zero's expression for herself. He caught her eyes and even she could notice the deadly look in them.

"Please don't be that stupid again, Yuki. I assure you that it would be a mistake on your part if it were to happen again." Zero stated off-handedly, the glare dropping off to reveal detached (or was it sad?) eyes.

"Are you threatening her, Kiryuu?"

Zero turned around, tossing one last remark into the stale air before he left.

"Just fair warning."  
.  
.  
.  
A/N: Thank you so much for reading- if you want to continue with this story please FOLLOW, and if you would leave me a (!) COMMENT (!) with your impressions/predictions/opinions, I would really love to see what ya'll think! As always, leave any questions in the comments and I'll reply as soon as possible! My questions for ya'll this chapter- how do you feel about the introduction of Akira? How do you feel about Zero's evolving point of view on Yuki? Let me know in the comments! :)


	7. Love the Way You Lie

Kaname left his sister an hour later, having calmed her of her worries. 

She seemed rattled, perhaps because Kiryuu had never actually gone so far as to threaten her before. 

He had sensed Kiryuu’s power for a brief moment. It was like he was a snake in Kaname’s garden just laying in wait to strike. It bothered the pureblood, but he was careful not to let Yuki see. 

Never mind the thought that he too would have gone after whoever dared to strike him in anger. Zero, from what he could tell, had merely given Yuki a warning, one he warned he would not give for a second time. 

The pureblood prince believed it. Even in his feminine aspect, the former hunter still had that violent edge to him. The only thing that shocked him was the fact that Yuki had been the target of his anger. 

Zero had loved Yuki once, but it appeared like he didn’t care for her as much anymore. It seemed to him that Zero cared for Yuki in a distanced manner. 

Kaname stopped for a moment. He was missing something.

It annoyed him immensely. 

He thought back to the time he had spent with Zero. He had been clear-minded then, surprisingly so. 

It shocked him when Zero slipped out of his hold and bolted into the bathroom where he heard retching a second later. The smell of blood permeated the air and he opened the door to see the silverette crawling away from the blood beside the tub to the toilet where he stayed for several minutes. He leaned against the wall for support and stilled, calming himself. 

Kaname stepped into the room, his prior threats somehow slipping from his mind. He held out a hand to Zero and the other had taken it, appearing grateful. 

He stepped back when Zero walked over to the vanity and began to desperately wash out his mouth in an attempt to settle his stomach. 

After, Zero stood stock still, looking at him through his hair in the mirror, analyzing him as if he were an unknown variable in some great game of his. 

He saw a brief flash of red flashed through opalescent eyes before the smell of fresh blood made its way to him. He turned Zero around before he had fully noticed that he himself had moved. 

Zero shivered beneath him as Kaname licked the blood off of his jaw. 

The pureblood heard Zero’s breath turn ragged and felt a hand crawl up his arm to encompass his neck, a surprisingly gentle touch coming from such a violent person. 

He paused and then attacked his mouth with veracity. 

Kaname had thrown all sense out the window and felt himself let go of his stress, relaxing for the first time in who knew how long. 

Zero moaned against his mouth and Kaname let his hands trail down the pale neck of his lover. He nipped his way down to the base of his throat and Zero arched against him, revealing his vein to the pureblood. 

Kaname sunk his teeth into Zero’s neck, losing himself to the taste, but not so much as he failed to take it in its glory. 

He tasted not of mint, but of a harsh sweetness that burned its way down his throat like whiskey. 

What was that? That beating? It wasn’t Zero’s, his was nearly covering it, but the beating was loud enough that he felt it through the former hunter’s flesh. He withdrew from the incubus’ neck, only just then noticing the partial nude state he was in and probably was going to get worse. 

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the feeling of Zero’s lips touching his again, and the feeling of open legs surrounding him. 

Kaname sat back in his chair before his desk, drinking a glass of false blood. It was more out of habit now than actual need, but that thought struck him rarely.

The beating. Could it be?

“Seiren.” he called and she stepped out of the shadows in the room. 

“Retrieve the box Kaien gave me.” he commanded and she disappeared to complete her orders. 

He stretched out his senses, catching Zero’s with relative ease. Akira had made an appearance yet again, this time having apparently run into the silver haired male. 

Kaname came across them in the hallway a minute or two later, catching a glimpse of Zero’s more delicate frame being held against the wall by the blonde haired pureblood. 

He didn’t step out of the shadows, but he knew Zero sensed him, his eyes glancing back at him briefly before looking back at youthful looking vampire. 

Zero sighed at the male, “Not now, I have someone to pick up.” 

The pureblood pouted and he saw Zero smirk. 

“Soon?” Akira whined quietly and Zero slipped away, walking down the hall. 

“Maybe.” He tossed over his shoulder at him, but Kaname knew it was meant for him as well. 

Akira sighed as if to himself. He had only just managed to get out of his room, Kuran’s blasted bodyguard had kept him under lock and key for the past night. 

He was glad to have come across the incubus again, though he confessed that running across such a creature under Kuran Kaname’s watch surprised him. He had always assumed the pureblood to be ‘above’ such pleasures. 

He didn’t flinch when he felt the forgetful ancestor step out of the shadows. 

“Who might you be babysitting? It certainly isn’t me as you’ve left your follower to annoy the fuck out of me without even opening her mouth.” Akira pondered.

Kaname said nothing and Akira let out a laugh.

“Maybe babysitting isn’t the correct term. I never took you as one to be the target of an incubus, but then again, I also never believed you would knock every useful detail you picked up when we were younger out of your head.” Akira felt wine colored eyes lock on him. 

After a moment Kaname spoke. 

“How do you know about him?”

Akira turned and faced the brunette. “I encountered a succubus before you knocked me out.”

Kaname escorted him to an office, his, Akira assumed.

“What was her name?”

Akira shrugged but told him nonetheless, “Belle.”

“Isabelle?” Kaname prodded but Akira rolled his eyes.

“She gave me a name, I didn’t ask for more. Whatever she told me was up to her, not that I particularly cared. It was fun, so I didn’t question it.” Akira told him, leaning back against the chair he was sitting in. 

Akira had to give him credit, Kuran had a good poker face. Even if he didn’t remember his past life he still kept all he knew a secret, though he probably wouldn’t ask if he did know what a succubus was.

“You’ve never met Zero before last night?” Kaname questioned.

Akira sighed, “I wish I had, he knows how to prolong pleasure very well.”

A flash of cold fury was seen in Kaname’s eyes, but it fled as quickly as it was spotted. Akira bit back a grin, found a sore spot, eh?

A wash of heat swept through the room, alerting them both to the resident Incubus’ hunger. Akira frowned. 

“I’ve never heard of even a baby incubus being so hungry so often.” he allowed.

They both stood, Kaname glaring at him as they both followed the heat to what appeared to be a basement, passing a handful of panting aristocrats along the way. 

Kaname stopped to question one bearing the Ichijo last name. A descendent of his perhaps? He glanced at the figure and spotted the unique shade of blonde hair and green eyes that had been a dominant trait in his first wife that he recalled had passed down to their children as well. Akira put that thought to rest before following Kaname down the steps into a private library where the source of the heat sat reading from several books. 

Zero looked up at them with a raised brow. “Yes?”

Akira smiled at the tone directed almost entirely at the brunette. He had done something to piss of the incubus, but Kaname appeared to know nothing. 

His grin grew at the idea. No one who pissed off a succubus kept their status as members of the living, but what about an incubus? He had never met one beside Zero and the prospect of witnessing such anger excited Akira. 

Kaname stepped further inside the room, allowing Akira to slip in beside him. 

They approached the incubus, bodies beginning to register the lure billowing towards them now. 

“You are setting off the nobles.” Kuran mentioned and Zero shrugged in response.

“Holly is in bed, I have no real need to care any longer.” 

Akira pouted, “Who’s Holly?”

Zero looked at him, a small smirk making its way onto his delicate face. “Don’t be so jealous, she is only my daughter.”

Akira leaned down across the table to look at him in the eyes. He felt the incubus grow curious as he moved. 

Kaname turned toward Zero, his eyes narrowing. He grew jealous of Zero’s attention to the annoyance that was the other pureblood. 

What had Zero said hours ago? ‘How the mighty hath fallen?’ Mighty indeed. 

He took hold of Zero’s chin and forced the silverette to look up at him. “Why are you doing this?”

Zero frowned at him, his eyes narrowing at the brunette, and in effect, ceasing to pay any attention to Akira. 

“I’m not doing it on purpose!” the former hunter replied angrily.

Kaname raised a brow at the response, clearly not believing him. Zero glared full on at the pureblood, unintentionally letting out another pulse of power from the lure. The room’s occupants’ breathing turned uneven and harsh. Akira loosened the collar of his shirt while Kaname just stood there, watching the incubus wrestle for control. 

The pulsing did not let up and Zero looked like he was about to lose any semblance of hold he had over his power. Akira approached the two, reaching out to touch the female arm of Zero’s. 

He allowed it, though Akira knew it was relatively meaningless to him. The touch made Akira feel the lure come over him which he blissfully gave himself into, leaving it to Zero as to how far they would take it. 

He bit back the lust for a moment, “Why? Why are you so hungry? It makes no sense.” 

His mutterings triggered the brunette to action and Kaname touched his hand against the silverette’s face, not pulling back when desire swept through his system. He wanted to at least maintain his mind throughout it all, if he had no other way of control. 

Akira pulled at his shirt and buttons popped out, leaping bounds across the carpet to all corners. 

Zero was the only relatively level-headed being there, but the hunger ate at him with large jaws. He quivered beneath Kaname’s light touch, feeling the thumping come to the forefront for a moment, before his heartbeat overcame the sound with a strange sense of dominance. 

Kaname’s jaw had slackened as if he heard the sound himself, but Zero shook off the thought, wanting to just get on with it all. 

Sex was supposed to be fun, but having had it so often recently had made it lose some of its ‘fun factor’ for him. 

Zero pulled the loose top off his slim frame and dropped it to the ground, inviting them closer. Kaname looked at him with critical eyes and his eyes ran over Zero’s partially revealed body. Akira pulled him up and onto the table, the blonde haired pureblood running his hands over his breasts and kissing a line up Zero’s neck.

The incubus allowed it while he cast his curious gaze toward the pureblood prince. Kaname watched them calmly, though Zero could spot a heated flush on his skin and sense his lust. 

He didn’t want this, and it annoyed Zero. 

Never wanted, not truly…

The thought burned him and he felt his heart pound at the very idea. 

Kaname approached them as if the lure had won him over. His gate was predatory and Zero bit his lip lightly at the image. In a flash the pureblood was there, clutching Zero’s hair in a tight grasp and tilting his face up to meld their lips together. 

Akira unbuckled Zero’s pants, never ceasing his light kisses, trailing them down the curve of his spine. He traced circles around Zero’s aroused nipples, never giving him the satisfaction of the actual touch. 

Zero’s hands pulled off Kaname’s jacket in one smooth move, unbuttoning his partner’s shirt shortly thereafter. Zero felt Akira cease his movements to remove his own shirt, tossing it over the scattered books on the floor. 

Funny, he hadn’t noticed them fall.

Kaname’s hands traveled down his body to his legs, undoing the silverette’s pants and pulling them down his legs, his hands making Zero’s skin explode into goosebumps. 

Zero pulled the brown haired pureblood closer, kissing a trail up his neck as he undid the other’s pants. Akira chuckled in his ear and pulled Zero’s face around to devour his mouth, nipping at the lips of the incubus. 

Zero moaned and he felt Kaname’s fingers tease his entrance, flicking at the little nub that came along with this form. He felt himself grow wet at the relentless touches, gasping into Akira’s mouth, providing him with more of an opening. 

Zero rolled his hips into Kaname’s hand, his breathing ragged as he felt a finger sink in with ease. Kaname nipped at the outer line of Zero’s throat, the feeling sending the other reeling. 

Zero pulled back from Akira, lifting his hips and providing an opening for the blonde vampire to move and slide underneath. Zero grasped hold of the pureblood prince’s neck and kissing him, only gasping when he felt Akira sink into his body. He felt Kaname growl against him mouth, and it sparked his desire again. 

Without having registered the movement, Zero sucked in a breath when Kaname thrusted inside his other entrance. 

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. 

His body felt full as Kaname pulled him in again, engulfing his mouth, and in the process cutting himself on Zero’s sharp canines. 

The blood heightened the whole experience for Zero, clearly triggering both the purebloods as well. Their thrusting sped up and Zero let his head fall back against Akira’s chest, moaning when he felt teeth sink into his skin once, then twice as the other pureblood drank from Zero as well. 

The thumping became louder once more as if the lives within him were feeding as well. 

His senses stretched out once again and he opened his eyes to face them toward the door as he felt Kaname’s sister approach. The door opened, but neither of the preoccupied purebloods noticed. Zero for his part met eyes with Yuki before closing them again and giving into the hunger, feeding ravenously on the expelling energy from the males. 

Yuki stayed where she was, as if she were entranced. Zero met eyes with her again and he analyzed her carefully even as both males were near their ends. 

She was feeling the effects of the lure, even though he had kept it away from her on purpose. How fascinating. 

Her skin shone with a light sheen of sweat, and he sensed how easy it would be to sweep her in as well.

Should I? It would be so easy. 

Zero willed the lure to prolong the pureblood males’ ends as he considered the thought. He wondered how Kaname would react, but he knew that if he so desired it, none of them would remember this. 

He dug his nails into the elder Kuran’s shoulders, drawing blood. 

A passing thought made its way through his mind. What were the nobles up to? 

Zero narrowed his senses on the sitting room above them. He grinned at the energy that began to seep into him then, and he made the snap decision to welcome Yuki into the foray. 

He wrapped one of his arms around Kaname’s neck and held out his other hand to Yuki. 

She stepped into the room absentmindedly. Zero allowed the lure to turn on her, though he held it tight under his command, not wanting a repeat of catatonic Yuki. 

He thought back to the slap that happened a mere couple hours ago. He narrowed his eyes at her, though she seemed not to notice. Why would she? She was never the brightest when it came to sensing danger. 

She touched his hand and he let a piece of his never-ending lust sink into her. She licked her lips and the heat was clearly getting to her. 

Akira appeared to notice her as well, he even sent her a wink and a wicked grin as he thrusted inside Zero again and again. 

Zero pulled Kaname back to kiss him again, searching his gaze for any clarity. 

Possessiveness shone in his eyes and he appeared to be clear-minded, or at least more so that he had been in their first sessions. Zero moaned, rolling his hips against both of his other partners. 

Zero looked back at Yuki, as he felt her draw nearer. Kaname appeared to notice her presence then, he even went so far as to follow Zero’s line of sight to see Yuki behind him. 

His breath hitched as he felt Kaname stop his thrusts, as if the sight of her brought him out of it all. 

Always alone.

Zero let that thought go, desperate to escape it. 

The thumping grew violent and angry, and he lashed out with his lure without any intention. 

Kaname and Yuki were the victims of his anger and as soon as they made contact, his lure sent them spiraling with a heavy dose of lust in all directions. 

Zero watched as Kaname slipped off her dress’ strap, sending the fabric to the floor and leaving Yuki in just her panties. She had never had any need for a bra, and it appeared she agreed with that sentiment as well. 

He watched as Kaname hefted her up into his arms, her petite body wrapping around his easily. They kissed each other as harshly as anyone who was under Zero’s power was prone to do. 

Zero wanted to pull the lure back, but it was as if it wanted to test the Kurans, to see how far they’d take it. 

Was that pain caused by that thought? 

Zero felt Akira slip off the table and flip him around so that he was face down on it with his legs braced on the floor. The blonde pureblood continued his thrusts, increasing the force behind them. 

It was only when Zero felt Akira wipe off the wetness on his cheek that he realized he was crying for the first time in who knew how long. 

“Don’t worry, my little incubus.” Akira whispered, rubbing a hand over the more apparent bump on his abdomen as he did so. 

“I’ll make sure you’ll get all that you need and more.”

Zero rocked back against the male, desperate to forget and just feel. 

He let go a wave of his power and he felt the Kurans’ pleasure through his lure. Soon after, he heard Yuki give a sharp hiss before only moans were heard from the two. 

Zero felt more tears rack down his face. 

Why? Why? Why?

“Harder,” he commanded and Akira chuckled in his ear. 

“As you wish.” the blonde agreed before speeding up his pace, pulling out to the tip till ramming back inside Zero’s entrance. 

So he fed, even as a dreadful stillness burrowed its way into his chest.


	8. Crazy in Love

A/N: Really long chapter for ya'll! I promise there is going to be a greater more action oriented plot in the future lol. (Hint hint- Zero was not the enemy succubus/incubus approaching vampire settlements- and it wasn't Isabelle either). Anyway, please FOLLOW for more and (!) REVIEW (!) with any comments or predictions or questions! :)

Zero awoke the next night feeling markedly better than he had before. The thumping was present but it was not angry, instead calm and consistent.

He felt lighter and freer almost. It took him a moment, but he realized that he was at the later stages of his transition now, as his mortality was slipping further and further away.

He smiled at the blonde pureblood wrapped around him. No longer was he constrained by the wretched feelings that had led to his demise, but instead to his own free will and interests.

He glanced at the first bed to see his daughter missing. He let loose his senses to scan the house and located her with a tired Akatsuki and an annoyed Aidou.

Zero let out small laugh, stirring the pureblood from his sleep. Before he fully came awake, Zero took his limp cock in his hand and pumped down it's length till it hardened and caused the blonde to groan.

Zero rolled the vampire onto his back and straddled his waist, holding his tip at his wet entrance with a mischievous smile before slowly sinking down to encompass his shaft in one smooth move.

The pureblood let loose another groan and grabbed onto the silverette's hips, guiding Zero in his movements.

Zero leaned over and took hold of the blonde's chin, embracing his lips with his own.

He took it slow, not really feeling as desperate as he had the night before. The lure took a backseat, only serving to amplify the relieving pleasure.

Akira thrusted against him and Zero sighed as he felt the constricting feeling in his chest fade more and more.

The pureblood flipped them over and Zero spread his legs to provide him with better access. He pulled out only to thrust back in a moment later, fully seating himself within Zero before pulling out once more.

Zero let out a slow breath and kissed Akira lightly. The blonde smiled against his lips and thrust again, satisfied when he felt the incubus gasp.

A knock sounded at the door and Akira pouted, "Do I have to answer that?"

Zero pecked him lightly, "Yes."

Akira slipped out of Zero with a grunt and they both sighed at the loss.

He stood up and, without pulling on any clothes, he opened the door wide open. Outside was a blushing Takuma and a tired looking Shiki, both of them silent.

Akira scanned Takuma's features. He nodded, "Definitely a descendent of my wife and I."

A look of shock came over Takuma's face and the blonde pureblood laughed at the expression.

"What? Surprised?" Akira teased, "I assure you, I am much older than I look."

Zero stepped into the picture as well, not even bothering to cover up his feminine form. Shiki's eyes widened ever so slightly and Zero cast him a small smile.

Zero turned toward the gaping former vice president, "You wouldn't happen to know where my daughter is, would you?"

Takuma closed his mouth and seemed to tightly keep his eyes on level with Zero's. Akira laughed again, "Oh, he is most definitely a descendent of mine."

He looked both at Zero then at Shiki, "He has good taste, much better than my first son."

Takuma blushed again, but seemed determined to give them his message, "We're all going to eat together tonight, Kaname-sama has an announcement to give us."

Zero nodded and cast him a kind smile, "We'll be there."

Akira lifted a brow at him, "We will?"

Zero repeated his words, "We will."

Takuma nodded and grabbed the tired Shiki, never looking back as he made his way back to the sitting room downstairs.

Akira pulled Zero back into the room and watched as he pulled out underwear and a pale blue dress before throwing him dark colored jeans and a black dress shirt.

He smirked at the clothes, "How'd you guess?"

"You don't strike me as the suit wearing type of guy." Zero shrugged, tugging on the clothes after fastening the bra into place.

Akira was buttoning his shirt by the time Zero slid on the dress.

"My," Akira stated, "One might accuse you of actually being a lady."

Zero smirked at him in return, "You know the truth, however."

They walked down into the sitting room, where the nobles and Holly awaited the last arrivals.

Holly ran up to them. She scanned Akira with suspicious eyes before deeming him well enough and tugging his jeans to get his attention.

He cast her a wide smile and knelt down to greet her.

"I'm Holly," the little girl said.

"I'm Akira," he returned and she laughed.

"Are you one of Daddy's lovers?" she giggled and the Nobles looked shocked at the idea that she knew of Zero's escapades.

Akira winked at the young girl and she winked back.

His daughters had never been that approachable, only one of them was ever what one would classify as 'warm'. The boys were far kinder, but still colder than their father by spades.

Zero smiled at them both and looked up when he spotted the Nobles look behind them at the doorway. Akira sensed the presence of the Kurans as well and stood up to face the two. Holly glared at the two from behind her father, her apparent liking of Yuki having been disregarded.

She knew more than she was letting on, Zero knew. Probably more than he did.

Kaname was dressed impeccably as always, with Yuki latched onto his arm. She wore a pale yellow dress that warmed her somewhat hollowed eyes, but beside that she looked incredibly happy.

Zero knew he should have felt something then, but all he felt was boredom when he looked at the siblings. Isabelle must feel this, too. It was almost as if both of them had lost their importance in Zero's eyes, and the incubus knew that they would quickly become inconvenient burdens that he would soon shake off or end them completely.

Funny, how the pain he had felt hours ago wasn't even a thought now.

He knew he should have at the least cared for Kaname as the father of his future children, but all he felt was this great sense of annoyance while he awaited his announcement.

They followed the siblings into the dining room with Akira sitting beside Takuma and Holly sitting in between Akira and Zero, facing Kain. Each Kuran at the ends of the table with Yuki's happiness growing at Zero's detached look.

Kaname's impenetrable mask was in place as always, with not a glance being sent Zero's way.

Akira frowned at the coldness, but a smugness was in his eyes as he glanced at the Kuran ancestor. He was sure that Kaname would find out about Zero's pregnancy, but the silverette appeared to care very little about the prospect.

He had won Zero over, and damn him he actually cared for the incubus. He was not so stupid to think they would last for longer than the incubus valued him, however. But he would enjoy his presence for as long as it lasted.

He caught hold of the silver haired incubus' eyes and saw a spark of excitement light up his eyes. He wanted to cause trouble, no doubt.

They ate their meal in silence, his eyes spying the red meat on Zero's plate. He knew very well what that meant and knew that he would be able to feed tonight as well off the unsuspecting humans that fell into their hold.

He almost hardened at the possibility. He hadn't tasted human blood after his return to the waking world, though Zero's tasted far better than any garden variety human would.

As they finished their meal Kaname drew their attention.

"Yuki and I are officially engaged as of last night." the vampire prince announced and congratulations were given to the sibling couple.

Zero gave a soft smile, though Akira could quickly tell that he was growing bored. It took half an hour but eventually the dining room's occupants dispersed into the rest of the house, leaving only the Kuran couple and Akira as well as Zero, Holly having left to hang around with her noble friends.

Yuki approached Zero first and the incubus grew annoyed at the intrusion. Her happy aura clashed with his calmly detached one, and he knew he should have been more than a little annoyed with the girl.

He bit back a cruel smile, "Congrats, Yuki."

Kaname looked at Zero for the first time that evening, his eyes analyzing the annoyed incubus as he searched for any hint of genuine feeling.

He wanted the silverette angry, distraught even, though he knew that it wouldn't have done anything to sway him from his decision. His gaze roamed the delicate frame of the effeminate creature, only stopping when Yuki turned back to face him, done with her conversation with Zero.

Akira appeared to have caught him looking and the blonde's lips curled in a smug smirk. He grabbed hold of Zero, steering them away and toward the front door.

Kaname beat down a grimace as he heard the inviting whisper Akira cast the silver haired former hunter.

"What do you think about going into town? I'm sure there must be fun to be had somewhere."

The next few hours blended together in a pleasing red haze for the incubus. Inviting hands and sweet desperation clung to the humans that crossed him, soothing an awakening desire for blood.

Their lives flickered after their first contact with his flesh, dying out completely at the third and final even as they desperately ate at the flesh of their fellows.

He felt Akira chuckle as they fucked in the blood filled scene.

They were in a larger town than the last ones, and had lured his prey to a dilapidated manor where their bodies would lay till the police tracked them all to here. Zero knew that Kaname would react poorly when he knew of their transgressions, but he couldn't will himself to care.

He was interested in seeing how far he could push the pureblood, however.

He felt his form shudder before a moment later expanding another inch and a half to accommodate the lives he held. The thumping was steady and sustained, as if they had lost interest as well in the scene.

Zero did not stop, feasting till only his lover remained and they were both saturated with the blood of the dead around them.

A soft smile made its way onto his features, his rolling hips slowing. Blood dripped down his waist from long silver pink-stained lockes, and he leant down to slowly lick his way up Akira's neck, biting deep when the blonde groaned.

Blood filled his mouth, the taste a strong amaretto. It filled him, though his thoughts turned bitter as he realized that this was not what he craved.

He threw out his senses and his lure to pull more victims into the fray to compensate.

Chaos can be just as filling, I suppose.

Kaname scanned the pages before him, wanting to be sure, though knowing that the only way to be sure was to consult the incubus himself.

He breathed out a sigh.

This would cause him trouble, if it were true.

Children.

A flash of a small hand clutching his finger, a slight pull on his hair, and then a gurgle of a laugh. His youngest lay sleeping in a small crib beside the bed while an exhausted woman rested within.

Kaname stood in the doorway till an older child tugged on his pants, forcing him to look down at her. She differed in appearance from her siblings and Kaname in that her eyes and features were all like that of her mother, a clear blue that lit up whenever she was happy.

She grabbed hold of his hand and pulled him into another room where two other children were gathered around a table eating under the stern gaze of his friend. Her eyes followed the children's movements before turning to meet his own. As always, her hood obscured his view of her, but he noticed her slight smile all the same.

The children looked up from their food and rushed him, joyous smiles on their faces.

The girl cast them a stern look and they slowed at her stare.

He gave a soft smile at the girl, "Asuna, that is unnecessary."

She pouted at him but nodded. "Yes, Otousan."

He patted her lightly and she let up her gaze on her siblings.

Ryo was the first to speak, his voice excited. "When can we meet Hana, Otousan?"

"Soon." he told his son and Ryo took on his sister's pout, with his twin following his manner.

Katsuo dropped the pout quickly and flicked his thick hair out of his eyes. It needed to be cut again.

Kaname took the twins by his hands and led them to their bedroom while his friend put Asuna to bed.

They changed their clothes and he placed them in bed, tucking them in quietly. The twins were silent as well, relaxing as dawn made it's way across the sky. They blinked up at him, their wine colored eyes hazy with sleep.

He sat beside them for a time till their breathing slowed, each of them curled around the other. It was scary how deeply they relied on one another, and he dreaded the day they would be separated. It would not be a good day for anyone in their family, even if it was only for a small time.

Katsuo would rely on Asuna then, they would never be separated from each other at least. The two children had made that decision for themselves.

Kaname stood from the bed, tracing his steps back through the door and into the bedroom he had shared with his wife. She was still asleep, her blue eyes closed with her auburn hair blanketing the pillows she laid her head upon.

She was kind, and a well-enough mother, but she did not fulfill his need for company. Her words were soothing and gentle, but never warm, and never over-familiar. He had once looked for that in women, but in those that he found interesting were too often human, as his kind were few and far between.

One day he would pull them together, so that they may know in full of their race's existence. And not simply as a mutant of the human's own.

One day.

Kaname came out of the brief vision confused and annoyed. Another flash of his old life, as it began to bleed into this one. He should have known by the blonde ancestor's arrival and accusation that he could not simply shove his emerging memories aside, but he had tried his best to regardless.

Children, he had some of his own. He hadn't thought that he had something holding him to that life at all, but he had, though they were probably long gone now.

He thought back to the twins, grimacing as his past actions began to haunt him. They had never been separated for long, even going so far at to raise their own children within the same home.

He thought of Zero. He had a twin once, one whose life had meant nothing to Kaname, and certainly not his death either.

Ichiru Kiryu had just been another piece in his plan to assure Yuki's safety, alongside his brother, who had been the only survivor between the two. He had left Zero alone, even when he had wanted to simply end the teen, for Yuki and her soft heart.

Kaname could only ponder what the teen had done that had led him to change into something that valued human lives even less than vampires did. Perhaps he had been forced to, or he had not known what he was getting into. Somehow, he couldn't picture Zero willingly going to the succubus with the desire to be turned.

The scent of blood blew in from the open window and he spotted a shirtless bloody Akira stepping away from the trees while a horrific looking Zero held onto his hand. Kaname made his way outside before they stepped onto the front porch.

Zero blinked at him absently as he approached the pair. Akira cast the bloody silverette a pout, before releasing him and leaving them to themselves.

Kaname's brow rose as he took in the other's appearance. Blood caked on his pale flesh and red tinted each strand of his long silver hair, leaving only his dress relatively clean. Lumps of...meat clung to his skin, covering the incubus in the stench of death as opposed to sex.

Zero followed his gaze to his arm before smiling softly.

"It appears I need to get cleaned up." he stated.

Kaname stepped forward, flicking off the unsightly accoutrements. He grabbed hold of Zero's chin, forcing him to meet his eyes.

"What happened?" he questioned and Zero smiled jubilantly in response.

"Things got a little messy," he declared and he pouted when he saw the anger

making its way into the other's stare.

Zero dropped his expression, choosing to keep silent till the pureblood spoke again. He did not have to wait long.

"Are you pregnant?" Kaname asked him and Zero tilted his face to inspect the pureblood's features.

"And if I am?"

Kaname stilled, the mask falling into place once again and for once Zero could not read what was beneath it. A cold feeling settled in his stomach as he awaited the pureblood's response. Though he noticed Kaname's hold on him hadn't roughened or tightened at all.

The thumping beat stronger at the detached touch. His skin felt taut over his bump and his breathing slowed drastically. He felt a stream of blood leak out his nose. He pulled back from the vampire prince and he touched his finger to his upper lip, pulling back to confirm the fresh blood.

Zero sighed and looked back at the pureblood. "I should go wash up."

He glimpsed the mask still over Kaname's face as he stole away inside the manor, needing to shower to hopefully relieve the unpleasant haziness that had started to sink into his mind.

An hour later, when the sun was high in the sky, he heard a knock come from the door and he slipped out of Akira's sleeper hold to answer the unwelcome guest. As soon as he pulled open the door the small figure burst into the still room startling the blonde awake when she began to scream at the silver haired incubus.

"Why would you do this to me?" Yuki cried, her nails more like claws and her eyes red with angry tears.

Zero sighed and his head snapped to the side when she lashed out, causing him to curse his tired senses.

The skin below his eye and across his cheek burned as it busted open, sending streams of blood billowing down his lower face. The thumping was strong and he felt anger cloud his mind as he turned to glare down at the halfwit who had hit him twice now, even after he had been generous enough to warn her of the consequences of such actions after the first time.

He noticed out of the corner of his eyes that Akira had sat up on the bed to glare at the moron as well, though he made no move to stand, sensing Zero's violent anger.

Yuki was crying still, but she had appeared to calm herself, even going so far as to lean her head on Zero's chest. What a stupid girl.

Zero grabbed hold of her face with surprisingly gentle hands and tilted it up to force her to look him in the eyes. Yuki blinked for a moment at the cold fury that was lurking there, now beginning to notice the mistake she had made.

Perhaps it was the little lives that called out for her pain, or perhaps it was just Zero's emerging instincts regarding those lives coming into play. Who could tell, really?

His hold on her turned painful as his nails dug into her skin, drawing red streaks across her pale jaw as well as wet tears from the pain down her face. He never withdrew his eyes, even as he leaned his face to hers.

"Yuki." he said softly, his voice taking on a dark alluring tone, one he had never used before, not even to lure in his prey. Isabelle had used such a tone a handful of times around him, usually to force someone to do whatever she willed. He had never thought that he would have felt the need.

Her breathing became ragged and her eyes took on an obedient misty effect. "Zero,"

"It would please me if you do me one favor," he invited her and she nodded fiercely in reply.

A long thin blade manifested from the shadows behind the door, appearing in his hand. It was a silver letter opener and it would do the job quite well, he thought.

He tucked the handle into her palm, leading her all the while further into the room till they stood by the windows on the other side of the bed.

He leaned down further to whisper softly in her ear, "I want you to draw this across your throat. Slowly."

He moved to stand behind her and tucked his own hair behind a single ear. Yuki tapped the blade against the skin on her neck about to proceed.

"Deeper," he commanded, casting a wicked smile at the blonde pureblood on the bed.

Akira sat back against the headboard and watched the scene with amused eyes. He knew that Zero had once loved the girl, but he could see that she meant nothing to him now. Well she was an amusement, he supposed, so that must give her some meaning.

She breathed shallowly from her mouth, not even hissing as the silver knife broke into her delicate flesh, sending crimson rivers down her neck and onto her lacy dress. Zero licked at the crimson, humming as he took it in.

She tasted like Kaname, not the same, but similar. Her blood was sweet like the candy that she had always kept in her room when they were younger, but it had a savory taste as well, one that he knew would linger in his mouth for a while afterwards. He guided her hand to a stop, only drinking from the two inch long incision.

He heard angry footsteps stop behind the door before it was thrown open and he felt his back collide with the wall and his head with the window, shattering the glass in the process. Akira appeared at his side in the same moment, standing between the incubus and the protective elder Kuran.

Zero felt all the anger slip away when he met the angry wine colored orbs with his own tired ones.

The thumping had become soft and weak in his body, and he touched his hand to his cheek to see blood still flowing from the wound Yuki had caused him. Fresher blood cascaded down his neck and scalp to stain the rug beneath him, and he bit back a scream as he felt multiple ribs move when he tried to lean forward.

Kaname had picked up his sister in his arms and left the room while Zero took in his injuries, his thoughts shutting the door with a sharp slam.

Akira kneeled before him, taking stock of Zero's injuries himself. Fury was in his eyes at the sight of his injured lover, and he gently picked Zero up off the ground himself to take him into the bathroom.

For hours afterward, he carefully picked out the glass from the incubus' wounds, sealing the facial wound with a few drops of blood from his hand. He carefully rinsed the blood from Zero's scalp and hair, sighing when he saw no response from the tired silverette.

He hadn't been healing and his torso was riddled with black and blue bruises that just wouldn't fade. Zero let out a sharp hiss when he washed off the dried blood that had trailed down his back, but beside that said nothing.

Akira offered his neck to the incubus, cradling his body gently so as not to hurt him further. Zero bit into him softly, taking a handful of pulls from the wound before falling against his chest, his wounds not healing, his bruises not fading. Akira felt his anger spark at the fucktard who would harm the one who bore his own children. Once a dickhead, always a fucking dickhead.

He carried Zero back into the bedroom, tucking the pale incubus into the bed before turning to clean up the broken glass.

Hours later he heard the bathroom door shut softly as he laid in the bed, before the water in the shower sprung on. His hand ran over his face, squeezing the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

Bad fucking move, Ichijo. It was stupid to involve yourself with an incubus in the first place, but to actually care for one? Complete full-blown idiocy. And to come between the one that fucked you up the last time you met and his pregnant lover? God…

Zero isn't the one Kuran wants. He wants the moron that is his 'sister'. He even went so far as to hurt Zero for that bitch. Fuck, Zero didn't deserve such shit coming from that bastard.

I am so much better but he doesn't want me half as much. Even when he pretends not to feel anything towards Kaname, I can still sense the longing he feels for that fucker.

God fucking damnit.

The last of the glass in the window broke into pieces, leaving the room cold and filled with the rising light from the sun. He concentrated for a moment, satisfied when he heard the blinds block the light and some of the cold, and the sound of the curtains sliding closed.

What a fucking mess…

Zero let out a long breath when he ran the soap over his form softly, taking care to focus his strength on healing the bruises around his bump. The thumping was stronger now than before, but he was left feeling weak and so, so, tired.

"It'll be fine." he said lightly.

"You'll be fine. You will make it though this, even when I fail to." he carefully rubbed a hand over the bump that he couldn't really cover up anymore. He had only been able to the past night because of the loose dress, but it had grown again when he had fed some of his remaining power to the little lives.

Nothing was satisfying him anymore, nothing. The life forces of humans meant nothing to his hunger and the only blood he really wanted was Kaname's. Akira felt helpless, he knew, but the only thing they could do was contact Isabelle.

He'd ask Holly to when he could.

Zero stepped out of the shower, caring very little when he saw his still feminine form. His hand cradled the risen bump, feeling faint when he felt a slight tap against his palm. He hissed when he fell in front of the toilet to spew more blood that he couldn't afford to lose into the porcelain bowl.

The door clicked open as he flushed the toilet and stood, trying to walk over to the sink before a powerful dizzy spell came over his mind and he swayed, collapsing into Akira. His breathing was harsh and his ribs moved in his chest and he groaned in pain. He didn't feel it as Akira picked him up and took him back to the bed.

His head rolled back to fall against the blonde's shoulder.

"Tell Holly… to call Isabelle." he whispered and the blonde nodded, placing his lover in bed gently, careful not to jostle him as he wrapped him in a light sheet.

Akira watched him as he slept for several moments, frowning when he saw Zero's skin glisten with a light sheen of sweat. He left the silverette alone then, to retrieve Holly as he had been asked.

The girl was sitting in Akatsuki's shared room, watching intently as Aidou poured colorful liquids into beakers and a flask or two. She looked up at his entrance into the room, hopping up to run over and hug him tightly.

"Hi, Akira!" she welcomed and he smiled at her, keeling to look her in the eyes.

"Hey, Holly. Your Dad and I need you to call your mother. He isn't feeling very well and he needs her help." Akira expressed, casting her a gentle smile so as not to worry her too much.

The young girl frowned but nodded all the same, taking his hand to drag him out of the room. She said her goodbyes to the cousins and he glanced Akatsuki frown while he heard the annoying noble scoff.

They walked back into the bedroom, though not without him noticing the additional presence that had followed him back in the shadows. He glared at the annoying noble follower of Kaname's but said nothing, shutting the door firmly behind himself, being extra sure to lock it as well.

Holly ran to her father's bedside, crawling on top of the mattress to rest her small head on his belly. She looked up at him.

"Baby brothers are okay." she told him before hopping off to run over to her bag.

She pulled out a candle and a tin bowl, before pulling out a red pen and paper.

"Mommy doesn't like phones," she said to him, "She also doesn't like elect-ri-city. She says that ca-nand-les are so much more ro-man-tick."

She wrote down a few words in cursive, her writing precise with a few spelling errors. After a moment, she set the pen down and the candle sprung alight and she burned the paper till it was ash. She pulled back the blinds and curtains to dump the ashes through the broken window, her little feet pattering back to the dresser to put the bowl back in her bag before crawling back up onto the bed to lay beside her father.

Zero's skin was hot and slick with sweat, but his fingers were cold to the touch. Akira laid down beside the young girl, feeling immensely tired himself.

A/N: A lot happened in this chapter I know- please tell me your opinions- maybe your favorite character in the story, least favorite character hmm?


	9. Fear the Fever

A/N: As some of you are already aware, I used to have fewer but longer chapters for this story and I just finished reorganizing them, so here is another chapter for this week. I think I'm getting out of my funk slowly but surely because I started outlining a new Fem Zero story last night- but I am determined to actually complete outlining it BEFORE I start writing it lol, so I'll probably get that done this week. It's called Heartless anyway and it is inspired by the YA Fantasy Forest of a Thousand Lanterns by Julie C. Dao (WHICH I A++++ 10/10 Would Reccomend) which in and of itself is a Chinese retelling of the Evil Queen mythos from Snow White. But anyway- it involves a pureblood FemZero (KaZe, of course), demonic spirits, dark power, and for all you Yuki haters- Yuki bashing at times lmao. My plan for that one is to prewrite at least five chapters and post one a week till I'm halfway done and then two a week when I'm like 75-80% done till its finished. As with everything that's prewritten, the more of a response from ya'll something gets, whether negative or positive, the more of a chance for a bonus chapter for that week. But anyway, sorry for the long A/N- I will be posting two of The World's chapters a week, with maybe a bonus every so often. Enjoy :)

 

Yuki rested on the bed, her neck clear of any blemishes or blood that might have hinted at Zero's...cruelty? Was that what it was?

It bothered the elder Kuran that Zero would be that cruel, that senseless.

Had the incubus wanted to anger him? If so, he had. Kaname had reacted without thinking, which seemed to be happening more and more since the silverette's return. He had thrown the incubus off his sister and into the wall, not even wincing when he heard the glass in the window crack as his head smashed into it. The troublesome blonde had stepped in then, seemingly shocked and infuriated by his presence.

What had they expected? That he would just stand by when Yuki's blood was spilled? He felt his blood boil at the thought.

His blood cooled down drastically when the previous conversation with Zero spilled back into his mind.

"Are you pregnant?" He asked the gore covered ex-hunter with a surprisingly calm voice.

His loose dress was splattered with blood as well, but it was cleaner than the incubus himself. Bits of meat clung to his skin, while dried blood darkened his snow white skin. His hair was stuck in clumps together, though his eyes showed his jubilance with what he had done.

It took a moment for his question to sink in and the gleeful expression slid off his face, giving birth to a reserved curiosity. It was as if Kaname's potential reaction spiked his interest more than anything else. His face tilted to the side as if to examine him for the first time. It was unnerving, no one had ever looked at him like that, and he didn't appreciate the feeling.

"And if I am?"

Kaname let his face fall blank and he noticed the other's vestige fall as well, his taking up a cautious mantle and a daring gaze.

He kept his relaxed hold on Zero, his fingers feeling the strong pulse that seemed to radiate from the incubus' skin. Zero's breathing slowed and fresh blood flowed from his nose. He pulled away from the pureblood and touched a finger to his cupid's bow to confirm for himself the new development.

Kaname watched him silently as he sighed and looked back at him.

"I should go wash up." he said, slipping away from the pureblood and into the manor.

He had glared at the defensive Akira while Zero had looked on at him while blood streamed down his face. His expression was tired, and it was then that Kaname had taken his leave, cradling Yuki's slack form in his arms as he left.

He hadn't even looked back at the pained silverette, only caring about Yuki's pain.

That was all he had cared about since she had fallen into his care when Haruka and Juri had died. They had cared for him as their own, and had not blamed him for their son's death, even though he was the reason that he was dead. Their hopes for a better future for their kind as well as Yuki had spurred him to help create the academy.

Yuki had looked at him as if he hung the moon and the silver haired teen had despised that. He had hated Kaname from the moment they met, though at the time he had no reason for attacking him other than his hatred for the pureblood that attacked his family.

He wondered if Zero knew that he had been the one to set her upon them.

He hadn't then, but who was to say that he didn't now?

Had he been fucking with them for revenge? Had he set out to get back at him?

Kaname knew the silverette was vengeful, but he had never thought him to be foolish enough to attack them. Zero wouldn't have changed to spite them, though. His status as a hunter was all that had mattered to him, he had even made it clear to Yuki that the next time they met he would kill her.

Kaname had almost laughed at the idea then. Zero could never harm her, not intentionally at least.

But he had for some reason.

He thought back to Yuki's reaction to Zero's shift.

She had been shocked and angry, even shocking him when she slapped the incubus. Zero had reacted calmly, though his aura had sent out a powerful wave, belying his true reaction.

He had defended his sister then, setting himself between them. Yuki had been looking at him from behind his arm, her eyes shocked with herself. He had paid her little mind, more set on analyzing the other's reaction.

Zero's wound had sealed almost immediately, even before the blood had trailed down his neck. His eyes ignored Kaname, set on the girl behind him. A cold anger made its way through his face, and he had uttered a sentence that had angered him.

"Please don't be that stupid again, Yuki. I assure you that it would be a mistake on your part if it were to happen again."

"Is that a threat, Kiryu?"

He had turned his back on them, sending them sharp words as he left the room.

"Just fair warning."

Perhaps Yuki had angered him like that again, but she certainly didn't deserve to go through such cruelty in response. Just thinking of how weak Zero had left her made his anger spark again.

But if Zero was pregnant, he had just put his health in jeopardy. Kaname sighed and leant back in the chair beside Yuki's bed, his mask slipping for a moment before he heard her begin to stir.

Yuki blinked her eyes slowly for a moment before sitting up, startled when she noticed his presence. A happy smile came over her face when she met his eyes and he returned it, Zero slipping from his mind briefly.

"How are you feeling, Yuki?" he asked.

"Fine, Onii-san." she replied leaning against the headboard.

They talked for an hour about how she felt, what she remembered, and about whatever she wanted to. It was only when he asked her why she had gone to Zero that a blank expression came over her features.

It was alien to him, to see such a familiar emotion on one as warm as Yuki, and his brow lifted at the sight, breaking her silence.

She laughed softly, "It was nothing. I yelled at him when he didn't deserve it, that's all."

"Yuki," Kaname interceded.

She shook her head, a light smile still on her features. "That's all, Onii-san. That's all."

He left her a few minutes after that, going across the hall into his study where he sat for a moment till Seiren stepped into the room. He looked up at the noble.

"Kaname-sama." she greeted and he nodded in response, waving her on to begin.

"I followed the blonde pureblood to Akatsuki's room where he quickly pulled out the young girl. He said something along the lines of his lover being ill and needing the girl to call her mother." Seiren told him.

"What else?"

"The blonde took her back to their room and locked the door, though I could smell something burning for a couple of minutes till the smell abandoned the room. I left shortly thereafter." she completed and he nodded, dismissing her.

He sighed softly to himself. Yuki had pushed away his worries, but he wasn't so inclined to believe her this time.

Akira dressed himself and Zero's daughter as they awaited the arrival of Isabelle, the one who had turned his lover and who held the best chance at helping him.

He was quiet today, as was Holly who looked at her father with concern from the opposite end of the mattress.

Blood had stained the pillowcase and the bed sheets from Zero's head wound, which seemed to reopen every time he shifted in his sleep. His breathing had calmed as had his movements, he seemed to be falling deeper into sleep by the hour and Akira knew that wasn't a good thing.

The air trembled for a moment and Holly was the first person to notice the note on the dresser. She hopped off the bed, her dress shorter than the first time he had seen her wear it.

He followed her over to the dresser, taking the proffered note from her hands. She watched him read the note, her hope shining in her plum colored eyes.

Holly,

I will be with you within the next two nights. To aid you quicker, Magdalena will arrive within the night you receive this. I love you darling, and we will solve this conundrum.

With Love, Belle

Akira took in the words, handing the girl the paper after a moment.

"Stay here, Holly. I will notify Takuma of the guest we are expecting." he told her and she nodded, looking back at her father with a frown on her pretty countenance. He pat her gently, pushing the long brown hair out of her eyes with a small smile.

He left her to make his way to his descendant's room, knocking when he had arrived.

Takuma answered the door quickly, his clothes slightly flustered and his cheeks reddened. He heard the shower turn on then, and a brief flash as a shadow made its way into the bathroom.

Takuma cast him a bright smile, "Akira-sama, how can I help you?"

Akira drew in a breath, "I wanted to let you know that a woman will be arriving tonight, her name is Magdalena."

Takuma nodded.

Akira continued, "Zero's sire will be arriving as well, except not tonight. Can you show Magdalena to our room when she gets here?"

Takuma nodded, "Is everything alright?"

Akira shook his head, "That's why Magdalena is coming."

Takuma looked concerned, "Is Zero alright?"

"No." he said, sighing before leaving his descendent alone.

A woman made her way up the steps of the manor, her heeled boots clicking against the stones while her bag swayed gently in her hold. She wore a soft ivory colored dress that hugged her body and a velvet baby blue cloak that touched the top of her heels. The hood was up around her face, shielding her skin from the winter cold, but her copper colored curls peeked out from the hood, giving her an air of warmth in the strongest freeze.

She knocked on the large doors to the manor, her hand squeezing the handle to the carpet bag.

A blonde haired vampire answered the door, his green eyes welcoming her, "You must be Magdalena, I am Takuma Ichijo."

She pulled down her hood to reveal royal features and a pair of honied eyes. She gave him a soft smile.

"My lady sent me to help her sired childe. Can you direct me to him?" she asked and he nodded.

"This way," he directed, escorting her up the stairs and down a hallway to a door where he knocked.

A young girl answered the door.

"Aunt Maggie!" she cried, running to the woman as the door fell open to reveal the rest of the room to the two of them.

Takuma's eyes quickly spotted the prone figure of Zero laying on the bed, his back facing them. The long silver hair was tinted pink at his scalp, and it looked as if it had been washed, but not brushed out.

Akira walked to them from his position by Zero's bedside.

He nodded toward the two, directing his gaze at Takuma.

"Thank you, Takuma." he recognized and the noble took that as his leave.

"Let me know if I can be of any help." he stated, his green eyes concerned.

Such a kind soul. I hope that it lasts.

Akira nodded once more, inviting Maggie into the room before shutting the door.

The witch approached the bed, placing her bag on the bedside table. She carefully flipped the incubus onto his back, sighing when blood from his head wound began to flow. His skin was pale and slightly gaunt, as well as clammy to the touch. She placed two fingers to his throat, checking his pulse, before placing the fingers on his pregnant belly.

"He hasn't been healing?" she inquired and Akira shook his head.

"No. He hasn't."

She sighed once more. "How long has he been asleep?"

"About fifteen hours, but he won't wake up." Akira told her.

Holly sat at the foot of the bed, watching the scene intently. Her legs slung back and forth slightly, but never hit the mattress. A look of concern painted across her face, but she said nothing, opting to let her aunt work.

Maggie didn't like to be interrupted.

She placed a hand on top of Zero's stomach, tracing it over the skin till she stilled for a moment. She pulled out a vial from her bag then, popping the cork and spilling a little onto the sleeping incubus.

She drew a small symbol over the skin on his abdomen, a hazy look coming over her eyes before she nodded to herself and looked at Akira.

"Are you the father?" she asked and he shook his head.

She looked back at Zero, holding her hand against his forehead. It was hot.

Wet tears slid down his face, but he did not wake, seemingly oblivious to his own pain. She captured a tear with the tip of her finger, tapping it against her tongue and nodding.

"How unfortunate." she said softly.

"What's going on?" The blonde pureblood asked and she turned to face him.

"Succubae as well as their counterparts rely on the other parent of their children to sustain them for the duration of their pregnancies." she told him, "Who is the father?"

Anger sparked in Akira's eyes.

"Kuran." he bit out.

A brow rose on Maggie's face before she turned to look at the silverette. "Zero… always so masochistic."

Akira followed her gaze, "How do you know Zero?"

Maggie turned back to him.

"My sister told me of why he came to her originally." she told him.

Akira looked like he wanted to ask, but he remained silent. She nodded as if to herself.

"Isabelle will be able to help him when she arrives. Sire blood is powerful and will sustain him, but he might not wake up for a while. I suspect he's working through the rest of his human emotion remnants as well. I will stay to monitor him." Her words were precise and clean, she saw no reason to sugarcoat them.

Holly looked at her father with a frown. Akira didn't like the negative expression on such a positive girl.

She looked to him, "Everything will turn out for the best. Daddy will get better."

She sounded so sure. He envied that confidence.

A/N: Expect more and more of Kaname's POV in later chapters btw. Please SUBSCRIBE for more and COMMENT your opinions/questions/commentary/predictions/critiques/etc... Question for this time around? Do you think Kaname can make a comeback? Thanks for reading :)


	10. Elastic Heart

A/N: Okay, so here is the tenth chapter of The World! As always, let me know what you think in the comments (opinions, inquiries, comments, predictions- all are welcome! :)). I will be posting the next chapter soon, but as always, the bigger the demand, the quicker it comes out lol. Thank you for reading! Enjoy...

Maggie was escorted to a bedroom across the hall by the green eyed noble, but was quickly pulled back out by purple haired noble soon after. She locked her bag but left it in the room, sure that no one would be able to reach within.

She followed the silent noble to an office. A tall brown haired vampire sat in the leather chair behind the desk, he didn't look up when they stepped into the room, but acknowledged his follower.

"Seiren." he greeted, dropping the pen in his hand.

She nodded and left the room, leaving Maggie alone with the pureblood. He glanced at her, directing her to the chair in front of his desk. She followed along with the direction seeing no reason not to.

Her cloak swayed as she sat, reminding her of it's continued use. She'd have to take it off when she got back to her room.

"You are here to see to Zero." he stated. She nodded.

"Why?"

Her head tilted to the side, "He is one of my sister's sired children. She asked me to see to his health."

"And?"

Maggie's eyebrow rose, "He is indeed, ill."

"Who are you?" the male asked and she sighed.

"My name is Magdalena Fitzroy, I am one of Isabelle's sisters." she replied, quickly growing tired of the questions.

"I take it you are Kaname Kuran?" she asked and he nodded, giving no other reaction.

She didn't like blank expressions. She savored reading people and learning who they were just with a few looks. It made things interesting when they said something she didn't expect.

"What is his condition?" he asked, his wine colored eyes searching her for any imperfections.

"Have you not seen him? He has failed to wake and has taken sick. The only thing that is healthy about him is the pregnancy." She stated, her tiredness apparent in her tone.

She did not look well on those that would abandon their lovers. And if she was right, those that would harm them.

Maggie stood, anxious to leave. "Excuse me, I need to rest before I see to him again."

Kaname nodded, but he clearly wanted to ask more of her.

Too bad. She left the room quickly, shutting the door softly before returning to her room.

Kaname sat in his chair, his face calm, but his aura not. The glass cracked in the window behind him, his power discrediting his facade.

He had attacked Zero for fear of Yuki, but had inadvertently truly hurt him. His actions were thoughtless and he cursed the silverette silently, his mind had slowly begun to fray since his arrival.

Memories constantly flooded his mind since the first night he shared with the incubus, whether they be from thousands of years ago, or the previous evening. Guilt had begun to cling to his previously irreproachable slate. He had taken up regret as well, it appeared.

He let out a long breath.

Akira wouldn't allow him near Zero, not after the previous night. The blonde had been shocked at his actions toward the silver haired incubus, though he shouldn't have been. Kaname had announced his engagement to Yuki within the same period, and beside that, she was his sister, he would do anything for her.

Even hurt someone he had shortly before that cornered to ask of the pregnancy.

He would have Seiren keep her watch on them, it was his current means of checking on the silverette, and he knew he would have to leave them be till the next shoe dropped.

Perhaps Zero's sire would be interested in telling him what he needed to know.

Isabelle and her immortal lovers had arrived the next night, seemingly having arrived without a ride.

Isabelle was a tall blonde, her golden hair pin straight and long. Her skin was a honied tan, giving her a sporty look accompanied with long limber limbs. Her eyes were as odd as Zero's with a rainbow opalescence, that made her seem somewhat otherworldly in nature. Her white babydoll dress was cut with lace detailing to remind her of her original time period of when she was turned.

Mina appeared next, the only female lover that Isabelle kept with her at all times. Her black hair was pulled up into french bun, but a few stray hairs slipped out around her face, making her pale green eyes look kinder for some reason. She was a petite girl, but gave off an aura of cunning cleverness. Her lips were painted red, more of a stain than actual makeup. Sure enough, she did smell like cherries as Holly had forewarned them.

She wore a bright blue dress polka dotted with black spots, while her shoes were like ruby slippers. On her wrist was a charm bracelet with only a charm of a cherry on its chain.

Jean came up behind them, his bright happy eyes looking slightly worried, but happy all the same, as if he had the highest hopes for his friend's recovery. His eyes were the color of the pacific ocean and his auburn hair was curled into a low ponytail. He wore a flowy shirt that looked as if it had been used on a pirate ship at one point, only clean. His pants were leather and hugged his legs, tucking into a pair a rust colored riding boots. He looked like every french vampire cliche ever.

All together, the group predated the existence of this realm, with Isabelle having picked them each off of different places and times.

Isabelle had been turned sometime in early March of 1973 in a small town in upstate New York. She had been sixteen then and had been experimenting with the drug called ecstasy when she came across the succubus queen, who turned her in the following weeks.

She had been traveling from plane to plane to realm to realm to universe to universe when she came across Jean. He had been upper middle class heading for death in the reign of terror that followed the revolution in france, and he had been surprised when Isabelle had offered him a chance at life.

He had accepted.

She had been traveling then with a vampire who wanted to get on her better side and quickly and without question turned the young man. In the decade that followed, the vampire had been killed off by one of Isabelle's bloodthirsty lovers, who later died that day as well.

Jean had stayed with her, and he became valued by her as not just a lover but a friend, solidifying his spot by her side till he died.

Isabelle had found Mina in San Francisco in 1959. She had been attacked by a drunken man and left for dead in the middle of a park under a dark moon. When she had awoken hours later, she found herself not dead, but healing. Her wounds had stitched themselves together and she had quickly stumbled back home to try and forget the night.

She had met Isabelle the next day and Isabelle had taken her in after two years had passed and she had not aged after that night. They had consulted one of Isabelle's sisters, who had quickly deemed Mina a new immortal, but not quite as immortal as one of the Family.

They had accepted this and moved on, traveling as a foreign court of sorts to new and old times, and to new and old places.

Mina and Jean had come to enjoy the experiences, both of them knowing that they were two of the few that Isabelle would ever keep with her at all times.

They were shocked when Zero had left them, claiming that he wanted to rehash something from his past. It had never occurred to them that he could want to, not believing him due to the condition of his transition.

It bothered the both of them that he had left for such a reason. He had wanted to escape his mortal life, hadn't he?

Jean had frowned when he caught sight of the comatose incubus, his eyes losing their brilliant happiness. Isabelle had frowned at the sight, her eyes annoyed and her countenance stiff. Mina rubbed soothing circles on the back of her hand, leaning her head on the blonde succubus' shoulder.

Isabelle turned to face her sister, "Who did this?"

Maggie sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, "Partly Zero, partly the father."

Isabelle looked back at the silverette. Her eyes roamed his form, seeming to take in the pregnancy for herself. Jean perked up slightly at the idea, then deflating when he looked back at his friend.

"Who the fuck is he?" she asked, surprisingly calm for such angry words.

Maggie smirked, "Kuran."

Isabelle glared at Zero's sleeping form, "How fucking stupid are you? You went back to the people that screwed you over in the first place!"

She sat down on the bed, Holly crawling over to place her head in her mother's lap. Isabelle ran a hand through her daughter's brown hair, calming herself.

Isabelle took several deep breaths, her eyes closing before she regained her composure. She breathed out, "What does he need?"

Maggie nodded, "Blood from you if he cannot gain sustenance from the father."

Isabelle nodded, rolling up her sleeve and biting into the delicate flesh at her wrist, cradling Zero's head in her opposite hand and shoving her bloody limb into his mouth. The blood flowed consistently for him, forcing him to swallow several times till he began to heal. His head wound healed over for good this time and his skin began to take on its normal hue and though he was still slightly paler, he looked good as new.

His distended abdomen was larger now, but only so much as to round him out. His belly would be noticeable now, though if what Maggie had told them was correct, the father already knew.

Zero, Zero, Zero… How could you be this stupid? They hadn't wanted you, so why do you continue to pine over them? Especially the male! He did nothing but hurt you! The girl, maybe she was better, but him? Him? He was what you wanted? Gods!

Isabelle let out a breath and clutched her daughter tightly in her arms. Holly was strong and let her mother hold her, her mind focused on her ill father, but still filled with hope for better. Zero, still on the bed, rolled onto his side, his form still retaining the effeminate features, though that did not surprise anyone there.

Akira was used to it apparently, while the others knew it was a side effect of the pregnancy. The blonde pureblood let out a long breath, trying to clear his mind of any anxiety. Isabelle looked at the male; he was familiar, an old lover, perhaps?

Nonetheless, he appeared to truly care for Zero.

"Do you care for Zero?" she asked him, already knowing the answer.

He glanced at her with strawberry red eyes, "...Yes."

Holly popped up from her lap to whisper in her mother's ear. She spoke in a different tongue, unknown to all but her mother and aunt.

"I want him to be who Daddy loves! He is so much better and he won't hurt Daddy!" the little girl cried softly, turning her plum colored gaze onto her aunt.

Maggie replied in the same tongue, "If Zero's heart turns toward him, the children could adapt to see him as their true father."

Isabelle nodded and turned her stare on the unsettled pureblood.

"Perhaps that would be for the better," She stated in plain for everyone else.

She turned to Maggie, her voice calm and friendly in her native tongue, "Cast the Cadrianar Charm. I would like to see if it could be arranged."

Maggie looked curious, but followed her order. She withdrew a bottle from her pocket, plucking a strand of Zero's hair and dropping it into the bottle, before plucking a strand from Akira's scalp before the pureblood realized what she was doing. She dropped it into the bottle as well. She directed them all to leave the room, and Akira took Holly to Akatsuki without question, a little uneasy, but confident the witch would not harm him or Zero.

Isabelle remained in the room beside her sister while Jean and Mina wandered away from the room and down the stairs toward the living room.

Maggie plucked a needle from a sewing kit and ran it along the distended stomach of Zero, drawing his blood till it healed shut with the aid of Isabelle's will.

Maggie dropped the needle into the tiny bottle, shaking it until the blood painted the inside of the bottle. Zero turned back over in his sleep to his sire, who pushed his long hair out of his face. He leaned into her touch, blinking as he began to come to.

Maggie pushed the bottle into his open palm, wrapping his hand around the corked glass.

"Maggie?" He asked, his voice hazy and weak.

"Break it!" She bid him, and Zero followed her instruction as Isabelle nodded.

The glass shattered in his palm, cutting into his flesh and he felt a haze come over his mind once more, sending him spiralling back under.

Akira, from his position in the hall, collapsed against the wall, his eyes blinking before he fell on the floor, his strawberry orbs unseeing. His pulse had quieted substantially and his skin had paled. Jean and Mina found him, Jean carrying him back to the room he shared with Zero.

"Wh-" he mumbled absently, becoming weaker and weaker as the Charm began to take hold. It was only as he was laid beside Zero's unconscious form that he too fell asleep.

"Rest," Maggie bid, and he was helpless to do otherwise.

A/N: Question for this chapter- What do you think of Isabelle now that she's shown herself? You'll be seeing more of her and her lovers, and of course- more will be unfolding soon. I really like the next chapter, and its a bit... different to say the least due to the Charm Maggie cast. Let me know what you think! :)


	11. Bottom of the Deep Blue Sea

A/N: I have the next chapter written of Bleed Me and I will be posting that on either Tuesday night, I will be posting the next chapter of Breathe Me before Bleed Me however, so expect that on Monday night. Don't forget to tell me which story you want updated next in the reviews or via a PM- I will tell you when I'm about to post via a PM. I plan on writing a chapter of The Tower tomorrow so that should be done later this week. As always, enjoy :)

 

Zero awakened in the center of a field of plush green grass, and under a blue moon.

Beside him lay Akira, his blonde hair tousled and messy. He wore a shirt and pair of pants made of worn brown leather, softened by age. He looked like something straight out of a fairytale that Yuki had loved to have him read.

Zero leaned back, looking down at his body. It was still effeminate, but it was closer to his androgynous form. He was missing his bump and the constant thrumming of his little ones' hearts. Worry swept over him till he heard the laughter of children sweep into the clearing. Two silver haired children ran out from the treeline, their speed much faster than any mortals.

"Okaasan! Okaasan!" The fastest cried, running to Zero.

"Ichiru said he was going to get me!" He tucked his head into Zero's chest, clinging to him desperately.

The second, Ichiru, let out a coy laugh, "Kou, you know I didn't mean it!"

Kou pulled back, "You didn't?"

Confusion and happiness shone at Zero from Kou's red violet eyes. The formerly frightened boy hopped out of Zero's arm with a last squeeze and hugged his older brother, "I'm sorry I broke it!"

Ichiru sighed, but hugged his brother all the same, "Don't worry, it's only material. It can be replaced."

Akira sat up, staring at the children. Ichiru beamed at him, "Otousan, Niisan appears to be touched in the head!"

Kou looked down right offended and narrowed his gaze on Ichiru. Ichiru laughed and ruffled his brother's hair.

"I'm joking, relax." Ichiru teased, collapsing onto the grass in front of his parents.

Zero glanced at Akira, who looked confused, but he shrugged under his lover's gaze. Go along with it, he mouthed. Zero nodded and smiled at the twins, "Where is your sister?"

"Oneesan is still with her friends. She said she would be home late. What are we having for dinner? Can we have the teriyaki beef stuff you make, Okaasan?" Kou asked, his voice excited.

Zero stilled, he hadn't made an actual meal in a long time, except for the basics for Holly, he hadn't had need to make anything else. But he did know what they wanted, so he'd give it a try.

Zero glanced at Akira, who was silent and appearing to enjoy the boys' presence. "Let's go home, then."

"Is Obaasan going to be there? With Jean and Mina? Or are they still in Morocco?" Ichiru asked, pulling Kou to his feet.

Zero and Akira stood following the boys back to an elaborate manor, not as ostentatious as the Kuran manor, but simpler and painted a muted pink. It was a happy home, and it reminded Zero of his parents' house before everything. Akira appeared shocked by the house.

"It looks vaguely like the house I lived in with my family." He remarked and Zero nodded.

"Mine too."

The boys ran into the house and they followed them.

Inside, the home- more than just a simple house, Zero knew- was lit warmly from candle light. The scents of vanilla and lavender made Zero feel warm with familiarity as he scanned the room.

It was sparsely furnished, but with quality pieces of leather furniture that looked comfortable and welcoming in the small living room. He approached the mantle, scanning the photos all laid out smartly across.

There were three in total- the first a picture of the boys and Holly smiling brightly at the camera around a christmas tree with a pile of presents surrounding them all. The second was a picture of he and Akira- with Zero in his androgynous form. The third was a picture of them all place in the center of the mantle piece of their family including Isabelle, Jean, and Mina. In the large picture they were outside underneath a sakura tree having a picnic. It was idyllic, and the thought of such times made Zero warm, but he was still consciously aware of how this was not his current reality- or at least not yet.

Zero pulled back from the mantle and stepped back into the hall where Akira was striding into what appeared to be a small but lively kitchen where the boys were breaking out pots and pans for Zero to use, with Kou pulling out the ingredients.

"Okaasan, can we help?" Kou asked, his eyes gleaming with happiness.

Ichiru nodded furiously, "Yeah, Okaasan. Me and Kou want to help!"

Zero laughed and stepped into the kitchen, ruffling his son's hair. Akira pouted from the table in the breakfast nook.

"I don't know how to cook," he complained, "What can I do?"

Ichiru cringed, "Remember that time Otousan nearly burned down the house? Trying to make toast?"

Kou shuddered, "Everything smelled like soot for months."

Zero laughed and Akira's pout deepened, "There's no way it was that bad."

Zero chuckled, "To be fair, who expects a pureblood to know how to cook."

He shook his head, "How you manage to be older than dirt and not know how to cook I'll never know."

Kou giggled, "Otousan is older than dirt? Ew!"

Ichiru smiled, "Ew!"

Akira never dropped his pout, and threw up his arms, "I'm not that old, Belle is older than me!"

Zero shuddered, "Never say that in her presence, she'll never let you forget it."

Zero ruffled Kou's hair once more and got to work with the twins while Akira mumbled in his seat at the table. Within the hour, the food was ready with only a few complications since Ichiru wasn't the most… talented when it came to cooking, similar to his namesake.

Ichiru settled on setting the table, as Akira had gotten up to wander around, and Zero called to him a moment later as he began to serve the food out. Akira re-entered the room, sitting beside Zero at the table, with Kou and Ichiru squabbling animatedly across from them.

The meal was delicious, surprising Zero when it tasted as good as he could remember it. He still didn't really feel the need to eat, but it was still nice and he and Akira leaned back, Akira wrapping an arm around the back of Zero's chair as they observed the twins.

It reminded Zero of himself and his brother, excluding the fact that the twins were clearly far more healthy than even Zero had been as a child. Ichiru, was almost exactly like his namesake, even mirroring the harsh teasing that his predecessor had been infamous for when he wasn't sick. And Kou… He reminded Zero of himself, the way he had been before he had lost his family.

He never wanted to even think about that happening to Kou.

Zero didn't want either of his sons, or Holly, left alone like that.

Akira rubbed small circles on his back, sensing Zero stiff up.

"Okaasan! Can you believe that? Mira-kun, the smallest kid in school, stood up to that Kuran Noriko girl! Her baby brother, Eiji-kun was shocked too! But Noriko-kun looked like she had never been told 'no' before! Even sensei was surprised!"

Zero stilled again at the Kuran name. Akira noticed, but he didn't stop his rubbing, allowing Zero the time to digest.

If here the twins were Akira's children, of course Kaname and Yuki had children. It made perfect sense and yet he wondered how exactly he should feel about it all.

It didn't hurt per say, but it certainly left him feeling a bit… duller. Why? He clearly had a good life here, but why did it leave him feeling watered down? Maybe that was just how it was meant to be, Kaname had been one of his first loves, so maybe he was just destined to live with the ever present feeling of 'what could have been', even though he had always known it would never have had a real chance in the first place.

Why did he come back?

He wouldn't change it, definitely not now as he sat across from his sons, but still, why did he do this to himself? Was he really that masochistic? It certainly wasn't really revenge that motivated him, but what else could it be? Couldn't he have left well enough alone?

He'd chock it up to fate, if he were lazy, but he wasn't.

So, why?

Akira stood and collected their plates with a smile on his face.

The boys had stilled and quieted when they noticed Zero's silence and he quickly turned a soft smile on them.

"Come on, boys, let's get ready for bed. Otousan can handle the dishes, I'm sure."

Kou smiled brightly once more, but Ichiru was still quiet as they stood from the table and headed out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Zero followed the twins to their room, passing by a series of empty ones along the way. How big was this house? It didn't seem big if the first floor was anything to go by but- of course! It was charmed! Zero gave a small chuckle and began to get out the boys night clothes as they washed up, taking time to pick out clothes for the next day like he did with Holly.

Ichiru came out in a towl, taking his set and dressing quietly as Kou finished up. After placing his brother's set on top of the vanity, he stepped back onto the carpet of the bedroom and turned to Zero.

"Okaasan? Are you happy?"

Zero stilled, but relaxed after a moment as Ichiru got beneath the blankets on his side of the bed. They shared one, like Zero had for the most part with his brother. Zero sat down on the foot of the bed and sighed softly.

"I am happy. It's just some old pain from my past lingering, but you needn't worry about that, Ichiru. I'll always be happy as long as you, Kou, and Holly are safe and happy. That's all that matters to me in the end." Zero admitted, scooting closer and tucking his son in.

He hadn't realized before, but the boys were young, closer to six or seven years old.

Holly must be fully grown now, he wondered briefly if he would see her in whatever dream this is.

Zero smiled at Ichiru as Kou came running out of the bathroom, dripping water over the carpet in damp pajamas. Zero narrowed his eyes on his (younger?) son and Kou stilled, sheepish.

Zero sighed, "Get into bed, I'll tuck you in."

Kou beamed and slid into bed beside his brother, his damp silver head hanging close to his twin's. Zero smiled warmly at them, tucking Kou in and bidding them good night, leaving the door cracked open, getting the strange feeling that one of them was afraid of the dark.

"Goodnight, Okaasan!" They called and he smiled back at them briefly as he left.

He appeared at the top of the stairs as Akira began his ascent.

"Tell me you've figured out which room is ours."

Zero looked down at the opposite end of the hall where a set of double doors awaited them.

"I'm guessing that is the master bedroom."

Zero passed the stairs and Akira followed him to the set of doors, where Zero pushed open the doors to reveal a tidy bedroom with warm accents like the living room. It was lit by candle light and he vaguely wondered why he would leave candles lit unattended. He disregarded the thought as he stepped into the room, the carpet plush underneath his bare feet. A light breeze swept through the room on occasion, dulling the heat coming from the candles down so that it was comfortable.

Akira stepped in beside him, walking over to the foot of the bed. He spread out his arms and dramatically fell onto the red duvet, smiling at Zero from the center.

"Join me! There is more than enough room, I assure you!" Akira joked, chuckling softly.

Zero grinned, "Must be one big bed if it can fit more than just you."

Akira looked like he had crashed into a wall face first, "Excuse me, did you just call me fat?"

Zero let out a stream of laughter, approaching the bed where Akira sat up to lean on his elbow with a smirk. He made a show of scooting over to give Zero room. Zero sat down beside him, sighing softly when Akira pulled him by the waist deeper into the bed to lay flush against him, his body becoming the small 'spoon'.

"That looks good on you." Akira stated softly against Zero's hair which hung to his shoulders in an unruly mess.

Zero let a small smile sit comfortably on his features.

"Whatever do you mean?"

Akira stilled, but relaxed after a moment, burrowing his face further into the incubus' neck, taking in his minty scent.

"Happiness."

Zero let out a breath, "It feels good too."

But something isn't right, because behind the happiness, I still feel less than whole, like I'm missing something that is vital, even though most everything else is present and accounted for.

I still want him, god help me, I want both of them.

Akira with all his genuinity, his honesty, his joking. Zero could be free with him, knowing that nothing was a game with him, nothing was a front in a quest for something else.

But Kaname, one of the first people he had ever loved, if not the very first. He was dark, intelligent, and he kept Zero on his feet, but he had done awful things, not just to Zero himself, though that numbered well into the dozens with how many times he had hurt the ex-hunter. By all logic, he shouldn't care about him, everything and everyone told him not to, but something kept him tethered to him like a moth to a flame.

Zero sighed, burrowing his face into the plush pillows.

His hunger was burning up again within him, but it was slower this time and he wondered why. Zero blinked as he tasted the familiar taste of blood against his tongue. He scanned the room, searching for anything that would hint at the reason why. Akira was still burrowed deeply into his neck, his arm still wrapped around the silverette's waist, his hand playing with the hem of Zero's shirt.

"Akira?" Zero asked, moving and shifting his mouth, teasing his tongue against his lips as the taste continued to invade his senses.

"Yes?" Akira mumbled, his voice muffled by Zero's hair.

Zero shook himself out of it, but the taste continued to flood in his mouth, forcing him to swallow repeatedly to escape the potent flavor.

Is that? Isabelle. That's Isabelle's blood.

What was she doing? How had they gotten here? It must be a dream. How had he gotten here? What was he doing before he got here?

Zero let out a groan, his head beginning to ache with his unanswered questions. Akira sighed against him, his fiddling fingers ceasing their movements.

Zero rolled onto his back, sensing his hunger radiating like a bonfire from his center as he tasted his Sire's blood on his tongue. Her blood sated his more tangible hungers, but the one that really mattered went unfed, causing it to warm his insides, and send warm goosebumps along his skin.

His lure made an appearance, and for a moment he wondered where it had been earlier, but that thought quickly evaporated as he cast it lightly out, surprised when he didn't sense the boys down the hall. It was like they weren't anywhere near their parents, let alone in the same house. Zero moaned, the hunger drawing him to send out his hand to Akira's jaw beside him and the blond pureblood wrapped his arm around Zero tighter, sitting up on his knees.

The strawberry eyed vampire licked his lips as he stared down at the silver haired succubus. Akira pulled off his own slate grey t-shirt, clawing at his chest for a moment as the lure began to take hold of him. Akira looked down at Zero with hungry eyes, a wicked grin coming over his features.

"I do believe you have too many clothes on." He teased, grabbing Zero's legs and wrapping them around where he kneeled on the mattress.

Zero's breathing picked up, and he sat up to kiss and nip his way over Akira's abdomen, moving upwards across his chest to tease the pureblood on his throat, drawing a groan from said pureblood.

Akira pulled back briefly with a playful smile, "No, you won't be distracting me so easily. Start stripping."

Zero laughed, pulling the steely blue dress his effeminate form wore comfortably off, and revealing a matching lacy pair of bra and panties. He stilled for a moment.

I feel like Isabelle dressed me.

Akira shuddered, his breath quickening as the lure wrapped tight around him, sending warmth careening in waves down his spine. He attacked Zero with his searching hands and desperate kisses, pulling the silverette out of whatever haze he had been in.

Zero's hands travelled up along the blond's back as Akira unclasped his bra, and pulled the offending lace contraption off and onto the carpet beside the window. Zero hissed as another wave of lust was pushed his way as the hunger continued to eat at him.

Akira ripped his panties away with ease, not bothering to save them for some later date. Zero let out a groan, swallowing hard, noticing how the taste of blood was beginning to slow in its potency. But it left him wanting more and he pulled Akira down to hang his head by Zero's shoulder where the silverette sunk his fangs into the other's throat.

His blood tasted amazing against his tongue and Akira shuddered against him, giving his all to Zero, his hands pulling Zero up to switch their positions so that Akira could lean against the headboard as Zero fed off of him. Zero straddled his hips, grinding his wet heat against Akira's clothed manhood.

"Wait," Akira groaned, careful to not pull Zero away from his tapped vein.

The pureblood undid his pants and pushed them down his legs far enough that Zero could properly ride him. Zero swallowed down another mouthful as he sunk down on Akira's length, rocking his hips as he licked furiously at the blond's wound.

Something's missing.

The memory of being in the library flew back into his mind.

Kaname approached them as if the lure had won him over. His gate was predatory and Zero bit his lip lightly at the image. In a flash the pureblood was there, clutching Zero's hair in a tight grasp and tilting his face up to meld their lips together.

Akira unbuckled Zero's pants, never ceasing his light kisses, trailing them down the curve of his spine. He traced circles around Zero's aroused nipples, never giving him the satisfaction of the actual touch.

Zero's hands pulled off Kaname's jacket in one smooth move, unbuttoning his partner's shirt shortly thereafter. Zero felt Akira cease his movements to remove his own shirt, tossing it over the scattered books on the floor.

Funny, he hadn't noticed them fall.

Kaname's hands traveled down his body to his legs, undoing the silverette's pants and pulling them down his legs, his hands making Zero's skin explode into goosebumps.

Zero pulled the brown haired pureblood closer, kissing a trail up his neck as he undid the other's pants. Akira chuckled in his ear and pulled Zero's face around to devour his mouth, nipping at the lips of the incubus.

Zero moaned and he felt Kaname's fingers tease his entrance, flicking at the little nub that came along with this form. He felt himself grow wet at the relentless touches, gasping into Akira's mouth, providing him with more of an opening.

Zero rolled his hips into Kaname's hand, his breathing ragged as he felt a finger sink in with ease. Kaname nipped at the outer line of Zero's throat, the feeling sending the other reeling.

Zero pulled back from Akira, lifting his hips and providing an opening for the blonde vampire to move and slide underneath. Zero grasped hold of the pureblood prince's neck and kissing him, only gasping when he felt Akira sink into his body. He felt Kaname growl against him mouth, and it sparked his desire again.

Without having registered the movement, Zero sucked in a breath when Kaname thrusted inside his other entrance.

Zero came out of his haze, letting out a moan as he felt Akira thrust into him, taking advantage of his stillness to bring him back to the present.

Was that what he was missing? He wanted both of them, but he knew that neither Akira nor Kaname could tolerate one another. He wouldn't force the two of them, not that he really could in either case. But god help him, his want was all consuming and it ate at him, even more so than the hunger.

Zero moaned once more, his voice lilting and shifting into a soft sigh as Akira groaned against his chest, the pureblood's fangs nicking his breast lightly and welling blood to the surface. Akira licked the droplets slowly, turning his eyes upward to look at her with seduction in his gaze.

Zero's breath became erratic as he felt his end nearing. Akira picked up his movements as well, pounding up and into Zero, the silverette biting his lip as he rolled his head up to look at the ceiling.

A mere minute later he climaxed, milking Akira to his own.

Zero collapsed against his lover, Akira wrapping an arm around his shoulders to tuck him further into his chest. They calmed as the lure receded, the hunger full and happily sated for the time being.

Zero relaxed against him, his skin slick with sweat, but deliciously warm as he came down from his high. Akira's breathing was evening out, his heart calming beneath Zero's ear. The silverette pressed his lips lightly against where it beat the strongest, pulling back after a moment.

Akira pushed the hair out of Zero's eyes, concern appearing in his pink stare.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I can't handle." Zero clipped, but Akira frowned down at him.

"You don't have to do that, you know? I care about you, I want to help you. Whatever you have to say, it won't change that fact." Akira sighed, leaning his head back against the wall where the bed was perched.

Zero let out a slow breath. Should he tell him? Could he really admit that he was still undeniably in love with Kaname? Could he tell Akira that he loved him too? Zero settled on mumbling into Akira's chest, hoping he wouldn't hear.

Of course he would though, he was a pureblood after all.

"Zero…" Akira trailed off, furrowing his brows and turning to look out the window that Zero was facing away from.

"I'd tell you all about how he has hurt you, about how angry it makes me, about how much the thought of being away from you hurts, but I don't think it would really ever sink in well enough with you…" Akira whispered softly, and Zero hung on every word.

"I'm sorry," Zero whispered in return, "I know I shouldn't care about him, I know I should hate him, but I can't and I don't know why."

Akira sighed, "Please don't ask me to leave."

Zero sat up, grabbing hold of the blond's face and forcing him to look into Zero's own eyes, forcing him to see all the emotion that was in them.

"I want you to stay. I know it's selfish, but I love you too." He admitted, his own brows furrowing as he swallowed and released Akira.

Akira pulled him back down onto his chest, squeezing Zero tight.

"I'll be with you as long as you'll have me." Akira mumbled to himself, but Zero could hear him clearly as the pureblood ran his hand through the ex-hunter's unruly lockes.

"Then you're stuck with me for an eternity."

A/N: Don't forget to tell me what you think in the reviews/comments! Questions for this chapter: How do you think this is going to develop? Do you think they can develop a successful triad? How do you think the relationship would be between Akira and Kaname if that's the case? Let me know in the reviews/comments and thanks for reading! <3


	12. September

A/N: Here is the twelfth chapter of The World- the tide will begin to turn in this chapter with Kaname, so hopefully we can start going a little easier on him, eh? Anyway, please tell me what you think in the comments/reviews and if you leave a question, leave it under an account so I can reply back! Enjoy :)

Kaname leaned back in his chair as Seiren regaled him with what she had seen in the hallway regarding Akira's collapse the previous night. He had yet to meet Zero's sire and her followers, allowing them the night of their arrival for recovering their strength. But that night had passed and it was the time, he thought, that he should introduce himself.

It was time for the mid-evening meal and he told Seiren to draw them to the dining room where they would meet the rest of the house's residents.

Yuki joined him, her arm locked around his elbow, her face happy and a bit apprehensive as they stepped into the dining room. She sat to his left, Takuma taking up his right with Senri and Rima to the right of Takuma, and Ruka and Akatsuki a little further down. Aido sat beside Yuki, leaving four chairs open, the one on the opposite end and the three to the right of it.

Three of the guests, and Zero's daughter appeared soon, the one standing at the head with Holly's hand in her own, who he knew must be Isabelle. Isabelle sat Holly down in the seat in front of Akatsuki, her two followers sitting down beside the girl as their leader sat at the opposite head from Kaname.

"I take it you are Isabelle." Yuki stated, her tone happy and welcoming.

"I am," Isabelle replied, "I must admit, I feel like I have an advantage, what with how much Zero has told me about you two, well, before he took ill."

She focused the end of her sentence on Kaname, her tone cool and cutting. How much did she know about them?

He showed no response, merely sipping from his glass of the blood substitute as he met her stare head on. Her eyes were identical in their unnerving shade as Zero's own, like smooth opals that glowed with shifting slices of color, ever shifting, ever thinking, similar to his own in that respect.

Yuki looked between them, her own wine colored orbs oblivious to the obvious power struggle. She blinked.

"Zero is sick?"

Isabelle turned her gaze onto the Kuran Princess, narrowing her eyes ever so slightly.

This one, she thought, this one is foolish and can be used.

Isabelle sipped from a glass of water, leaning back in her seat, the hard wooden back biting into her skin, sure to leave a pattern identical to the carvings in the chair.

"Yes, quite sick. I am sure he will recover however, under Magdalena and mine own care…" Isabelle trailed off, her voice turning almost whimsical.

Her eyes flashed as she turned her stare back on the Vampire King. Jean's own gaze was focused on Yuki, his blue eyes analytical and oddly, merry. Mina for her part, was keeping to herself, her fingers tapping on her own glass.

One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three. One, tw-

Mina stilled her tapping as Yuki opened her mouth to speak again.

"Can I do anything to help?" The Pureblood Princess offered and Isabelle sighed, dropping one of her hands to the armrest of the chair.

Yuki was eager to redeem herself after her stunt with Zero previous, and though one would think that she would be wary after what Zero had done in return, she appeared to bear no memory of the encounter except for her own part.

She'd go see him after dinner, hopefully he would forgive her, he always used to forgive her, but she found herself wondering if that would continue to be true since he had so clearly changed. Yuki smoothed her fingers over her skirt nervously, and it didn't escape Isabelle's critical gaze.

The blond succubus raised her glass to her lips once more, "I suppose you could assist Magdalena, but I must inform you, my sister is quite the loner when it comes to her work. Personally if I hadn't learned my ways to work with her, I would steer clear."

Her advice seemed to fall on deaf ears, but she thought as much.

Holly was playing with the napkin in her laps, swinging her legs back and forth in her chair, her attention focused on Akatsuki. Kain, for his part, was focused on the tension between his leaders and the succubus. Ruka opened and shut her mouth a few times, like she wanted to say something, but couldn't totally formulate what.

"What has Zero-kun told you about us?" Takuma asked cheerfully.

The blond noble recalled the blood stained pillow case and how pale the incubus had been. He probably wasn't in the best condition to be talking, but maybe he had recovered some of his strength…

Isabelle turned her eyes onto him, "He hasn't been in the best condition to be talking, he has only told me about your leaders. Holly has been the one to talk about the rest of you. You have made a very good impression on my daughter."

The nobles turned their stares on the little girl, who was blushing a bit, and humming softly under her breath. A nursery rhyme of some sort.

Holly looked up at her mother, her plum colored eyes a bit glazed, "Daddy's awake."

She slid out of her chair and bolted from the room, a mass of fabric as she excitedly went to check on her father. Isabelle for her part was slower, standing up after a moment. Mina and Jean looked up at her, before looking at the Nobles.

Isabelle did not regard them, focusing instead on the Kuran couple.

"Perhaps Yuki or yourself would like to accompany me to see Zero. If Holly says he is awake it is surely so."

Yuki stood clumsily from her chair, "Yes!"

Kaname nodded, "Perhaps Yuki should go first, so as not to overwhelm him."

Isabelle bit back a snort. The girl was quite overwhelming if Zero's former description of her was anything to go by. But that had been two months ago, so perhaps his opinion had changed.

She and the girl left the room, leaving Jean and Mina to meet the Nobles properly. They would tell her what they thought of the group later. Holly had a tendency to like most people, though she didn't appear to like the Kuran siblings much at all. Isabelle's daughter had good taste, like her mother.

Yuki appeared nervous and she was quiet as they walked up the stairs.

Isabelle sighed softly beneath her breath, "My Zero loved you very much, you know."

Yuki stilled, "He did? He isn't really talking to me anymore. I can't even remember what I did the last time I talked to him. I remember being angry and yelling about something, but then the memory is just gone! I know I made him angry, I can remember his face. He was angrier than I have ever seen him, even when he was with Kaname at the academy, and his face was bleeding. I wish I knew what I did."

Isabelle stared at the girl silently for a moment, "Perhaps I should talk to him by myself at first, I'll pull you into the room once I figure out how he feels."

"You would? Thank you, Isabelle!" Yuki's excitement was tangible.

Isabelle nodded silently, stopping at the door to the room, she creaked it open and slid in quietly, leaving the pureblood in the hall.

Inside the room, the window had been fixed, and it was much warmer than before now that the chill of winter didn't seep into the room. The room was lit in candle light, no doubt due to Magdalena's influence. Isabelle's sister had something against light bulbs, why, Isabelle had never questioned, having the same problem herself.

Zero was sitting up in the first bed, the second having been removed sometime the night before. His back was braced against the headboard, his head cushioned by a pillow. He held Holly in his lap, their daughter's head braced against his belly, listening to her burgeoning twin brothers.

Akira sat up next to the incubus, holding Zero's hand and rubbing soft circles into his skin. He was a bit distracted, his strawberry orbs focused on staring intently out the fixed window into the night. Zero was smiling down at Holly, his other hand patting her head softly.

"How do you feel?" Isabelle asked as she stepped further into the room, drawing the silver haired ex-hunter's attention.

Zero looked up at her, his eyes, identical to her own, searching. "Better, Maggie does good work."

Magdalena scoffed from the bathroom.

"We've been feeding you my blood, but it is not the blood you require, Zero." Isabelle admitted, crossing her arms over her chest.

She sighed, "I have been remiss in my duties as your sire. I allowed you to leave me side before I had fully taught you everything you needed to know to stand on your own."

Zero opened his mouth, but Isabelle held up a solitary finger.

"I know it is true, and so do you now."

He nodded slowly after a moment of silence.

"I would call you back to my side if you would be able to, but as you are with child, you cannot be away from the father. Though, you have put enough distance between one another to already put yourself and your children in jeopardy."

Zero looked down at Holly, but she paid him no mind, focused on tracing designs on his pregnant belly, whispering softly into his skin as if her brothers could already hear her. For all he knew, maybe they could.

Isabelle approached the bed, sitting down in the chair positioned beside it with a sigh.

"The Kuran girl wishes to see you, according to her she does not recall last seeing you but for a few moments."

Zero narrowed his eyes slightly.

"It appears I have missed much if your feelings for the girl have truly changed." Isabelle stated and he nodded silently.

"She crossed me twice, laying her hand across my face twice, even after I had warned her not to do so again." Zero admitted, "The last time, it was because she discovered that I was pregnant. She was distraught, and I suppose in hindsight I did deserve it. But I took it too far, and I don't know how to face her. I certainly don't know how to face Kaname, seeing how he definitely remembers what I did."

Isabelle leaned back in her chair, her arms draped over the chair's own. Her red and black tartan dress billowing outwards from her waist to drape over her legs in pleats. The halter neck of the dress revealed her pristine unscarred neck, her hair being pulled up into a curly ponytail. She could put any model to shame, like most of their kind.

Zero's effeminate form was radiant as well, the epitome or a glowing pregnancy since Maggie had healed him. But still, his skin was paler than normal and his hunger could still be fell like a hollow burn in his chest. He and Isabelle both knew that he needed Kaname to fufill that need of Zero's, but the silverette doubted that the pureblood would want him now.

"The girl is determined to see you, even now she waits outside the door to check up on you. Just tell her about the situation as kindly as you can. She will recover, vampires are very capable of coming back from even the roughest of situations." Isabelle consoled, crossing her legs in the chair.

Zero nodded.

"But as for the male, you must be aware that as per our customs he is now considered one of your mates." Isabelle stated and both Zero and Akira stilled.

"What?"

Isabelle sighed again. She was doing a lot of that recently.

"Surely you've noticed, Zero. Succubae and Incubi have such poor fertility rates that even someone as old as I am, only has one child. It really is quite remarkable that you were able to conceive a child, let alone two. As such, according to one of our few laws, he is considered to be one of your mates in our society. It should also be noted that since we are not monogamous creatures, leaning to poly on that spectrum, he is only considered 'a' mate of yours."

Zero blinked, "Wouldn't that make me your mate as well?"

"Yes, it is one of the reason we have such a deep sire bond connection, because even though our feelings are not totally romantic towards one another, the mating still allows us to be drawn closer together. To be honest, it is one reason I am fine with feeding with you. We are territorial creatures, and if it were anyone else, I would likely have killed them." Isabelle stated calmly, leaning back a bit further.

Zero relaxed, taking in the information.

Akira resumed his rubbing, paying more attention to the conversation beside him. Zero wrapped his hand around Akira's grasping it tightly. Akira blew out a breath.

Isabelle watched the two of them, "How do you two feel?"

Zero was silent for a moment, while Akira took the lead, "Overwhelmed."

Zero nodded, "That fits."

Zero frowned, "Is it possible that he can reject the mating?"

Isabelle inhaled harshly, "I suppose, though I have never heard of an succubus or an incubus being rejected, especially not when they are with child. It would risk the lives of the children. Most of our kinds would not allow it, even if their were not children involved."

Akira looked at the succubus, "You can mate without conceiving as a requirement?"

Isabelle raised a brow, "Of course. It just isn't done regularly. It is a heavily ceremonial affair, though."

The blond succubus inhaled, "I think we have kept the pureblood princess waiting long enough."

Isabelle stood from her seat and walked over to the door, opening it to reveal the nervous pureblood princess. Yuki stepped into the room, nodding her thanks to Isabelle. The succubus nodded in return, stepping into the bathroom and shutting the door to provide an illusion of privacy. She'd still be able to hear everything, though.

"Zero?" Yuki asked softly, her eyes trained on the silver haired incubus.

He smiled softly at her, sweeping a long locke of his hair behind his ear. "Yuki, how are you?"

She swallowed nervously, her wine colored eyes sweeping over Zero's resting form, staying on his pregnant belly. She frowned, her brows furrowing as if she was trying to remember something.

She failed and approached the bed, taking Isabelle's empty seat.

"I'm good, Zero. Zero, I'm sorry I made you angry. I… I can't remember why, but did I do something?" She whispered and Zero swallowed thickly.

"It's all water under the bridge, Yuki. Let's just forget about it, okay?"

"You didn't answer my question." She frowned and Zero breathed deep.

"Yes and I did something too, then. Neither of us should've, but we did."

Yuki nodded, her eyes still trained on his belly. "How long have you been pregnant? You weren't a week ago."

Zero exhaled through his teeth, "About a week now. Since the night I got here."

She frowned, her eyes flickering to Akira briefly, "Who? He wasn't here then."

Zero went silent, "Drop it, Yuki. You don't want to know."

"What do you mean, Zero? Why wouldn't I wa-" Her eyes glazed for a moment, narrowing on Zero a moment later, anger coming to the forefront.

"Please tell me it isn't Kaname, Zero."

He looked down at Holly, trying to think of a plausible explanation, anything that would make her feel better. He didn't want her to hurt, he knew how that felt when the two people you loved most left you.

He settled on being honest, "He doesn't want me, if that makes you feel any better."

In a single moment, her nails had elongated into claws and reached out in a slash, surprising Zero when he felt no pain.

Akira grunted, and Zero could smell the blond pureblood's blood in the air. Zero's eyes flashed over to Akira, who had put himself in between Zero, Holly, and the distraught Yuki.

"Akira?" Zero whispered, as he fell back against the bed, protecting Zero and Holly with his body.

Yuki pulled back, shocked and shaking.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I don't know w-what I was t-thinking!" Yuki stuttered, still standing.

Akira glared at her, his pink orbs irritated and piercing, "Blasted Kuran spawn, you're both the same. Always letting anger get the best of you."

Zero released Holly's head, pulling his daughter to the opposite side of the bed, out of Yuki's range. He glared at the brunette, quickly recalling how easily he seemed to get set off by her. The thumping that he had fallen to the back of his head quickened, and his anger picked up. He wrapped a protective arm around Akira's shoulder, his glare as fierce as it had ever been before he had changed.

Yuki had never had it faced toward her full force and she froze, her eyes tearing up as an apology.

"Go, Yuki." He sputtered out, his anger continuing to rise.

He thought of how Kaname would react if Zero laid a hand on Yuki once more, and the very idea of him forced Zero to rethink taking revenge on Yuki again. The thumping's quickening speed spiked his fury, but he shoved it down, forcing himself to take calming deep breaths.

"B-but," Yuki stuttered again.

"Out!" He yelled, and Isabelle burst out from the bathroom to grab the pureblood princess and shove her out the door, Isabelle departing with her.

Akira grunted again, his hand wrapped around his chest wound. He slunk to his feet and sat in the chair, revealing his injury to Zero's eyes. The incubus let out a soft growl as drops of his lover's blood slid down the pureblood's chest.

"She never thinks! When will she learn?!" Zero muttered bitterly, "Probably never, not the way Kaname babies her."

Akira cast him a wry grin as he healed.

"I need to feed." Akira stated, "I'll be back later. If she comes, don't let her back in."

Zero nodded, knowing that Akira didn't want to feed off him because of his recent recovery. Holly looked on at them both, concerned.

"Daddy?" She asked and Zero smiled lightly at her.

"Don't worry, baby girl. Everything's fine. Yuki just doesn't know how to control her anger. I bet he'll take you to go see Akatsuki though if you ask nicely." Zero stated and Holly nodded fiercely.

"Will you, Akira? I wonder what Hana-brat is making this time!" She leapt up to her feet on top of the mattress.

Akira smiled lightly at her. "Sure, just let me get a new shirt from your bag."

Holly nodded, leaping off the bed to run and get her bag on top of the dresser, giving it to Zero. He smiled at her and summoned up another shirt for Akira since his now had rips in it from Yuki's claws.

He handed the shirt to Akira and after he was changed, he took Holly from the room, casting a soft smile at Zero as they left.

Maggie appeared from the bathroom.

"You have either the worst type of taste or the best. There is no in-between with you is there, Zero?" She teased, walking toward the door with her bag in hand, eager to go back to her room and nap.

Zero turned almost sheepish, "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

Maggie snorted, the door sliding shut softly behind her.

For a moment he was alone. Then the door clicked open once more and his mate appeared, suit and all.

Kaname stood in the doorway for a moment, his cunning gaze fixed on the silverette. Zero, for his part, swallowed down his apprehension.

Say something, Kiryu. Where's your 'independent incubus' attitude?

He looked away toward the opposite wall for a moment. Where was his newfound persona when he needed it? He was sinking back into his emotional self instead of growing out of it! Not exactly what he wanted, goddamnit!

Zero bit into his lip, his eyes unfocused as he stared at the wall, not noticing Kaname take up the unoccupied chair.

"It seems you have recovered." Kaname stated evenly, his tone cool, but not cold like Zero expected it to be.

He wondered why. By all means, he thought the arrogant pureblood would go back to his regular attitude after his little incident with Yuki. But then again, as Zero turned to look at the pureblood in the eyes, maybe it was a side effect of the mating? Zero didn't think he would ever really be capable of being angry with Isabelle, and all he had really felt when he looked at Kaname after he hit the window was tired. It had been like all the anger had just abandoned him, leaving him exhausted and weary.

But Kaname had to have been infuriated when he spotted Zero bleeding Yuki, hadn't he been? He had responded as such, but a part of Zero hoped that it had just been a situation of instinct.

Kaname's mask was in place as it always was, making him difficult to read, but was that apprehension Zero spotted in his eyes?

"Maggie is a capable healer. Oddly enough, her specialty is in herbology, not healing, but she is talented when it comes to most things. Or at least so I've been told." Zero breathed out.

Kaname showed no reaction, his eerily perfect visage as aloof as always. Zero trained his opalescent eyes on the vampire, his hand unconsciously rubbing his belly as the thumping picked up with how close Kaname was. Kaname's eyes followed his small movement, and Zero forced himself to stop when he realized what he was doing.

Zero knew he should tell him about the mating, but he couldn't bear the uncertainty of Kaname's reaction. He knew it was cowardly, but he couldn't find it in himself to care.

Say something else, Kiryu. Don't miss this opportunity to lure him back to you!

Zero sighed softly his sigh becoming a hiss when he became startled the candles in the room were blown out in a single moment. The window had been closed tight, fixed from his meeting with it.

Wha?

The room was now enshrouded in darkness, and excitement lit up like a bonfire within him.

Kaname appeared so close to Zero's ear that he could feel the pureblood's breath kiss his neck, sending goosebumps down the incubus' spine. What was he doing? Why was he so close to him?

The incubus jumped slightly when he felt Kaname's hand touch his belly, sending the thumping into a tornado of beats, lighting up Zero's skin with warmth. He could feel Kaname's touch so close to him that it was near unbearable, regardless of the fact that it was through a layer of clothing, and a second layer of sheets.

Zero hissed when he felt the pureblood tap his lips gently over the incubus' vein, teasing him with untainted feeling. His breathing turned harsh and uneven, and he felt Kaname's lips turn upward in a wicked smile.

He knew what he was doing to Zero, and the incubus knew it.

Zero waited with baited breath for him to say something, anything.

"I love how you respond to me, Zero. I must say, it goes straight to my head... and other places." Kaname whispered into his ear and the incubus swallowed tightly.

What was Kaname doing? Why was he doing this?

It must be another game, the pureblood wanted to regain control after the incubus had wrestled it away from him before. God help him, Zero loved it. He fed off of it, sparking his hunger like striking a match as he fed off of the sexual tension. The lure begged to be used, but Zero tried desperately to keep it at bay, not wanting… not wanting what?

Zero wanted him, he wanted him desperately like a starving man wanted food. So why was he trying to control the lure? He should just unleash it and take him. He would more than willingly give up control of the lure and the situation if he could just feel Kaname within him once more.

He thought back to the first night, and his desire skyrocketed. Oh, how Kaname had looked at him, then when the lure had been fully unleashed upon him, forcing the pureblood to give up his control to his own beast, who savagely took Zero again and again straight past dawn and into the next night.

Zero froze when he felt something… someone, within him move, reaching out to it's father's hand. Kaname noticed as well and he pulled back slightly, as if it shocked him.

The hunger struck Zero again, faster than any strike of lightening in its fierce verocity. All it took was one moment, and the lure snapped free in a wave, heating the air and drawing Kaname back to him and the moment they were both caught up in.

Kaname nipped at Zero's throat, sucking and teasing the silverette's flesh. Zero arched his neck into him, one of his hands wrapping around Kaname's own and into his thick chocolate hair, drawing him closer.

He slid over in the bed, his legs falling off the side as Kaname placed his left knee on the edge of the mattress as his fangs teased the incubus. Zero moaned, his back arching as his hands reached out to grab hold of the pureblood's collar. Zero's own fangs elongated, desperate for his mate's blood, the only blood that could sustain him during his pregnancy besides his Sire's.

Zero scooted back, drawing Kaname closer till he hung over the silverette with his arms placed on either side of Zero's head, the pureblood continuing to nuzzle the incubus' throat, as if not sure whether or not to feed off of him.

Zero wanted him to. Logically, it didn't seem like the best idea, but for some reason, he thought it would be fine.

A flash back to Isabelle's pregnancy with Holly.

Zero and Isabelle fed off of each other's blood, Mina and another woman tasting one another beside the two sexual predators. Jean was pounding into Zero, whispering sweet nothings jokingly into the silverette's ear as he continued to thrust, fully under the lure of both Isabelle and Zero's as they fed off of the collected mortals and immortals alike in the dilapidated chateau they had found a day before.

And then he was back again, fully in the moment as he whispered into Kaname's ear.

"Take me," Zero invited, his tongue darting out to lick at the brunet's neck.

Kaname shed his crimson jacket with Zero's help, the incubus nimbly unbuttoning the black dress shirt and ridding him of his tie. He was left in his pants, and Zero pulled back to quickly pull off the soft grey t-shirt dress Maggie had put him in, revealing his feminine body to his mate.

Kaname growled, seizing Zero's lips with his own, taking control away from the ex-hunter and making it his own. Zero moaned as Kaname's tongue was nicked by his fangs, dripping warm blood onto his tongue. The lure sent out another pulse of heat into the room, sinking out of Zero and into his dominant prey.

The hunger reared its all-consuming head, and Zero lashed out, sinking his fangs into Kaname's jugular, the brunet freezing for a moment before the lure forced him to relax.

"I'm surprised, with how much you and Akira appear to go at it, I never thought you'd be this thirsty." Kaname whispered in Zero's ear as the silver haired incubus pulled him closer with his arms, latching his hands onto his mate's shoulders.

He drank in soft, steady pulls, not allowing a single drop to go to waste.

The hunger thanked him, and it began to slink to the back of his mind, the burning in his chest beginning to settle down as the lure sent out another wave so that his sexual hunger could sate itself as well.

Kaname groaned against Zero's collarbone, his tongue darting out to taste the silverette's flesh. He appeared to throw logic to the wind and latched himself onto Zero's vein, taking his own fill.

Zero tasted as good as he had a few days previous, which had felt so much longer than that to Kaname and Zero alike. His blood was rich on the pureblood's tongue, like a sweet he would have craved as a child. The thumping he had felt when he last fed from the incubus was stronger than before and it felt like a more tangible presence in his mind as he continued to drink from Zero.

Zero wrapped his legs around Kaname's hips, rocking up against him. After one last swallow, he released the pureblood, but the pureblood did not release him and Zero moaned softly as his mate continued to feed off of him.

Zero trailed his arms down Kaname's back and onto his abdomen, pushing them further to his belt, which he undid cleanly, using his legs to help push down his pants and allow the pureblood's erection to spring free.

The incubus took it in hand and pumped gently up and down till Kaname released him. The pureblood king grabbed hold of Zero's knees, spreading his legs further, running his hand down Zero's thighs to his wet heat, causing the ex-hunter to release another moan as Kaname gently flicked his effeminate form's clit.

Zero released Kaname's erection when Kaname suddenly pushed two fingers into his heat, using his thumb to tease Zero further. The lure released another pulse and kept steadily feeding off the energy they were creating.

"Just take me already!" Zero hissed and Kaname cast him a cheshire grin, withdrawing his fingers.

Sitting back on his knees, the pureblood kicked off the rest of his pants and pulled Zero closer to his hips, guiding the silverette to wrap his long legs around his lover's hips. Kaname sunk his cock into Zero in one smooth move, the both of them releasing groans into the air.

"Fuck…" Zero breathed, Kaname nipping at the incubus' lower lip as his nails bit into Zero's hips as he thrust in and out of him.

In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. I-

Kaname rolled his hips at just the right angle and Zero let out a yelp of pleasure as he hit his g-spot.

A sheen of sweat broke out over Zero's flesh and he let another hiss as Kaname continued to nail him in just the right spot. Zero began to thrust up to meet his mate thrust for thrust, his feet bumping up and down against Kaname's ass.

The lure sent out another, more powerful, wave and Zero and Kaname both let out another groan as the lure began to send them into a desperate frenzy.

Zero flipped them over and Kaname laid flat on the mattress, his hands locked around Zero's hips as the silverette rode him, his own hands toying with his own nipples as he rocked his hips against Kaname's. The incubus moaned at the new angle, grinding up and down in circular motions. Kaname kept him going at a smooth pace, his hands guiding Zero in shifting directions.

They continued like that for some time, till Kaname began to thumb Zero's clit, inciting the incubus to pick up his speed to search for his end. Kaname released a groan as Zero braced his hands on his shoulders, his long silver hair flowing down over Kaname's chest and shoulders in unruly waves.

Both of their movements picked up speed and desperation and Zero released the lure full forces, sending waves of pleasure into both of their bodies, the pleasure pooling into where they were connected, setting off both of their orgasms.

Zero collapsed onto Kaname, his head leaning against the pureblood's shoulder as they both came down from their highs, both of them catching their breath as aftershocks raced through them.

Zero laughed softly into the pureblood's neck.

His laughter was sweet and genuine and Kaname wound his hand into the silverette's hair, holding him nestled tightly in his arms. Zero nuzzled his collar, placing gentle kisses along his throat and shoulder.

Kaname was quiet, contemplative, as Zero gently nestled him, and he blew out a shallow breath as he thought their situation over. He felt like he was missing some sort of vital information. Seiren had already told him all that she knew, of that, he could trust. He looked down at the top of Zero's head, the silver haired incubus curled into his side. Zero knew something he didn't.

It seemed like the ex-hunter knew more than he did this time, and he found himself craving that knowledge.

He was greedy when it came to knowledge and secrets, and Kaname desperately wanted to know everything Zero kept hidden.

For one thing, he wanted to know how the silverette was feeling, for two, he wanted to know everything about Zero's new species, and for three, he wanted to know why Zero had come back, the real and true answer as to why. But chief among his questions was that he wanted to know what he was missing when it came to Zero.

He hadn't realized it before, but when he felt the child move against his hand, he knew that Zero had somehow managed to worm his way into Kaname's well walled up heart. He didn't know if he loved the silver haired ex-hunter, he'd save that analysis for later, but he did know that he was certainly important to him in a newer way than he had ever been before.

"Zero?"

"Mmm?" Zero responded, his tone relaxed and content as his finger traced designs over Kaname's chest.

Kaname wrapped his other arm around Zero's belly, his hand placed softly against it, feeling for the thumping that seemed to pick up whenever he was truly close to Zero.

"What are you hiding, I wonder?" he breathed softly and the incubus stilled for a moment before looking up at him.

"Nothing you won't eventually figure out on your own. You have a natural talent for uncovering anything you want to know, so I'm sure any questions you have with be answered at some point." Zero sighed, his own voice soft and whimsical.

Kaname was silent, his fingers tapping to the rhythm of the thumping that radiated from the silverette's belly.

Zero hummed softly against his throat, enjoying the feeling of being wrapped up in his mate's arms. He couldn't help but imagine how it would feel if Akira was here as well, how warm it would be to be snug in between the two of them.

He couldn't help but feel like that was just a pipe dream, but still he found himself hopeful.

A/N: Just a reminder, I have links on my profile (or in the story bios on Wattpad and A03) to spotify playlists for all (or almost all) of my VK stories, including The World. Questions for this chapter- What are your predictions for Kaname and Akira's relationship? More of their past is soon to be revealed... Also, be sure to keep me updated on ya'll's feelings for our Kaname! I really want to know how your opinions on the characters have changed over the course of the story- keep me posted if you can! Thank ya'll for reading, and I hope you'll join me next friday (did I not update yesterday? Wtf Erin? You'r already fucking up this schedule thingamabober smdh) for the next installment of this story, which should be coming out every friday and not saturday. You'll probably also be getting a chapter of Yugen tonight, since Yugen is supposed to come out on Saturdays (WTF me, wtf?!). I am very confused. Thanks for reading I guess? I love ya'll.

Edit: Wow, Erin. It's literally post midnight when you're writing this A/N, that's why its coming up as Saturday you fuckin' idjit. Imma still post Yugen hours in advance though for me acting like dumbass. Lol.


	13. Diamond Eyes

A/N: If you're wondering where the other chapters I supposedly had prewritten to post this past week when I had to take an unexpected break due to a hasty house move- they don't fucking exist because my dumbass thought I'd written them when I'd only outlined a few of them. Sooooo, expect me to be writing a lot tomorrow and posting new chapters starting on Monday. Fuck me. Anyhoo.... here is the thirteenth chapter of The World (aka the only thing I had prewritten to post for ya'll but was unable to because we had no internet.) Enjoy :)

 

Isabelle had pulled Yuki out of the room at Zero's word, holding the girl against the wall by her throat.

"Now tell me, why did you think that would be okay to attack my childe? Or was it simply that you weren't thinking? The latter, while easier to forgive, means that you lack the necessary self control that all vampires must develop, and belies your incompetence." Isabelle tsked the pureblood princess, her pose aggressive and threatening, her eyes cold and searching, her tone wondering.

"I-I'm sorry I attacked Zero, I-I just got so angry when he told me Kaname was his baby's father. I-I love Kaname and I let my jealousy get the better of me. I'm sorry, Isabelle. I wasn't thinking." Yuki admitted, her voice melancholic and ashamed as she looked anywhere but at the succubus.

To Yuki, Isabelle was the epitome of beauty, everything she thought she wasn't herself. And who could blame her? The succubus could put Aphrodite to shame with her aristocratic bone structure, golden tan, and her eerie eyes that made her all the more alluring. Even the one flaw Yuki could find, a spattering of freckles dusting Isabelle's nose and shoulders, made her appear even more beautiful.

Yuki was entranced by the succubus, her wine colored eyes glazed as she took in the blonde's radiance.

Isabelle, spotting the dumbstruck expression, relaxed her hold around the pureblood's throat, her fingers skimming the girl's collar lightly as she schemed.

The girl was naive to say the least, over-emotional, and a nail in Zero's path to his mate. She could not kill the girl now, maybe in the future, but not until her childe had solidified his grip on the girl's brother. Isabelle's lips turned up in a wry grin, her calculating eyes analyzing the tiny brunette.

Isabelle could almost taste the girl's scent on her tongue; a rich, full bodied blood wine, one she would enjoy tasting for herself. The succubus danced her fingers lightly down the girl's chest, leaning close enough that Yuki could feel her breath playing along her goosebumped flesh. Yuki was captivated by her, and Isabelle knew it well.

Isabelle's grin softened into a pleased smile, and she seized the girl's hand, pulling her through the hallway and down the stairs, disregarding the nobles, who paid them little mind as Jean kept them entertained, his own eyes flashing as he caught sight of them briefly.

Isabelle held a solitary finger over her lips in a show of silence, and Jean, the clever vampire he was, slid back into the conversation he had started with the blond noble menace, over some chemical something or another.

She walked further into the back of the house, into an empty wing that looked like it was almost never in use.

"Tell me, sweet girl, does this place have a garden? I do so love to see the flowers that bloom in winter. I bet they are quite lovely tonight." Isabelle teased and Yuki nodded fiercely.

"Yes, Isa-"

"Call me Belle. Only Zero calls me by my full name." Isabelle teased lightly before pushing the girl around, releasing her hand.

"We have a greenhouse," Yuki stated dumbly, "It's just past the ballroom."

Isabelle laughed, a rich, melodious sound, "Take me! It would make me so happy if I could see all that it has to offer."

Yuki blinked, "But it is quite cold, shouldn't we find jackets?"

Isabelle leaned into the girl's neck, pushing a locke of the brunette's hair behind her ear, "I'll keep you warm, sweet girl, just lead the way."

"Oh-Okay," Yuki sputtered, and Isabelle gripped her hand once more, letting Yuki guide her through the house.

Isabelle's hand felt deliriously warm in her own, and her very touch sent a pleasant heat shooting up Yuki's arm, lighting her up. Isabelle's touch wasn't like anything Yuki had felt before, not even from Zero, whose own touch was just as alluring, just different. Not even Kaname made her feel so warm…

Yuki led Isabelle through the halls, and they lightly stepped past the kitchen and the servant's quarters, coming to a stop in the north wing at a dark wooden dutch door, light pooling out into the hall from the window. Yuki pushed open the door, a rush of cold air greeting them both, but for some reason, Yuki couldn't even feel it.

Isabelle closed the door behind herself, her telekinesis closing the curtains that kept watch over the windows in the north wing of the manor. Yuki looked up at the sound, shocked.

"I have aquired many gifts over my lifetime." Isabelle stated, her lips still quirked upwards, "I shall enjoy showing them off to you, sweet girl."

Yuki released the succubus' hand as they stepped further into the room. Isabelle turned her head, taking in the lovely greenery that the greenhouse had to offer. It was warmer than the outside, what with it being a greenhouse and all, but snow blanketed the outer grounds and there was a distinct chill in the air because of that. Isabelle allowed her lure to broadcast its heat outward, preventing the girl from feeling the cold. As it was, Yuki's skin was a pale pink, and the girl appeared slightly dazed even at the indirect touch of Isabelle's lure.

Yuki was weak. Isabelle would have to tread carefully with this one, never allowing her lure to directly come over the pureblood princess.

Isabelle withheld her smirk. That was well within her power.

Isabelle scanned the colorful array of flowers as they walked around the greenhouse, and though she could not identify what type of flowers they were (greenlife not being her forte), she certainly enjoyed their scents.

Yuki led her further into what seemed to be a jungle, until on the outer rim, they came to a semi-circle of rose bushes. Isabelle snatched one flower up in a clean swipe, bringing it up to her nose and inhaling deep. She loved roses, they were beautiful in any season.

Isabelle turned her back on the bushes, facing the petite brunette with a teasing grin, "This is so lovely, Yuki. But I must admit the rose's colors would look much better on you."

Yuki appeared dazzled at her cheesy words, and Isabelle internally sighed.

Oh, Zero owed her big time for what she was getting herself into on his behalf.

The girl was so thin and small that Isabelle doubted she would be able to properly have her way with her. If she was not careful, she even thought that she might unintentionally end the brunette. Yuki was so foolishly naive, and Isabelle doubted that the girl would even actually be any fun to toy around with.

Pity.

Oh, well, she could just save her true fun for her lovers, and the worthless humans that lived within the few dozen miles surrounding.

Isabelle handed the rose over to the girl, and Yuki nicked her fingertips on the thorns, her pure blood welling up into the air.

Isabelle held out her hand for the girl's own and Yuki held it out willingly, the rose slipping out from between her bloody fingertips to the cobblestone pathway under their feet. The succubus pulled the girl's hand up to her lips, her tongue darting out to taste the fresh blood.

It was fine, yes, but not the best she had ever had in the least. Isabelle thought her own must taste far better. She would have to ask Zero later, he had surely tasted the girl by now.

Yuki stilled beneath her and Isabelle pulled back, having licked the wound clean.

The blonde smiled, "Would you like to meet Jean and Mina properly, Yuki? They would just love you!"

Yeah, love her to death.

Jean could keep Yuki entertained, while Mina could act as if she were the girl's long lost sister. Isabelle, for her part, would watch the foray, designing her next move.

Yuki nodded, and Isabelle smiled, forcing an expression of happiness across her face.

Isabelle was not a happy person. Not unless she was having fun, or spending time with her lovers. Yuki would probably never know Isabelle, not really. Isabelle doubted that the girl even knew Zero anymore. She certainly didn't know her brother, that was clear when she had been introduced to the two.

They might have been engaged as she had been told, but Isabelle would see to it that the girl was out of the way while Zero wormed his way completely into her fiance's heart.

Zero was one of the only people in any world that mattered to Isabelle, and his happiness mattered to her more than most. So she would smile and play house with the girl until it was all said and done.

Zero crawled out of the bed a few minutes after Kaname left, foregoing the crumpled dress from earlier and walked nude into the bathroom, flicking on the shower. He skimmed one of the books from Holly's bag as he waited for the water to warm up.

The cover was a worn leather, and though worn, was thick and hearty, sternly holding the book intact. The title had been virtually erased by the wear it had borne, and Zero quickly disregarded it as he skimmed it's contents.

It was a book over incubi, and he chuckled as he scanned some of the pictures that were elaborately done up on the pages. He froze on the fifth picture he found, his thumb rubbing its gold foiled edges softly.

It was of a figure bundled up in blankets, its face enshrouded by the shadows of the bed's canopy. The hands of the figure gripped the blankets tight, as if they were a life preserver. On top of the figure, where it's chest should have been, was a shadowy entity that had sunk it's claws into the figure, blood tainting the white blankets a vicious crimson. The shadow's eyes glowed silver out at the painter, giving off the feeling that it would have been smiling if it's mouth had been revealed.

An Incubus devours its prey while it sleeps.

Zero flicked to the beginning of the section.

While the victim sleeps, the incubus devours its soul, feasting upon the life force of its prey. The incubus possesses many gifts, but in this, it sets itself apart from its female counterpart. An incubus, while it rests, may feed off the souls of the sleeping, its astral self travelling far and wide in search of hearty prey. Once located, the incubus latches itself onto the chest of its victim, parasitically feasting off the individual's soul.

The Succubus is incapable of such a tactic, though it must be recognized that a succubus has a farther reaching Lure than it's counterpart, and often times better control of said Lure, as well as more skill in shapeshifting.

Zero pulled back from the page, closing the book and placing it on the vanity as he slunk under the spray of the shower, sweeping his hands through his hair, and enjoying the warmth the water provided to his achy muscles.

Astral travel? The hunters could perform similar feats, and the Kiryu's had been talented enough to be able to at the very least, but Zero had never even attempted to do such a thing. But then again, he had never been interested in the magic the hunters had been able to wield.

Zero kneaded his scalp with the shampoo as he teased the thought in his mind.

Should he attempt it? What would it hurt? But then again, who would he travel to? Kaname was the only one he could find nutrition from at the moment, so feeding off anyone else would just purely be for pleasure.

Not that he wasn't inclined, but Zero needed to be more focused on the here and now as opposed to trying out new gifts. Beside, it irked him at the thought of taking such a risk while his little ones were so reliant on him and his health.

Zero sighed, dropping the subject from his mind. Maybe some other time.

He stilled, gripping the shower wall as his vision blurred briefly.

The door to the bathroom opened and Akira entered calling his name.

"Zero?"

"Yeah?" Zero spoke up, still leaning on the shower wall for support.

His skin felt tight and uncomfortable and he looked down, spotting his belly growing once more. This was going to be a problem if he kept getting bigger all at once like this. Zero sighed, his breath harsh. He was having twins, of course the room would be getting too tight for them!

Akira opened the shower door, smiling at Zero teasingly. The smile began to slide off when he noticed how much the silverette was leaning on the wall for support.

Akira turned off the shower and grabbed a towel, holding his arms out to help Zero.

The incubus smiled gratefully at him, "Thanks, I think I just need to lay down for a bit."

Akira scoffed, "You probably need some actual food too, how long has it been since you ate last? Real food?"

Zero leaned on Akira, "It's been a while. It doesn't feel as if I need it, I certainly didn't need it before."

Akira narrowed his strawberry orbs on the incubus, "The twins do however, so you should at least try."

His nod of admission convinced Akira that they would have to leave the room soon, to, at the very least, get food.

Akira's stomach growled and a blush lit up his face.

Zero started laughing and Akira pouted, not pleased in the least.

"Come on," Zero said, "Let's get me dressed and then we'll go get food. As long as I get to sit down, I'll be fine."

Akira nodded, helping when needed as the silver haired ex-hunter got dressed in another loose cotton dress, this one a shade lighter than Akira's eyes. Zero braided his hair back into a bun, slid on a pair of flats, and they were ready to go.

"Oh! I was just coming to check up on you two! We're about to have dinner!" Takuma greeted them, his hand raised to knock on the door that suddenly opened.

His green eyes widened a bit when he took in Zero's growing belly.

Zero held up a hand, "Thanks, Takuma. We'll follow you down. Is Holly with Akatsuki?"

Takuma nodded, "In the living room."

Zero nodded in return, and they followed the blonde noble down the hall.

"Takuma, what do you want to know?" Zero sighed after a minute had passed.

Takuma blushed, "Sorry, just surprised is all. How far along are you? I mean, you look like you're pretty far, but then again you weren't showing at all a couple days ago…"

Zero smiled at the rambling noble, "It's fine, Takuma. I don't know how far along, but I'd guess about five months on a human scale. I imagine I'm only bigger than that because of there being more than one."

Takuma nodded, stepping aside to follow them down the stairs.

"So you're having twins? Do you know what gender? I bet Holly's excited to have new siblings."

Zero nodded again, "Holly has a talent when it comes to healing, so she's probably right when she said that they were both boys."

Takuma smiled at him, "I imagine you're both excited, and with how you are around Holly, I imagine the boys will be just as happy."

He left them in the hallway entrance to the dining room, Akira rubbing the back of his neck with an uneasy smile on his face.

"No one else knows it was Kuran?" Akira sighed.

Zero hummed lightly, "Only he and Yuki know out of all of them, well, beside Isabelle, Mina, Jean, and Maggie."

Akira nodded, holding out his arm for Zero to take. The incubus smiled at him, taking his arm and they walked into the dining room where Kaname, the Nobles, Magdalena, and Holly sat.

Zero scanned the room for the succubus and her followers, spotting the lack of Yuki's presence.

Akira and Zero sat down at the table, Akira sitting beside Maggie, who sat next to Holly who was chirping happily into Kain's ear about anything and everything that had caught her eyes over the night.

The two purebloods in the room and Zero were quiet while everyone chatted happily around them.

Zero, for his part, was sipping the water in his glass, his eyes alternating between the purebloods and his daughter. None of the other nobles had noticed his new growth, and Takuma didn't bring it up.

After a few minutes passed, Zero spoke up.

"Where's Yuki?"

The scene quieted down.

Kaname was silent, his eyes analytical as he scanned the table and it's occupants.

"Yuki-sama was talking with Mina, Ruka, and Belle earlier." Rima stated from her seat next to Senri.

Senri nodded, "Then Yuki-sama and Mina left for some… 'girl time'? Belle and Jean stayed for another half hour then left. Their probably together with Yuki-sama."

Kaname turned his gaze on Zero almost in a question.

Zero shook his head, "They're probably fine. Isabelle wouldn't hurt her,"

He left out the end of his sentence.

As long as Yuki didn't get on her nerves.

"What about her lovers?" Kaname spoke up, but his tone was flat as if he didn't care one way or another.

Zero narrowed his opalescent eyes, fire present in his stare. He relaxed after a moment.

"Jean and Mina have wills of their own, but as long as Isabelle does not wish it, Yuki will not be harmed by either of them." Zero stated softly, his voice relaxed all in the hopes that Kaname would drop it.

"Holly has told us quite a bit about Isabelle and her lovers, yet you haven't Zero. I wonder why that is?" Kaname mused softly, his wine colored orbs meeting Zero's eyes and staying fixed upon them.

Where was the Kaname from earlier?

Was this some kind of test?

It made no sense to Zero, but fine, he'd bite.

It wasn't like the male was always consistent in his attentions, especially when around others beside the incubus.

Zero let out a breath and leaned back a bit, dropping his hand from the water glass to sit against his rounded abdomen. The other held a light grip on the chair's arm, relaxed and easy in it's movement.

"Alright, what do you want to know?"

"How old is Isabelle?" Ruka asked, voicing aloud the question she had since meeting the blonde.

There was something about Isabelle that made her seem much older than the age she made herself out to be.

"Isabelle… she's old. She travels frequently to different places during different time periods. Her own sire is older than time itself. I've heard that her sire is older than most races, certainly older than humanity. As for Isabelle herself, I don't believe even she knows anymore. Jumping from one time period in one place to another time period in a different place makes it hard to gauge how old she actually is. I do know that she was changed sometime in the seventies or sixties in upstate new york in a world that had little to no supernatural races beside the occasional coven of witches." Zero explained as well as he could, but even he could acknowledge that he didn't know everything about the succubus.

"Why has she stayed here for so long? Surely at any point she could have taken you, Holly, and her followers to somewhere else by that logic." Kaname stated calmly.

Zero turned his eyes back onto the pureblood. "I don't know. I never asked. I assume she's stayed either because of me, or because she just plainly likes this particular world. Akira met her some time ago, so it could just be that she likes it here."

Eyes flickered over to Akira, who nodded.

"I met her a long time ago, not that it's any of your businesses."

"Has she always been so…" Aidou trailed off, at a loss for words.

Zero nodded, "As long as I've known her. I asked her myself, once. She said it was in part due to the change from human to succubus, that it generally stripped most emotions from the individual to get them closer to the blood descendents of her Sire, who was the first of the succubae. She said something along the lines of getting to be so old that a wider range of emotions would be nothing but a hindrance."

The incubus rubbed gentle circles over his stomach with the tip of a finger. He could swear that he felt someone move to meet his touch. The thumping that had begun to fall to the back of his mind sped up once again, and his skin felt tighter than before. He bit back a grimace, taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly.

The interrogation quieted down and soon after, the servants deposited warm meals in front of each chair. Zero gave the food a once over, not sure if he was particularly hungry, despite it having been such a long time since he ate physical food. Akira trained his eyes on the silverette and Zero looked up and sent him a soft smile, using his fork to scoop some rice into his mouth to satisfy the blond pureblood.

Akira nodded and sent Zero an amused smirk, his eyes belying his pleased response.

They finished their meal in silence, the group pouring out into the living room. Holly had said goodbye to Akatsuki, choosing to cling close to Zero's side, telling him about the fun she'd had that day. After she had finished her update, she curled into his side on the couch, keeping her head pressed up against her father's belly, whispering softly, like her baby brothers could hear her.

Zero didn't doubt that they at least knew that she was there, the thumping picking up in strength every time she changed her subject.

Eventually Holly nodded off, her brunette head lying at an awkward angle against his side. Akira sat down beside Zero for a while, talking with Takuma for a bit until most of the Nobles left the room, leaving it empty beside the purebloods, the incubus, and the sleeping baby witch, Maggie having left as soon as the dinner had ended.

Zero liked Maggie. She was brutally honest, never one to sugarcoat her opinions. Zero was never too sure that she liked him in response though, but he did seem to amuse her on occasion.

A few minutes of silence passed, and eventually Akira had stood up, fiddling with the stereo system until soft classical music ran through the air, making the harsh silence between them all softer on the senses.

Kaname sat beside the fireplace, his wine colored eyes contemplative as he stared into the flames. Zero ran his hand through Holly's hair lightly, his eyes focused out the window onto the front lawn. It was snowing. Akira, for his part, was scanning the bookshelves that lined the walls.

The blond pureblood surprised Zero when he spoke up, his words addressing Kaname.

"You have quite the collection. I imagine it would take forever to even get through the books in this room alone."

"They were collected by Haruka and Juri over the course of several centuries. Most of them are considered to be rare. We have an actual library in the basement, but then again, you already knew that." Kaname stated off-handedly, his tone calm, his judgements reserved.

Zero's scanned the two of them from the couch, his eyes darting between them as he watched the scene unfold.

Was Akira reaching out for Zero?

The idea that he was made Zero happy, but a part of him argued that Akira needed to do it for himself.

Zero snapped at that part of himself.

He shouldn't care why Akira was doing it, he should just be glad that Akira was willing to do it at all.

Akira nodded, as if to himself.

What he said next shocked the incubus and the pureblood prince both.

"I'm curious Kuran, how much do you remember? I might be a little conceited, but I'm pretty sure I made quite the impression on you the first time we met."

Kaname looked up from the fire, his form eerily still, like a predator about to pounce upon its prey. Zero could only imagine the expression in his eyes as the pureblood was facing away from him toward Akira.

Akira was relaxed, his body at ease, yet his eyes held a light in them that Zero couldn't quite identify.

Akira had yet to really tell him about his past, only glossing over his family, the first time he met a succubus, and that Kaname had been the one to knock him into a slumber that he discovered would last several millennia.

Kaname leaned back in his chair by the fire, appearing to relax considerably well given how tightly wound he had appeared.

Holly mumbled in Zero's lap, reminding the silver haired incubus that he had stopped his petting. He resumed slowly and the small girl slipped into a deeper sleep, her breathing deep and repetitive.

"Why do you want to know? If it's in the past, should it not be kept that way?"

For some reason, Zero felt as if Kaname's reply was in part meant for the silverette. He did not respond in any case, allowing the two purebloods their conversation.

Akira's eyes flashed, in anger perhaps?

"I would think that someone with your intelligence would know that the past always comes back to haunt, and how it is particularly smart to understand how the past has led to the present." Akira's voice was low, but Zero and Kaname could hear him well.

Zero trained his eyes on Kaname, analyzing his expression for what he was going to say next.

Kaname sighed, "I remember very little beyond waking up from my rest."

Zero's eyes widened.

He never thought the pureblood would have admitted that. Trying to wheedle information out of him was difficult in general, but he had never mentioned anything about his past to Zero. If Zero had not gotten that vision of his past from drinking his blood, he would know even less.

Zero bit back a hiss at the sharp movement he felt coming from his womb. That one, that one would definitely be Ichiru if the dream was anything to go by.

The purebloods failed to notice his discomfort.

Akira's head had cocked to the side, his curiosity almost tangible.

"Aren't you curious why that is?"

Kaname sighed once more, "When I was awakened it was due to Haruka and Juri's newborn son being sacrificed by their brother, Rido, in the hopes that I would do his bidding. Since it was only an infant that was sacrificed, I lacked the necessary energy to maintain a mature form, forcing me to revert my age. Haruka and Juri took me in, but even they could not help me to remember my original lifetime."

Wow, he really was in a charitable mood if he was revealing information he wouldn't reveal even to his closest allies. What could be motivating him, to confess this much?

Zero kept silent, listening intently to him, but Kaname paid the incubus no mind.

Akira approached the brown haired vampire, coming to a stop next to the arm of the couch across from Zero. He leaned on the arm, his arms crossed over his chest in a relaxed manner. His strawberry eyes were fixed on Kaname's wine colored own, and it was quiet for several moments but for the classical music that still rung out into the air of the living room.

Zero ran his other hand over his belly as one, or both of the twins, moved within him. In circular motions he attempted to soothe them so that he could continue to hold his meal down. It appeared to work, and he relaxed against the couch cushions, still observing the scene between the two pureblood ancestors.

But neither of them were talking, and after a minute Akira turned to Zero.

"Do you think you or Isabelle could trigger his memories?"

Zero's eyes widened again, "I suppose. It would have to depend on several things I imagine."

Akira blinked, "Like what?"

Zero shook his head a bit, "Like the situation, how willing the mind is, things like that."

Kaname fixed his stare on the incubus, remembering how well the incubus could trigger his memories without even trying. He didn't know if Zero could see his memories as he relived them, but he could guess that the silverette could. He had kept silent about it up till now, not even hinting at the possibility that he had seen into Kaname's mind.

Akira's attention flickered back to the pureblood prince.

Why was the Ichijo ancestor so willing to help Kaname? When he had met him in the wrecked nightclub he had appeared aggressive and hateful, but he didn't appear as such any longer. Was Zero the reason for his change? It made sense, Zero was clearly the one who held the blond's heart, and if Zero asked it, Kaname had no doubt that Akira would let go of his anger if it meant pleasing the incubus, but the Kuran ancestor couldn't help finding himself wondering how the blond had acquired that anger.

Perhaps it would help to have Zero recall his memories.

He wouldn't ask Isabelle's help, not wanting to give the succubus an advantage, but Zero he got the feeling would not use it against him in any way. Beside, if he had wanted to use it against the pureblood, he already would have. Zero was not one to put off action of any sort.

"Are you willing?"

A/N: If you enjoyed, please follow/subscribe for more and comment/review and opinions/questions/salty remarks below. My questions for ya'll this chapter- What do you think of the developing plot between Akira and Kaname? Where do you think this will take them? Do you think Kaname will be willing to proceed? How do ya'll like/dislike Isabelle? Let me know below! Thanks for reading! :)


	14. I See I Say

A/N: Sorry for not updating as regularly as I had promised, I've been REALLY low functioning lately for apparently no reason. Here is how I plan on updating this story (I'm on a writing break for most of my VK fanfictions)- Once a week if there is a really high demand and/or I write a new chapter of any VK fanfiction of mine, or every other week regardless of production till all that is left prewritten is posted (I have two more chapters done and one in the works). Again, so sorry for the delay I've been kinda shit lately lmao.

Akira's question hung lonely in the silence of the room, his tone curious, but with some apprehension hanging just below the surface.

Kaname was silent for a moment. He had already made up his mind, but a part of him, his prideful part, made him take his time. Zero clearly saw through it if his sigh was anything to go by.

"Alright," Kaname stated, his tone flat and somewhat cold.

Zero looked over at Akira, "Can you take Holly and put her to bed?"

The blond pureblood nodded and approached the couch where the father and daughter duo sat, picking up Holly. The baby witch barely stirred, just switching her position to lean against his shoulder as she slept. He left the room, shutting the doors as he did so, a courtesy that Kaname didn't think the blond would have thought of.

Zero turned his opalescent gaze on the remaining pureblood, his eyes alight as he scanned Kaname over. Kaname stood still for a moment before he approached the incubus, taking a seat next to him.

Zero turned to face him directly, giving him a long appraising glance.

"Are you sure?" he asked, and Kaname wondered if that was deep concern in his captivating eyes.

Kaname nodded and the incubus sat up on his knees, slinging a leg over Kaname's left to straddle his lap. The incubus' breath felt warm against his neck, a strange bite to the heat that radiated from him. Kaname wrapped his hands around the silverette's hips and Zero kissed him gently for a few moments, pulling back a minute later.

"I'll feed on you and as you drink my blood I'll let you into my mind to see what I've found." Zero said slowly, calculating Kaname's response.

Kaname nodded once more and Zero pulled the braid that had come unclipped from his bun onto his back and out of the way of his throat. The hunger that had slowly begun to burn its way into Zero's chest sped its acceleration, but the incubus took his time pulling off the pureblood's tie and jacket, unbuttoning his collar with nimble ease.

Kaname let Zero take control of the situation, relaxing into the silverette's hold. He stared deep into the other's eyes, spotting the hunger that hung just below the surface, desire taking a seat right behind it. For some reason he couldn't comprehend, Kaname felt compelled to feed the incubus, like it was of the most vital importance, and he almost completely forgot what they were getting ready to do.

Zero leaned his face against the vampire's neck, licking over his vein and nipping lightly until the skin was suitably numb. One of Kaname's hands drifted up his torso and onto his back, the pureblood's hands wrapping themselves in Zero's hair, pulling the silver waves free from the braid as Zero sunk his canines into Kaname's jugular with a moan.

It was obvious to Zero that Kaname and he were connected now, he could even feel their bond as he drank from him. It was like an aura that consumed them both and he could feel it keenly, pleasure rolling through him as he subconsciously began to rock his hips over the pureblood's lap. Which drew a groan from said pureblood, and he almost forgot what he was supposed to be doing.

Why did it feel so pleasurable to have the incubus feed off of him? It had never felt this good when Zero was just an ex-hunter turned level-D, was it just a trait of his new species, or was it something else? He couldn't shake the pleasant heat that leaked its way into his flesh from the silverette.

Kaname sunk his fangs into the incubus' throat, completely forgetting to prepare the delicate flesh. Zero didn't seem to mind though and he felt the silver haired ex-hunter hum in pleasure against his throat.

Zero's blood tasted as good as it had when he had first tasted it, a sweetness that sent a pleasureable burn down his throat. Kaname could only focus on the rich taste at first, but soon enough he felt the silverette open his mind to him.

At first, it was dark, then it began to lighten and his vision began to clear as he took in the scene.

It was late in the day, not quite sunset. He was in a garden of some sort, passing his fingertips over the petals of a neighboring rose. The gravel crunched under foot as he wandered aimlessly through a maze of some sort. He was younger, in this memory of sorts, but fully grown, only his welcoming eyes giving him away to others that he was not as old as he at times could seem, a fact he was well aware of.

"Kuran-san!" A blond boy could be heard and seen running to him from his side.

Kaname smiled at the boy, who was fresh faced and happily innocent. Kaname was visiting the boy as his hooded friend had left him here for the week while she got some work done out of the country.

The boy's name was Akira, and he was like Kaname, a vampire.

He had yet create a name for his line since he had none given to him by the parents that had left him in the woods to perish in the dead of winter. The boy had been raised by an elderly couple who were not fazed by his oddities, and in that respect, he had been far luckier than most others of their kind, Kaname included.

Akira appeared beside him, his outfit dirty and unkempt. The boy was regardless when it came to his misshapen appearance, and Kaname had come to realize over the past few days that it was a regular situation that the boy almost always got himself back into daily.

"Akira, what are you doing out here? You're supposed to be with your tutor, are you not?" Kaname chided softly, but the boy shook his head, a happy grin in place.

"Sensei had enough for today, Or the week. Who can tell really?" Akira laughed, a bright merry sound that had the effect of captivating humans that visited the manor the couple who raised him kept.

Kaname smiled at the boy, "What do you have planned then?"

Akira quieted, an exaggerated look of contemplation on his features.

"I don't know," he whined, "What do you do for fun, Kuran-san?"

Kaname patted the boy's golden head, "Come, we'll find something to do."

The memory dissolved and another one began to manifest in its place.

Briefly, Kaname could feel Zero everywhere in his mind, only feeling his physical warmth barely. He could feel Zero's amusement at the first memory, his hope… for what? What was he hoping for?

It's dark again, but this time the dark shifts into the night sky, the stars and the moon's light casting a glow upon the earth.

Kaname was in his home; a small house that he had plans to one day expand, its location out in the countryside, well hidden from prying human eyes by thick, dense forests. It was made of stones that he had been collecting to use for such a purpose, and the roof was made of tiles. There were only two rooms, so naturally, they were both multipurpose, with the front room used for the den, the kitchen, and his study, with bookshelves lining the walls. None of them were as full as he would like, but he had no doubt that he would one day fill them to the brim. The second room, the back room, served as the bedroom with a screen separating the bed from the bath area. It was a small home, but it was comfortable and his, which made it feel all the better.

He sat a wooden desk that doubled as the dining table, scanning the letters he had received from his hooded friend and the few others he had made along the way as he had matured. Kaname ran his thumb over the parchment that sat heavy in his hand. It was a letter from Akira; a letter that spoke of his recent marriage, which he claimed was as happy as he felt he could ever find, what with the lack of females of their kind. Kaname sighed softly, placing the letter down atop the table, leaning back in the uncomfortable chair he had managed to salvage from somewhere nearby.

The news had shocked him at first. He had never expected that Akira would marry, he just wasn't… well, Kaname sighed, he'd always hoped that they would grow closer. They had dallied before, several times in fact, but slowly those dalliances became rarer and rarer till they ceased to take place. Before he had known it, he had come to care for the blond pureblood, enjoying how the male viewed life with a positive light burning like a bonfire in summer. Akira had eased his troubles, at some points taking them on as his own, all in the hopes of making Kaname happy. And he had been happy, but that relationship had died off before he knew what was really happening, much too focused on the great plans he had for the future of their race.

Even now, the regret gnawed at his chest, seeping into his thoughts on a daily basis.

They had been separated over a year and a half now, and much had happened for Akira it appeared. Much had occurred for Kaname as well; he had identified many of the vampires that lived within the north, and a few on the southern coasts. All in the quest that he could one day bring them together. His friend had become troubled though as she came across the miserable creatures that some of the identified vampires had created, each of them destined to fall into madness when their creators had only needed to give them a bit of blood to seal away destructive, chaotic sides.

He didn't know what to think of the creatures, they didn't even have a term to describe them yet. But his friend was deeply annoyed by the reckless abuse these creatures suffered.

The humans had grown more and more aware of the vampire race in recent years, and Kaname was sure that a total revelation would soon be upon them all as the humans fully realized their existence.

That was why it was so vital that the vampire race stand united.

That was why he had unintentionally shoved Akira aside. And oh, how he missed the bright and happy vampire.

But perhaps this was how it was supposed to be. Perhaps it was destined that they go their separate ways, each of them marrying two of the few and far between females that littered the country. Perhaps.

That thought left him cold. But he would work with the hand he had been dealt, all in the hopes that in the future, things would be better.

Kaname sighed.

The second memory faded away like fog, but it lingered in his mind while Zero searched for the next memory, the touch of his mind against Kaname's gentle and full of care, as if he were trying to make it an easy experience for the pureblood. Kaname inhaled Zero's scent, which had shifted somewhat into a minty chocolate, his flavor changing ever so slightly to suit his scent against Kaname's tongue.

He didn't know how long they had been like this, but neither he nor Zero were inclined to stop till they reached a conclusion.

Darkness once more, it clouded his senses and for some reason, hardened his reserve as his sight became clearer.

Kaname was in a darkened cave, facing the entrance where a pale figure was leaning against the rocky wall, his silhouette almost glowing from the light of the day that poured into the dark cave. The figure, Akira, was frowning, an expression Kaname had never liked on the blond vampire.

It had been almost a century since they had parted ways and they had each begun their lines in earnest. Their families were close allies to one another, but the distance between the two purebloods had never been so insurmountable. The very memory of the feeling of Akira's warm body next to his seemed more like a dream than reality, and if he wasn't so certain, he would doubt that it had even happened at all.

One of Akira's daughters had married into Kaname's line, and by all means, it should have meant that they would grow close once again, but something just wasn't right. Akira was more jaded than Kaname could ever imagine him being and he appeared to have no memory of their past relationship, and the very idea that he didn't remember them and their moments of happiness depressed the pureblood vampire leader.

Kaname was confused. Why, what, could make Akira forget everything? He didn't even seem to recall how well and long they had known one another, not even remembering Kaname from when he had been growing up.

Akira was smirking darkly at him, his frown gone from sight, his grin sinister and taunting. He had come at his daughter's insistence, of that he had mentioned off handedly. What for? Kaname had yet to figure out.

The cold of the winter season bit at his skin, even beside a fire he had started while he was awaiting the blond pureblood.

Something was off about the pureblood, something was darkening his aura and his very pose seemed malevolent. Kaname waited for the blond to speak, but Akira seemed to content to wait as well.

"Why?" Kaname spoke up and Akira cocked his head to the side.

"Why, what? Why did I come? You already know why."

Kaname sighed, tired of everything. "Why are you acting like this, Akira? What happened to you that you have changed so much?"

Never wanted, not truly… Always alone.

Something was off in the memory, he could swear that he was hearing Zero's own voice sinking into his memory. The silverette seemed not to notice as he continued to broadcast Kaname's own recessed memory back to him.

Akira shrugged, "A lot of things can happen over the course of a decade. This last one has been quite the time of my life. And to think, it was all because I've spent some time alone."

She was never yours. Neither of them looked at you the way they look at each other.

Zero?

"What do you mean?"

They will always be together, and you will always be alone.

Something wasn't right. Kaname itched to pull back, but he found himself gripping the silverette's shoulder to keep him pressed against his body as he continued to drink from the incubus. Zero had pulled back already, licking Kaname's neck clean. The pureblood shuddered as he was sucked back into the memory.

Akira laughed cynically, harshly.

This way he could be free. Free from the pain, the anguish, the bitter depressed state his life had become.

Zero? Zero, what's going on?

"In my time alone," Akira began, "I realized a grand many things."

He glanced at the picture the headmaster kept hanging in his office, his eyes locked on the two figures on the couch. Off to the side he could spot himself, alone and barely in-frame. His eyes flickered back to the couch and his heart began to ache again.

Kaname struggled to pull free of the memory, his focus entirely on the silverette, but he kept failing in his attempts.

"One of them being that I've changed, well and good, I think. But I get the feeling you disagree with me."

Dear God, he was a lovesick idiot. Why couldn't he do anything right?

Kaname released the incubus' shoulders, and with a final swallow, slipped from his broadcasted memories.

Why am I acting like this? What happened to me that's changed me like this?

Zero fell against him, his feminine form slack against his chest. Kaname looked down at him with wide eyes, his well-worn mask fully absent from his face for once.

"Zero?"

The incubus did not respond, but his breathing was deep and even, and his heartbeat was only slightly weaker than before. He was asleep, and Kaname wrapped his arm back around the silver haired ex-human, holding him flush against his body, relief rolling through him in waves.

He stilled as he felt movement coming from the belly of the incubus, a slight kick from the babe.

Zero groaned, "I wish they would stop doing that,"

Kaname froze, grateful for the privacy the closed doors offered them. "They?"

Zero nodded sleepily against his shoulder, yawning deep.

"Two?"

"Mmhmm." The incubus replied, going quiet once more and falling back asleep.

Kaname relaxed after a few moments, running his fingers through the silver waves that fell to the silverette's waist.

What was that? Was it Zero's memories bleeding into the one he was broadcasting to Kaname? The pureblood found himself growling at the idea that Zero was so anguished.

You never cared for him before, and that was a series of memories, for all you know, you were probably the cause.

A part of him nagged at himself, and for once, Kaname regretted hurting the ex-human. If not for him, Zero would probably still be human, still have his twin, and still have his parents. He would have been happy, or at least happier than he was in the memories. Kaname could accept that he was the cause, but it did surprise him at the bitterness and depression in Zero's thoughts.

Never wanted, not truly… Always alone. She was never yours. Neither of them looked at you the way they look at each other.They will always be together, and you will always be alone.

This way he could be free. Free from the pain, the anguish, the bitter depressed state his life had become.

He glanced at the picture the headmaster kept hanging in his office, his eyes locked on the two figures on the couch. Off to the side he could spot himself, alone and barely in-frame. His eyes flickered back to the couch and his heart began to ache again.

Dear God, he was a lovesick idiot. Why couldn't he do anything right?

Why am I acting like this? What happened to me that's changed me like this?

It was almost as if the memories were sliding back in time, but if that was the case, what did that say about the first bitter thoughts? He had clearly been about to do something irreversible if the thought about freedom was anything to go by. Was he still feeling this way?

Kaname tensed, but the sleeping incubus noticed nothing, snoring quietly against his shoulder.

The very idea that Zero had remained that tormented irked the pureblood and he sighed, leaning back further into the couch cushions.

He had seen no vision of Zero's thoughts, it was simply more of a thought by thought process, until he had briefly spotted the picture in the headmaster's office. It had been taken the last christmas before Yuki and Kaname had left the academy, before the academy had been attacked and Rido had been destroyed. In the small photograph, Kaname had spotted himself sitting beside Yuki on the couch, Yuki beaming at the camera while his own smile was small and discreet. Zero could be seen at the opposite side of the photograph, a slight frown on his exotic features, his former amethyst eyes guarded and uncomfortable. From the brief vision he had sensed Zero's tumultuous emotions; feelings of dark, cloudy depression and heartache.

Was that why he had come back? To gain closure of some sort? Or was it revenge of the jealous kind? Kaname frowned briefly, his mask sliding into place once more.

Kaname wanted his questions answered, and he wanted them answered as soon as possible. He held no love for being out of the loop and a small part of him, a spiteful part, left over from his younger days clearly, snickered at his frustration.

The door to the living room swung open to reveal Akira whose eyes scanned the both of them. He sat down across from them on the opposite couch, his elbows against his knees as he leaned forward with a raised brow.

"So?"

Kaname raised a brow in return, "Something went wrong when Zero was showing me my last memories of you, but if i had to guess, it was leading to 'knocking you out'."

"What went wrong?" Akira frowned, his brows furrowed in concern.

"Some of Zero's old thoughts and memories began to interfere, and I pulled myself out of the vision. Zero appeared not to notice the interference, he fell asleep soon after I pulled out." Kaname informed the blond pureblood and Akira nodded.

"So how far did you get into the last memory? It shouldn't have been more than one, I had only met you that day."

Kaname frowned, "We had met several times before, Ichijo. One of your daughters had married into my line. There was something off about you in the last memory, like you couldn't remember any of our previous interactions. You didn't seem anything like how I could recall you, even in the vague memories of the most recent times we had interacted."

Akira frowned, "I thought… Something isn't right."

Kaname nodded, his eyes narrowed ever so slightly at the confused blond, whose eyes had turned downcast and glazed.

Akira shook his head, as if to pull himself out of the haze.

"I only remember coming across you in a cave, the cave I woke up in. I was with a woman… you were annoyed, and then I remember my consciousness dissolving forcefully, like you had gotten into my mind and were pushing me into stasis." Akira's words were slow and distracted, like he was trying with all his might to come up with a clear concise memory.

Kaname shook his head, "I am almost certain if I was the one to knock you into stasis it would have been in the last memory. There was no woman, but it did appear that it was headed toward a confrontation, though I don't recall any irritation on my part. Confusion, frustration, but no annoyance or irritation."

They were both silent, thoughts racing back and forth as they both tried to make sense of the turn of events. They were pulled out when Zero stirred, his legs still straddling Kaname's lap as he leaned against the pureblood leader's chest. The incubus yawned, and blinked his reflective eyes, coming to.

Zero sighed softly, "Time for bed."

Akira stood up and held out his hand which the incubus took, sliding off Kaname's lap to sway slightly as he stood. Akira wrapped his arm around Zero's shoulder, letting him lean on him for support. Zero nodded and Kaname stood; the group left the privacy of the living room, stepping into the foyer just as Yuki came skipping down the stairs.

"Onii-san! Mina said she'd take me shopping later! Belle said she'd go too!" Yuki cheerfully greeted and Kaname smiled gently at her.

"That's good, Yuki. But you need to get to sleep so you'll have the energy to go."

Zero yawned again from Akira's arms and Yuki noticed the incubus and his lover.

"Zero! I-I'm sorry for earlier, I just got angry."

The silverette nodded absently, "Just do-", yawn, "n't do it again. I'm getting really tired of you attacking me."

The last sentence was quieter said, but Kaname could hear quite clearly and turned his eyes back onto Yuki, who looked sheepish and ashamed. She had a habit of not looking at him when she had done something she thought he would be angered by, and so it did not surprise Kaname when Yuki failed to look him in the eye as she nodded and hastily left the room.

"She gave a nasty set of gashes on my chest earlier. I would not have let her off so easily." Akira stated, his tone irritated, but not at either of them, more so at the memory.

"Ruined a perfectly good shirt, too." His voice turned into an annoyed whine and Zero ran a hand over his arm to soothe him, his own visage mildly annoyed at the recollection behind his exhausted expression. He swayed once more, but Akira quickly readjusted him so that he could provide more support to the incubus.

Kaname walked up the stairs, the blond and the silverette coming in close behind him. They all stopped at the top, Zero and Akira on the side that led to their room while Kaname faced them. It was silent for a time, and after a moment they parted ways, giving Kaname a distinct feeling like the balance in his life had shifted once again.

He left the hall, and the feeling, behind.

A/N: Did you like it? Hate it? Tell me below! Questions for ya'll this chapter- What did you think of the new developments? Of Kaname's memories? Of Akira's apparently manipulated memories? Of their past relationship? Where do you think it'll go from here? Let me know! :)


	15. What About Now

A/N: Don't worry, I'm pissed at myself too for not putting up a chapter this short when I should have. Also, another new VK fanfic coming in a couple of days or hours- depends on when I finish writing the first chapter and edit it.

Instead of going to sleep for the day he escaped into his office, where Seiren reported to him everything that she had learned that night, whether it be from the people in the house, or the other targets of his interest that had managed to fall to the back burner in recent weeks.

He busied himself with paperwork that had been left unfinished on his desk for the past few nights, quickly completing his task and setting it aside when he was finished.

It was quiet, and he found himself enjoying the silence as sunlight poured through the gaps in the shades and the curtains, casting a shadowy glow on the rug.

He leaned back into his chair, crossing his legs absently as he reflected on what he had learned from Zero, the memories that had abandoned him when he had reverted his age to that of a child's to regain his strength when he was awakened.

It was certainly not the first time and probably wouldn't be the last that he cursed Rido's name.

The memories had begun to make their way deeper into the recesses of his mind, and his head ached as he began to recollect other things from his past. The touch of his first wife's body against his own, pleasureable, but not lastingly so. The feeling of his children's hugs, and their expressions of happiness when he came back from a trip. The heat of laying beside a fire, Akira at his side smiling jokingly at him, teasing the brown-haired pureblood.

If his memories could be trusted, and he got the feeling that they could be, he and Akira had been lovers, for long enough that he had grown attached to the blond, at least long enough for him to still be missing Akira's presence a century after their parting.

Granted, he had been younger and much more naive, but as memories began to descend upon his tired mind, he slowly came to the conclusion that what he felt had been real and true.

But Akira, what had happened to him? He couldn't even remember him at all except for in flashes as he was laid to rest, and even those flashes seemed forged and sewn into his mind haphazardly.

The only vampire Kaname could imagine being capable of that would have to be a pureblood, and he couldn't think of any pureblood who had such a gift to be able to break into another pureblood's mind and corrupt it with fallacies. Theoretically, it was possible. If Kaname could revert his age, manipulating a mind could not be too far out of the realm of reality. Still, he had never even heard of such a thing, but he was certain that something similar at least was the cause of Akira's memory loss.

Kaname stood and ran a hand over his face tiredly.

He would think more on the situation later, now, he needed to rest. Hopefully he would have a better idea of what was going on when he woke up.

Kaname's dreams were dark, like his memories had been before they began, but in this he was certain that it was not his own memory.

The darkness brightened, but it was quite obvious that it was night in this vision and that his spirit was in a dark room. He scanned his surroundings, discovering a warm yellow light coming from beneath a door as footsteps came closer and closer to the entrance. Kaname looked down at his hands, but it felt as if he were a ghost, like his consciousness was present merely to observe.

The door was unlocked and opened, light pouring in from the hall.

The opener was Zero, his silver hair unruly and cropped to the length it had been at the Academy. Kaname's eyes ran over the silverette's body, not failing to notice the obvious masculinity that radiated from him. The ex-human was rubbing his eyes, exhaustion coming off of him in waves.

He sighed and withdrew his hand from his eyes, revealing the red-violet color that had been his original.

Zero was dressed in the military gear that hunters wore while on their hunts, and he flickered on the light, forcing the darkness the room had been enshrouded in into submission. The hunter tossed his bag on the plain wooden desk, sighing when the papers on his desk flew to the floor.

He didn't pick them up, choosing to pull off his jacket and shirt, tossing them over the desk's chair. Zero sat down on the bare bed, kicking off his boots and falling back against the blankets with another sigh. He appeared to resign himself to staying awake and a few moments later, rolled off the bed and walked over to the desk, sitting down on the wooden chair and opening his bag.

His bloody rose was attached to the holster he had tied around the bag's strap and he carefully placed it aside, fumbling with the bag till he withdrew a box, the box Kaname now had, with all the information he had gathered on his hunt.

He opened the wooden box slowly, as if weary of its holdings.

He blew out a breath when its contents were fully revealed, and began digging into the pile of parchment it contained.

Kaname watched as the hunter studied the parchments and the pictures that some of the papers bore. For several minutes the hunter was quiet, just scanning the writings.

All of a sudden, Zero stiffened and his hand gripped one piece of parchment tightly, his thumb rubbing the edges softly. He fell back into the chair, his expression blank. Kaname approached the silverette's desk, looking over his shoulder onto the paper.

The chosen are handpicked by their creators for the potential power they might bear as one of their creator's species. They are lured away from others of their native race, drawn closer to the creator who will transform them.

The transformation is unknown to man, but it is rumored that the transformation frees an individual of that which bound them previously. Emotionally, it is said to numb the creation's own feelings, making them crave the physical feelings that they will feel intensely, more intensely than a human might.

The chosen must go to their future sire of their own will, for the physical aspect of the transformation is not successfully completed if they fail to be compliant.

Kaname looked down at the silverette, whose expression had turned pained and indecisive.

Zero had wanted it, he had gone to Isabelle willingly.

The pureblood was shocked by the information, he had never thought the prideful hunter would fall so low as to willingly give up his birthright. Especially given how important it had seemed to him at the Academy.

Kaname watched the silverette, but the vision was slipping away into mist around him and he soon found himself in another vision.

The first thing he could hear were the pleasured moans coming from an orgy of humans on the floor of a dilapidated ballroom. In the center of the rundown room was a dais where a bed sat, a woman lying across the mattress, her opalescent eyes staring out onto the entrance to the large room. Kaname followed her stare to two large doors where Zero leaned, his vivid eyes meeting her stare.

Her lovers, numbering in the dozens, reached out to him and the air in the room was hot with the lustful pull of the woman's lure. It was Isabelle, but she did not appear as Kaname had seen her. Her features were shifting beneath her skin, her hair shifting from color to color as she felt for the appearance that would draw the hunter in most easily to her.

Zero held his gun in his hand, but it was in a loose hold, as if she posed no real threat. Kaname did not doubt that she was as dangerous as any pureblood though, but Zero's penetrating gaze gave no expression as to what he was feeling.

"Come to me, hunter." The succubus beckoned and Zero pushed off from the door, stepping through the orgy in a clear path set aside for him.

His red-violet eyes showed a certain level of reservation as he drew closer to the dais and the bed atop it. But still, he approached her further, not stopping when her lovers grabbed hold of him and pulled him closer to their queen.

Kiryu appeared to become intoxicated the closer he was to her, and Kaname could sympathize, having felt the power of Zero's own lure consuming his mind. His pale skin appeared pink as the hands removed his jacket, pulling him closer and closer. He fell upon the bed, crawling up to sit between the succubus' legs to stare into her eyes.

Kaname could sense that the hunter's reservation were beginning to fade away.

"I sensed you, Zero. I sensed your potential." Isabelle stated, her voice dark and alluring.

Kaname was glad that he was not subject to her lure in this vision.

Kaname found himself closer to the dais, giving him a perfect view of the succubus' face and Zero's own. Isabelle's features were still shifting beneath her skin till she smiled and her form settled upon the looks that would draw Zero in perfectly.

Her features were familiar. They, though androgynous, were but steps away from Yuki or his own, all but for her eyes, the eyes that Zero would come to have as well.

"Don't you want me?" Isabelle beckoned, wrapping a hand around the hunter's face, forcing him to look her fully in the eyes.

The hunter's breath was harsh and uneven as the hands ripped his shirt from his body. He was utterly captivated by her and her form, his will lowering to merge with her own. Isabelle nipped at his lips, and bloody rose fell from his hand over the edge of the bed and onto the floor.

"You're not-"

"I'm not real? But of course I am, can't you feel it?" Isabelle interrupted the hunter, her voice playful, teasing, taunting.

"I can be anyone you wish, I can make you powerful." She beckoned, kissing a trail down the hunter's bare chest, Zero releasing a low groan in response.

"I can give you everything, I can make anything attainable for you. You just have to do one thing for me." Isabelle whispered against the hunter's skin.

"Will you give me what I need? One night is all I ask, and the world will be yours in return."

Zero swallowed, and Kaname realized that this, this was when he gave in to her.

"Say yes," The succubus whispered and Zero blew out a breath.

"Yes."

The vision dispersed into mist once more and Kaname fell deeper into sleep with barely a thought on the revelation of Zero's transformation.

A/N: Trust me, I hate myself just as much as ya'll do for not posting this when I said I would. Next chapter coming soon. Questions for ya'll this chapter: What do you think about Kaname's views of Zero's past in this chapter? What do you think about his thought process? How do you think this will translate into the greater story? How much do you want to murder me for not posting a chapter this short when I promised I would? Leave your revenge plots and answers below! Thanks for reading! :)


	16. Too Close

A/N: Here is the last chapter I have completed to post- I know I should have posted it sooner, life has just been crazy recently and I forgot about this story for a bit. On another note, I am almost finished writing what I have outlined of The Devil, so I'll be moving onto another Vampire Knight fanfic for a while and I've been thinking about Bleed Me or Breathe Me. If you have a VK Fanfic of mine that you want in particular feel free to let me know below! Anyway, please enjoy :)

Isabelle stared at the pureblood who sat before her, Zero's mate.

Kaname Kuran had called her to his office via his noble shadow, and Isabelle had come willingly, knowing that the pureblood wanted answers that Zero was only just coming to terms with now. So here Isabelle sat, her reflective eyes focused solely on the vampire, waiting for him to begin his interrogation of her.

"Isabelle, Zero came to you willingly," Kaname stated, almost a question, but not quite, it was more of a statement of fact and he knew it.

"Yes." Isabelle replied flatly.

"Do you know why?"

"To a degree- as much as Zero has confessed to me." Her voice was calm, almost musing.

Her blonde hair was tied up into a ponytail and braided to sit over her shoulder. She wore a pale blue dress with white lace short sleeves, the picture of innocence.

"Will you tell me what he has told you?" Kaname asked, not expecting her to do as he asked.

Isabelle's head cocked to the side, "I suppose. Zero told me that he was depressed and wanted a second chance at life. He wasn't happy with his lot, but I sensed it was a little more than that. He was in love, but it was not returned. But then again, I doubt Zero even took that chance of confessing his feelings, he doesn't reveal much information about his feelings unless he's feeling particularly vulnerable."

Kaname leaned back in his chair, "Did he say who he felt for?"

Isabelle rolled her eyes, "It wasn't exactly hard to figure out."

Kaname changed tactics, "What did he tell you about us, Yuki and I?"

She hummed, "He told me that he and Yuki were raised together, that they were close before she left the academy where they were enrolled. What he didn't say was more interesting, his eyes clearly said that he loved her, even after she left him."

Isabelle sighed, "As for you, he told me that you were Yuki's brother, that you were a pureblood, that you two had never gotten along. Anything else I learned, I learned from his blood."

"Zero kept quiet about anything else?"

"Zero is a very private person, but his blood revealed to me his memories, his emotions, and everything that he had gone through in his life..." Isabelle trailed off, pursing her lips.

Kaname's brows rose, "Everything?"

"Everything," Isabelle confirmed, "Even that which didn't occur to him, the information that I drew from seeing through his eyes."

Kaname pulled back from that point of the conversation, "Enlighten me on Zero's condition."

Isabelle cocked her head to the side, "I take it you wish to know about the pregnancy. His condition is and will remain quite stable as long as he continues to feed off of you for the rest of the duration. The more feedings there are, the faster the pregnancy goes by, the earlier the twins are born."

Isabelle leaned back and crossed her legs, pulling her skirt down to cover her knee.

"I take it you also wish to know why you feel so connected to him."

She bit back a smile at his cool nod, "You see, our kinds are incredibly infertile, so when we do manage to conceive, it is quite remarkable. It is remarkable for two reasons: the very conception itself and the bond that emerges between the parents. Zero was quite shocked when he learned that you two were considered to be bonded as mates due to the conception, the thought had never occurred to him. Perhaps that would be my fault, it seems I have failed to teach him about our kinds properly."

She blew out a breath and turned her eyes onto the window, looking out on the west wing gardens.

"Though, to my credit, I had never had a childe before, let alone an incubus."

Isabelle laughed, "I bet you're wondering how it is that Zero and I would still be technically bonded regardless of his current condition. Our bond is that of sire and childe first and foremost, our secondary bond, the bond that came from Holly's existence, simply served to enhance that one. Though I do not doubt that if he had been attracted to me romantically, that was how it would have turned. You see, bonds tend to be more heavily enforced by the more… emotional? Yes, the more emotional bondmate. Since Zero was not attracted romantically to me, I was simply attracted to him more platonically, I suppose."

"So you would just refer to your bond as a sire/childe bond, then?"

Isabelle angled her head back and forth for a moment, clicking her tongue.

"I suppose that would be the best comparison. It fits well enough, at least."

Kaname leaned back in his chair.

"I'm assuming the bond has to act within both parties free will? If one does not wish to pursue a romantic bond, how may one go about breaking it?"

Isabelle's eyes flashed. He was entering dangerous territory and they both knew it.

He kept his face blank, but reaffirmed to himself the resolution to not hurt Zero. If it would hurt him it would not be gone through with, but Kaname wanted to see the succubus react to him as a threat. He wanted to gauge how deeply she felt for Zero.

Isabelle inhaled slowly, "The bond sees the creation of the bond at first as being the affirmative response. If one does not wish to pursue a romantic bond… well, I have never heard of a case where a bond can be broken at all once formed. I have neither heard of a succubae or an incubi being rejected by any lover, so there is no precedent I believe, that will be able to tell you how one of our kinds react to attempts to sever or… lessen a bond."

She subtly narrowed her eyes on him, a frosty blue glint shining in them briefly.

"In any case, I do not recommend any attempts for at least the remainder duration of the pregnancy."

Her eyes warned him of the danger he would be in if he pushed her on the subject.

It was no matter, he had no reason to attempt to break the bond at least for the time being. His potential marriage to Yuki had no reason to be rushed, and he would ensure that it would remain that way as he took his own time to decipher his own feelings. For now only a few things mattered outside of securing his rulings and businesses.

Sating Zero and the twins and ensuring a speedy birth. His feelings could be thought over in the meantime.

Discover the reasons behind Akira's missing memories and in the process an unknown enemy.

Win Zero over to truly figure out the conditions of his turning.

Kaname was certain that the first could be done relatively easily, if not pleasurably given his own responses to the incubus feeding off of him. The second would be tricky, but not impossible. Certainly not. If he had taken care of Rido, he was sure he could unlock the mystery surrounding Akira and their apparent sordid past. And then the last…

Zero had kept his secrets around his change from ex-hunter to incubus for too long. It still weighed on him heavily, that was clear if his memories were concise, but getting him to divulge such information would be difficult as Kaname had no doubt that the incubus had kept it secret for a reason.

Perhaps he thought it shameful in hindsight? Could it be that he regretted it?

That, he would have to find out from Zero himself.

It would require patience, but Kaname Kuran was nothing if not patient.

Zero woke in a haze that night. On one side he was pleasantly warm and felt no need to leave the bed but on the other side he was being assaulted with the desire for something sweet.

Chocolate would be good. Where, though?

He blinked the haze of sleep from his eyes and made to sit up, but a quick groan made him still. Akira was wrapped around him in a ball, their limbs tangled with one another's.

Zero blushed at the pleased purr that he unconsciously made, glad that no one was around to hear it.

"Guess again," Akira mumbled and Zero's blush deepened to a candy apple red.

Had he mumbled that aloud?

"Yes, now go back to sleep." Akira whispered against his neck, peppering small kisses against Zero's goosebumped flesh.

"You do know that if you want to go back to sleep, that is certainly not the way to do it." Zero teased and Akira muttered a soft growl in response.

"Well, of all the ways to wake up, that would definitely be the best to wake up for."

Zero laughed and Akira began to uncurl from him, allowing him freedom to move. Zero sat up and threw his legs over the edge of the bed to hang to the floors, his toes curling into the carpet. He smiled at the displeased blond pureblood who was, and he was sure the he would deny it, pouting like a child.

Akira snorted when Zero smirked at him and pushed himself up to sit against the headboard. The sound of water coming from the bathroom drew their attention and a moment later the door's lock released as Holly came pattering through into the bedroom absently. She let out a squeal when she saw them awake and rushed them, popping onto the bed and wrapping her arms around Zero.

"Daddy! Guess what?!"

Zero laughed and patted her head, "What?"

Holly giggled, "Baby brothers are happy!"

Zero's brows furrowed, but a wry grin sat still on his face, "Of course they are."

Holly giggled again, "No, Daddy. I can feel them now! I know they're happy!"

Zero's face was blank for a moment, "Can you just feel their emotions or can you feel other people's too?"

Holly jumped a bit on the bed and nodded her head harshly, "I can feel other people's too. But baby brothers' happy feelings are stronger than other people's feelings."

Akira looked at Zero and Holly for a moment then directly at Zero, "She must be a developing empath."

Zero nodded, "We'll have to take her to Maggie to see if she can teach her to control it before she leaves."

Akira nodded and Zero released Holly to stand up and dress in fresh clothes. Another dress was in the forecast today it seemed and he threw on a pearl white sundress and a grey waffle-knit sweater to keep warm. His lure was quiet tonight so he had begun to feel the chill worse than normal.

Akira for his part kept to jeans and a graphic shirt and they made their way to Maggie's room first for the night.

Magdalena was up and dressed as well when she invited them in, accepting the hug from her niece and setting her up with something to occupy her as she talked to the other two adults.

Zero made quick work and began the discussion with the new power Holly had acquired, pointing out any other things he had noticed about his daughter. Akira spoke up briefly about what he had heard from Akatsuki, but that had been little as the Noble vampire didn't know enough about witches to make any sort of guess on strange developments in the young girl.

"Her aging has seemed to slow down as well," Zero remarked, "I mean, she's still aging faster than a human or vampire, but it seems slower than before. Intellectually, it seems about the same as before, but physically, she hasn't really gotten taller or anything else noticeable."

Maggie nodded, "Sometimes witches tend to run behind physically developmental wise. Intellectually, witches are better equipped than others of their peers. I suspect her succubae-given speed of development is simply dealing with the slowdown of physical development. It should pick back up, but many witches seem to appear younger than they are for a good part of their lives. It's normal, so don't be worried there."

Maggie sighed, "As for the empathy… It is likely a subsidiary development of her main healing gifts. It will better equip her chief gifts."

"Would you mind helping teach her how to control it to the best of her abilities before you go?"

Maggie rolled her eyes, "I'll be here for the rest of the pregnancy so why not?"

Zero nodded and smiled his thanks.

Maggie quickly shooed the couple out of her rooms to begin her first session with Holly. She would send her to the dangerous duo when finished.

Aidou was sure to love that.

Zero snickered at the thought as they made their way to the kitchen to deal with his craving. Akira rolled his eyes when he voiced his thought aloud briefly before letting out a chuckle.

When they entered they found Shiki and Rima sitting at the bar on the island munching on their beloved pocky absently. Rima looked up at their entrance and held out the box in a small movement, a silent offer.

Zero gave a soft smile and grabbed a stick for himself and one for Akira who took it with a small look of confusion.

"Just try it," Zero chuckled and Akira shrugged taking a bite, his eyes widening almost comically.

"It's a little strange, but I like it. Thank you."

The thanks was for Rima and she nodded in reply,

The two nobles were silent while the incubus scoured the fridge for anything else that would sate his hunger. He thought it odd that he was actually craving food as opposed to sex or blood but shrugged it off, grinning victoriously when he located a box of strawberries in the lower drawer of the fridge.

"Your children are Kaname-sama's, aren't they?" Rima asked, her tone free from any judgement.

Zero had stilled at her question but quickly relaxed after a moment. He turned back to the island to look at the two Nobles who were looking at him silently.

He nodded and the Nobles nodded quietly.

The two of them were never given much credit, but they both took notice of things a touch faster than most of the others and they seemed to always reserve judgement and take objective stances to all that they discovered.

Akira plucked a strawberry from the box that Zero had placed on the marble countertop and ate it silently, the juice painting his lips a slight pink as he took in the three of them.

Akira shrugged after a moment and turned to Shiki, "So… what do you lot do for fun here?"

Shiki shrugged back in response, "Takuma reads manga. Ruka plays around with makeup and goes shopping with Rima sometimes. Aidou is usually focused on his work or getting into trouble. Kain is usually trying to foil the latter or make sure no 'accidents' occur."

He shrugged again, "We work some days."

Zero cocked a brow at Shiki, that was the most he had ever heard from the quiet Noble. Rima nodded absently in agreement.

"Sounds boring," Akira sighed, "Maybe we should go exploring."

Zero rolled his eyes but gave a slight smile, "Why not?"

The two Nobles shrugged and appeared to agree, if just for sheer amusement sake.

Zero and Akira made short work of the strawberries and the four of them made their way into the halls, perusing some of the unused wings of the mansion.

The first wing branched off like a tree into three others with a dozen rooms down each hall of each wing. For the most part, the decor was in neutrals, pale somber colors like coffee browns and pale pinks that were accented beautifully in varying wallpapers that somehow all matched enough to give the house an air of life, even despite the fact that the halls were incredibly lonely and sparse, kept clean by the unseen staff, the only light pooling in via the windows and the occasional skylight.

A blush had begun to light up Zero's cheeks and he began to feel the pleasant and somewhat overbearing warmth of the lure as it began to spark up. It was easily controllable at the moment, but still, his skin took on a pale pink tint and he found the others drifting subconsciously closer to him like unknowing moths to a growing flame.

He rolled his eyes absently, drawing Akira's attention.

"What?"

Zero shook his head, a small smile on his face.

"Ooh." Akira noticed, drawing the Nobles confused glances.

He waved them off and turned back to looking through several doors, his voice trailing back to Zero who kept to the halls for the most part, allowing the blonde pureblood his curiosity.

"How long do you think?"

Zero shrugged, though the pureblood was facing away from him.

"A couple hours or so. I'm good now."

The Nobles appeared to catch on, either that or they were simply at peace despite the lack of knowledge.

Akira hummed for a moment, walking out of one room and to the next door, which he opened to reveal a lone staircase. The door shuddered and screamed at the intrusion. The stairs were wooden and uncared for, as if a ghost allowed none entrance. There were no windows or lighting all except for a skylight that casted a soft silver glow over everything from the moon's light.

Akira cocked a brow at the three of them and grinned, "Think we found the fun."

Zero sighed and held up his hands, waving him off, "You go on, I think we're good up here. I know when to not stir up the ghosts in the walls."

Akira shrugged and ghosted down the stairs, casting his shadow subtly back to him until darkness consumed he and his shade both. They could briefly hear a loud creaking as he stopped at the bottom and then another scream of protest from another door before he went silent.

They waited for a few minutes, then some more.

Eventually, they heard movement once more and then he appeared all of a sudden at the top of the stairs with a tired look in his eyes.

"What is it?"

"Blood magic, well, more like an imprinted memory of it. Kuran blood, but female."

Zero stretched out his senses and lightly cast the lure to the bottom of the stairs to what appeared to be a sub-basement of sorts. He nodded when he finally withdrew it.

"Probably from when Yuki's mother turned her human."

"It was." Kaname breathed from behind the three of them that stood in the doorway.

A/N: Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think below! :)


End file.
